30 Day OTP Challenge
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Resposta ao desafio dos 30Dias. A fanfic é Sterek, vários temas serão abordados. Alguns capítulos tem ligação com outros, mas nem todos. São vários mundos, várias maneiras de desenvolver, vários finais. Mas um único sentimento entrelaçando tudo.
1. Only You

**Título**: Only You  
**Autor:** Kaline Bogard  
**Day 01:** Holding hands 

* * *

**Only You**

**Kaline Bogard**

A noite já se tornara menos que um confuso borrão de pontos brilhantes no céu. Quanto de bebida tomara? Não sabia mais. Doses o bastante para atrapalhar os movimentos, bagunçar a fala e confundir os olhos. A ponto de desistir de caminhar pela floresta e jogar-se em um canto, encostado em uma árvore de onde podia observar o céu enquanto bebia direto da garrafa que roubara do estoque do pai.

Não era a primeira vez que Stiles fazia isso: se embebedar para tentar afastar os sentimentos que o sufocavam. Mas era a primeira vez que fazia isso sozinho. Não queria Scott ao seu lado, falando que não tinha culpa do que acontecia, sem poder disfarçar a dor pela perda de Allison que embaçava o olhar do jovem Alpha.

O jipe jazia esquecido, praticamente abandonado no limite da reserva. Caminhar no silêncio da noite não o assustava, nem antes nem agora. Precisava beber sem ter a preocupação de colocar a vida de alguém em perigo, por isso se refugiara na solidão da floresta, acreditando-se inalcançável.

Não queria a companhia de ninguém. A não ser da culpa, da auto-acusação. Stiles sabia que não podia ser responsabilizado por tudo que fizera, pois estava sob domínio de uma criatura das trevas, mas mesmo assim; no fundo, a sensação não ia embora. Tal sensação permanecia em seu coração, como um dedo apontando e acusando: _você deixou a porta entreaberta. Você criou a brecha... você o convidou a entrar. Não... você mergulhou na escuridão e o trouxe consigo._

Levou a garrafa aos lábios para um novo gole, mas o objeto foi rapidamente tomado de sua mão. Confuso, ficou olhando os dedos longos, magros e -mais importante- vazios. Franziu as sobrancelhas sem compreender o que acontecera até notar que alguém sentava-se ao seu lado, encostando-se igualmente ao tronco da árvore.

Derek. E o lobisomem segurava a garrafa de whisky.

– Ei... isso é... meu – Stilinski tentou protestar. As palavras saíram engroladas, lentas e engraçadas. Apesar da reclamação não fez nada para pegar a garrafa de volta, assistindo aborrecido enquanto Derek virava toda a bebida no chão.

Resmungou baixinho, enquanto encostava a nuca na árvore. Os olhos castanhos voltaram-se para o céu. Sorriu de leve.

– As estre... las... estão... dançando!

– Não. Você está bêbado – Derek respondeu seco.

Stiles virou-se para Hale. Estavam próximos o bastante para que se tornasse constrangedor em uma ocasião diferente. Mas em uma ocasião diferente Derek nunca ficaria tão perto do garoto. Talvez nem Stiles. Talvez.

– Sourwolf – o filho do xerife desdenhou, intimamente aliviado por ter conseguido pronunciar a palavrinha sem tropeçar nas letras.

Derek não disse nada, apenas observou a face corada do rapaz por breves instantes, ignorando o fato de que era observado de volta, apenas para finalizar a análise pouco discreta mirando aquelas íris chocolate borradas pela bebida, pela dor e solidão. Já tinha visto algo similar antes, quando perdera quase toda sua família no incêndio. Quando se culpara por não estar lá. Por sobreviver.

Sobreviver custava caro. Seguir em frente e enfrentar as conseqüências...

– Não vai... dizer que a culpa... não foi... minha? – Stiles perguntou chateado. Afinal, aquilo era o que mais ouvira nos últimos dias. Scott lhe dissera aquilo, assim como seu pai, a senhora McCall, Lydia... todos vivam jogando isso em sua cara, como se o garoto não fosse inteligente o bastante para saber.

_A culpa não foi sua. O nogitsune estava no controle. A culpa foi dessa criatura. Stiles..._

Stiles entendia isso perfeitamente, obrigado. Mas não sentia isso. Por mais que sua mente compreendesse a situação, seu coração ainda insistia em oprimir-se e auto flagelar-se segundo após segundo. Então que continuassem falando, falando e falando. Falando a troco de nada, pois Stiles não os escutava.

Derek não disse nada.

O silêncio se prolongou por alguns instantes. Oprimido, Stiles abaixou a cabeça, amargurado, ferido. A companhia silenciosa que Derek Hale lhe oferecia foi efetiva, tocou o direto onde doía mais. Não pode controlar as palavras quando vieram aos seus lábios. Talvez nem quisesse.

– Ela olhou para mim... – confessou. Não tinha certeza se revelava para Derek ou para si mesmo o que tanto o assustava – A Allison... ela olhou para mim... ela sabia que... era o fim... e eu sabia também...

A voz tremeu nas palavras finais. Nunca conseguira colocar aquilo para fora e a sensação vinha consumindo-o como um tumor maligno. Naquele derradeiro instante em que a Argent fora ferida o tempo parecera desacelerar por um instante. E nesse ínfimo instante os olhares de ambos se cruzaram, com intensidade o suficiente para criar uma marca na alma de Stiles. Um mísero segundo que jamais esqueceria.

Stiles não tinha certeza do que refletia nos olhos de Allison através daquela mirada. Medo? Desespero? Dor? Decepção?

Sabia somente o que atravessara seu coração em igual proporção. Culpa. Culpa por não ter sido capaz de...

Nesse instante a reflexão do garoto foi cortada. Ele sentiu que uma mão grande e forte se entrelaçava a sua. E só podia ser de...

Chocado, Stiles percebeu que era a mão de Derek que segurava a sua. De um modo desajeitado e um tanto forte demais. Porém quente e sólida, confiante.

– Derek...

O lobisomem parecia um tanto sem jeito. Não era bom com palavras. E agora começava a achar que era péssimo com gestos também!

– Não vou dizer que não foi sua culpa – Hale começou no tom de voz um tanto neutro – Você já está cansado de ouvir isso e de _saber_ disso.

– Eu... – Stiles começou a falar, mas sua mente estava um branco total. Derek virou o rosto e os dois rapazes se observaram. Havia um brilho nas íris esverdeadas... algo que Stilinski não teve certeza de como interpretar, mas que era bom. Sem dúvidas o olhar de Hale o envolveu e o aqueceu, tanto quanto os dedos de ambos entrelaçados.

– Pode sentir-se culpado se quiser – o mais velho foi dizendo – Mas não precisa passar por isso sozinho. Quero estar com você, se me deixar...

Stiles engoliu em seco, sem ter certeza do que dizer. O coração disparado e o rosto corado foi resposta mais do que suficiente pra Derek. O rapaz puxou a mão, segurando a de Stiles com firmeza, de modo que ele acabasse entre seus braços, aconchegado contra seu peito forte.

O garoto relaxou e se deixou acolher. O que Derek estava oferecendo era muito mais do que podia ter desejado. Ou imaginado se tornar realidade. E Stiles seria egoísta o bastante para aceitar. Sem pensar nas conseqüências ou implicações do ato de conforto. Derek mostrava que se importava o bastante para estar ali, apesar de tudo.

Pela primeira vez desde que o luta contra o Nogitsune começara e acabara Stiles permitiu-se mostrar o quão abalado e fragilizado ele estava, chorando silencioso nos braços e Derek.

E, igualmente pela primeira vez, ele pensou que talvez aquele brilho no último olhar de Allison destinado a ele não fosse medo, dor ou decepção.

Talvez fosse _perdão_.

Fim


	2. Only You Side B

**Título****: **Only you – side B**  
****Autor****: **Kaline Bogard**  
****Day 02****: **Cuddling somewhere

**Genero**: drama, angst

* * *

\- Não foi betada. Perdoem os erros :)

**Only you – Side B**

**Kaline Bogard**

Derek sabia o que era perder uma pessoa importante. Muitas pessoas importantes. Conhecia intimamente a sensação de sobreviver, o peso da vida depositado sobre os ombros e a responsabilidade de seguir em frente por quem não podia mais.

Experimentara os mesmos sentimentos que maculavam o coração daquele moleque com quem costumava ter pouca paciência, mas que agora conseguia dominar a maior parte de sua atenção.

Já não podia negar mais a si mesmo: Derek se preocupava com ele. A dor de Stiles, pouco a pouco, passara a ser a sua dor.

A cada dia se reconstruía, superando a tragédia que lhe roubara a família precocemente: seria impossível esquecer, claro. Mas Derek aprendia a manter as lembranças no lugar ao qual pertenciam: sempre no coração, sempre na memória. No entanto não como um peso a ser lamentado, e sim como um tributo. Ele devia ser feliz e grato por ter conhecido e mantido vínculo com pessoas tão especiais. Não tinha direito de transformá-los em um fardo doloroso a ser carregado.

Exatamente o que Stiles fazia naquele momento.

O garoto se afastava pouco a pouco dos amigos, se fechando em uma concha de auto acusação. Cada vez que alguém tentava dizer que ele era o mais inocente em toda aquela história era perceptível na face de Stiles o quanto desacreditava daquilo.

Os belos olhos castanhos viviam borrados, perdidos em algum lugar... talvez em um espaço-tempo em que a inocência quase infantil não houvesse sido roubada. Um espaço-tempo em que lobisomens, kanimas, nogitsunes faziam parte de contos de fadas.

Um lugar no espaço e no tempo em que Derek não fazia parte da vida de Stiles.

E que já era impossível de acontecer. Pois por mais dolorosas que fossem as consequências que teriam que encarar, Hale não se arrependia nem um pouco de ter conhecido Stiles, aprendido a ver todas as qualidades que aquele garoto possuía.

Ainda não compreendia bem os sentimentos em seu coração. Se preocupava demais com Stiles. Muito mais do que com qualquer um dos outros. E isso pouco tinha a ver com o fato de o menino ser humano, logo, um dos mais frágeis do Pack.

Não pretendia fugir do que sentia, seu desejo era apenas conhecer melhor aquela bagunça em seu peito. E a melhor forma para isso era aproximando-se de Stiles. Mesmo que o filho do xerife estivesse tão escorregadio e evitando a companhia dos amigos.

Claro, Derek Hale não era alguém que se podia evitar.

E Stiles sequer tentara, quando Derek sentou-se ao seu lado naquela noite estrelada roubando-lhe a garrafa de whisky, depois de ter seguido o jipe por todo o percurso até a Reserva Florestal. Ele apenas resmungou alguma coisa, bêbado, sobre a suposta propriedade da bebida.

– Ei... isso é... meu...

Derek sorriu de lado. Diversão tingiu os olhos esmeralda, e a resposta do rapaz foi virar a garrafa e derramar todo o líquido âmbar no chão de terra umida. A diversão aumentou ao ouvir o resmungo aborrecido, mesmo que Stiles nada fizesse para recuperar seu precioso objeto. Ao contrário, o menino recostou-se na árvore e suspirou baixo.

O suspiro foi como um corte de navalha no coração de Derek.

Stiles estava machucado, ferido. Sofria e parecia sem forças para seguir a diante. Talvez precisasse de alguém que lhe mostrasse o caminho. Dar o primeiro passo era a parte mais dificil. Parecia que continuar a vida era como dar as costas ao que cairam pelo caminho...

– As estre... las... estão... dançando! – a voz de Stiles ganhou a atenção do lobisomem. Ele respirou fundo, sem pensar direito no que diria.

– Não. Você está bêbado – Derek respondeu seco. A resposta acabou aborrecendo um pouco a Hale. Ele estava ali para dar conforto! Por que era tão difícil...?

Apesar disso sua resposta mal criada pareceu divertir o companheiro daquela noite. Stilinski pareceu ficar um pouco mais leve, enquanto a sombra de um sorriso passou por seus lábios.

– Sourwolf...

Derek ergueu uma sobrancelha. Os olhos esmeralda observando toda a face cheia de pintinhas. Ah, aquelas pintinhas... subitamente destacadas pelo rubor que cobriu o rosto quase infantil. Rubor causado pela bebida? Não... as batidas do coração de Stiles contavam uma outra história aos ouvidos sobrenaturais de Derek...

E foi graças a isso que o mais velho deixou-se levar. Entregou-se ao clima quase mistico daquela noite, seduzido pelo ar de abandono e fragilidade que davam a impressão de que Stiles estava em seu limite.

– Não vai... dizer que a culpa... não foi... minha?

A indagação veio a Derek com a força de uma bala de prata banhada em wolfsbane. Não houve defesa, pois não havia resposta certa. Não uma resposta que não fosse encontrada por Stiles dentro de seu próprio coração.

Derek sabia. Derek já estivera no lugar de Stiles. Por isso preferiu ficar calado.

– Ela olhou para mim... A Allison... ela olhou para mim... ela sabia que... era o fim... e eu sabia também...

O menino parecia alguém desesperado prestes a saltar de um precipício. E Derek compreendeu naquele segundo que ele queria ser a pessoa a evitar essa queda, a salvá-lo do fundo escuro, único destino que haveria para Stiles, caso ele desistisse de tudo. Ou... se não fosse possível, Derek compreendeu que seria capaz de saltar junto com ele.

E no instante seguinte o puxava para um abraço, prontamente aceito. E então Stiles estava em seus braços. Uma das mãos de ambos entrelaçadas e a outra mão de Derek sobre os cabelos de Stiles, acarinhando e tentando passar algum carinho.

Hale não era bom com palavras, descobria-se desajeitado com gestos de conforto. Mas ali, naquela noite silenciosa e estrelada, ele compreendeu que estava no lugar exato onde deveria. Ao lado daquele garoto. Por aquele garoto.

– Pode sentir-se culpado se quiser – se ouviu dizendo suave, quase gentil – Mas não precisa passar por isso sozinho. Quero estar com você, se me deixar...

Lágrimas transbordaram pelos olhos castanhos e soluções balançaram o corpo que parecia pequeno entre seus braços fortes.

A oferta fora aceita, mesmo que nenhuma palavra pronunciada. Stiles agarrou-se ao mais velho, como se ele fosse a tábua de salvação que o içaria em segurança daquele mar de sofrimento. Derek fechou os olhos e continuou acariciando os cabelos do rapaz, silencioso, com uma certeza agitando sua alma: ao aceitar sua mão estendida Stiles salvara não apenas a si mesmo.

O garoto salvara a ambos.

Fim

* * *

Esse é o fim da sequencia. Foi um duoshot. Para o próximo planejo fazer um Universo Alternativo, com comédia. Estejam avisados!

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

Próximo da lista:

03 - Gaming/watching a movie


	3. O que acontece no cinema

**Título:** O que começa no cinema...  
**Autor:** Kaline Bogard  
**Day 03**: Gaming/watching a movie**  
****Genero**: universo alternativo, comédia

* * *

\- Não foi betada. Perdoem os erros :)

**O que começa no cinema...**

**Kaline Bogard**

Derek e Cora foram uns dos primeiros a entrar na sala de cinema. Por sorte haviam muitos lugares livres para escolher a vontade. Ele preferia sentar-se na fila mais alta e ter uma visão mais ampla da grande tela. Infelizmente sua irmã preferia sentar-se no meio, mais próxima e mais envolvida pelo som. Então escolheram confortáveis poltronas na fila que ficava exatamente no meio e se acomodaram com os grandes baldes de pipoca e refrigerante.

Normalmente Derek Hale não era o tipo de cara que perde tempo indo ao cinema com a irmãzinha, mas as férias de Cora estavam chegando ao fim. Em dois dias a garota voltaria para Londres, onde morava com Laura. E nas duas semanas que ela passara na América, Derek conseguira driblar todos os programas que a irmã marcara para ambos.

Agora não podia fugir mais...

Só precisava ser otimista. Quais as chances de algo dar errado? O filme não era grande coisa: algo sobre super-heróis, com super-poderes, criado pela Marvel ou DC... não tinha certeza. O cast incluía o nome de bons atores e a direção ficara a cargo de um grande diretor.

Melhor que as comédias românticas exibidas nas outras salas. E a animação infantil.

Pouco a pouco a sala foi enchendo até não sobrar nenhum lugar vago. As luzes principais se apagaram ao inicio dos trailers. Quando o filme começou a ser exibido tudo caiu na penumbra e ficou silencioso. Ou quase...

– Santo Deus, eu tava doido para ver esse filme – o quase sussurro soou exatamente atrás de Derek, que franziu as sobrancelhas – pena que perdemos a estreia!

O rapaz resistiu a virar-se para ver quem tinha falado aquilo. Olhou para Cora, porém a menina parecia entretida com o que assistia.

– Olha lá, cara! É o Super Onda! Sabia que eles quase cortaram ele no roteiro inicial? Era para focar mais na Liga dos Poderosos da primeira geração. E nessa geração não tinha o Super Onda. Cara, como eles poderiam cortar o Super...

– Hã, hã – Derek fingiu que limpava a garganta e teve o efeito que desejava. A pessoa atrás de si parou de falar.

Por alguns minutos o filme passou em perfeita paz. Aqui e ali ouvia-se o som de saquinhos de biscoitos amassados e latinhas de refrigerante sendo abertas. Mas a pseudo paz não durou muito...

– Essa cena – a voz juvenil ecoou tentando inutilmente ser sussurrada – é do arco dois dos quadrinhos, no universo alternativo que o Garra Azul não morre. Como a cena foi muito impactante eles resolveram aproveitar – a última parte saiu estranha, como se o rapaz estivesse com a boca cheia de pipoca.

Derek franziu as sobrancelhas e trocou um olhar com Cora. A menina parecia estar se divertindo com a situação e nem um pouco incomodada com o tagarela atrás deles. Sorriu para o irmão mais velho, comendo da própria pipoca.

– Ah... presta atenção nessa parte, Scotty. Aqui que você vai entender o final. Depois vai ter uma cena secreta com a Dama das Feras e a Lava Flamejante fazendo um tipo de fusão que...

– HÃ HÃ – Derek voltou a resmungar irritado. Como assim ninguém mais se incomodava com aquele ser humano tagarelando o filme todo? Ou melhor, falando sem parar por quase todos os dez minutos de exibição?! Se continuasse assim por todas as duas horas e meia, Derek não ia aguentar!

Talvez fizesse tempo demais que estivera em uma sala de cinema desde a última vez, pois pelo que se lembrava as pessoas costumavam respeitar e ficar de boca fechada para não atrapalhar os outros! Talvez a escolha de filme tivesse sido a errada, deduziu ao olhar em volta e notar que basicamente todos ao redor eram adolescentes. Alguns cochichavam entre si, mas não chegava a ser audível como o moleque que matraqueava logo na fileira de trás. Que azar!

– Eu totalmente odiei a atriz que escolheram para fazer a Debbra. Não custava nada tingir o cabelo dela de loiro... imagina isso, cara, o orçamento de milhões e eles não tem tinta pro cabelo. E o...

Derek virou-se lentamente e lançou o olhar mais mortal possível para as pessoas da fileira de trás. Imediatamente às suas costas estava um rapaz com um balde enorme de pipoca e um copo gigantesco de refrigerante, que parou de falar e arregalou os olhos castanhos de leve. Ao lado dele estava um outro adolescente -provavelmente o tal de Scotty- com a mão sobre o joelho de uma garota de cabelos escuros ondulados. O casalzinho parecia divertir-se com a cena.

Então Derek encarou de olhos estreitados enquanto o tagarela parecia desconfortável e desviava os olhos para a tela, tentando fugir da mirada reprovadora.

Achando que intimidara o bastante, ele ajeitou-se na cadeira e concentrou-se no filme por quase dez longos e abençoados minutos. Até a primeira cena de ação propriamente dita. Superpoderes e rajadas de energia começaram a ser disparados entre mocinhos e vilões. Pareceu emoção demais para o garoto manter o silêncio.

– Essa foi a primeira cena que eles filmaram com toda a Liga dos Poderosos! O ator que faz o Catástrofe chegou a torcer o pulso. Sabia que a cena saiu direto da edição de Ouro do Chrono King? Foi um crossover. Eu tenho a edição. Deve valer uns oitocentos dólares agora. Acredita nisso...?

Derek percebeu que não adiantava contar até dez para se acalmar. Ele tinha chegado até o cinquenta e ainda queria esganar aquele pirralho.

– Shiiiiii – sibilou com seu humor caindo perigosamente.

– Fala sério, Scotty. Tem cada pessoa amarga nessa vida que adora atrapalhar a diversão dos outros – murmurou de modo que Derek pudesse escutar, antes de dar um longo -e ruidoso- gole no refrigerante.

A sobrancelha de Derek tremeu quando ele escutou aquilo, principalmente quando ele ouviu uma risadinha que devia ser do outro adolescente.

Não tão discretamente olhou de um lado para o outro. A maior parte da platéia continuava compenetrada no filme, inclusive Cora. Um ou dois o olharam de volta, talvez começando a se interessar no drama paralelo que se desenrolava dentro da sala. E dava mostras de ficar mais interessante que o próprio filme.

Respirando fundo Derek Hale considerou que talvez estivesse desatualizado demais e fosse antiquado demais. Qual o propósito de se estressar por algo que deveria aproveitar e diverti-lo? Relaxou e cruzou as mãos, deixando o balde de pipocas esquecido no braço da poltrona. Sentia-se pouco disposto a dar um show maior do que o garoto já estava dando.

Mas sua boa vontade foi posta a prova novamente.

– Isso não é canon – a voz sussurrada foi perfeitamente audível para Derek, que cerrou os lábios – Nos quadrinhos a Agulha Negra sai gravemente ferida, e enquanto ela se recupera fica mais intima do Águia de Ouro. Dai que a história segue para o crossover com...

Foi a gota d'água. Derek achou que já tinha dado todas as chances possíveis para aquele peste. O que era para ser um momento de diversão com sua irmã tornava-se um tormento. Ele nunca fora a mais paciente das pessoas.

Com irritação fora de escala ele virou-se para a fila de trás, mantendo no rosto a expressão mais fechada que conseguiu fazer.

– HÃHÃ!

Os dois garotos se entreolharam e o tal de Scotty disfarçou um sorriso, inclinou-se para o lado do tagarela e cochichou:

– Cara... acho que ele tá _rosnando_ pra você.

O garoto de grandes olhos castanhos deu de ombros.

– Não tenho medo de _sourwolf_ – debochou tentando parecer corajoso. O problema foi que ele estava com a boca cheia de pipocas e ao dizer aquilo uma escapou e voou até bater na testa de Derek.

Okay.

O "sourwolf" pareceu com um dos protagonistas do filme: ele transformou-se por completo, passando de lobo azedo para um verdadeiro vulcão em erupção...

continua...

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

Próximo da lista:

04 - On a date


	4. tem uma chance de

**Título****: **...tem uma chance de...**  
****Autor****: **Kaline Bogard**  
****Day 04****: **On a date  
**Genero**: universo alternativo, comédia

* * *

\- Não foi betada. Perdoem os erros :)

* * *

**...tem uma chance de...**

**Kaline Bogard**

– _Não tenho medo de _sourwolf_ – debochou tentando parecer corajoso. O problema foi que ele estava com a boca cheia de pipocas e ao dizer aquilo uma escapou e voou até bater na testa de Derek._

_Okay._

_O "sourwolf" pareceu com um dos protagonistas do filme: ele transformou-se por completo, passando de lobo azedo para um verdadeiro vulcão em erupção..._

Derek esticou o braço por puro reflexo, debruçando-se sobre o encosto da poltrona. Graças a pequena distância entre as fileiras conseguiu grudar na frente da blusa do garoto e puxá-lo em sua direção.

– Moleque... – praticamente rosnou a palavra.

O outro adolescente e sua namorada ficaram em pé, prontos para defender o amigo. Cora também ergueu-se de um salto, assim como Derek que içou o jovem, obrigando-o a ficar em pé e fazendo com baldes de pipoca e copos de refrigerante caíssem. O menino só continuou quieto por que ainda estava com a boca cheia...

Isso atraiu a atenção do restante do cinema, que começou a achar a cena muito mais interessante do que o filme. Os cochichos ficaram mais exaltados. Alguém gritou "briga" em algum lugar.

Porém, felizmente, um funcionário pareceu surgir do nada e usou a lanterna para clarear os baderneiros.

– Por favor, me acompanhem – pediu seco.

– Mas... – Cora tentou explicar, foi cortada.

– Ou vou chamar os seguranças.

A garota olhou para Derek, que ainda prendia o jovem desconhecido pela frente da blusa. Ela acabou colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do irmão de modo a chamar sua atenção e o fazendo soltar seu inusitado prisioneiro.

Sem opção os cinco acabaram saindo da sala em silêncio, diante da alvoroçada platéia que continuou com os animos exaltados antes de voltar a assistir o filme.

– Podem preencher a requisição de devolução do dinheiro de entrada – o lanterninha explicou para eles quando chegaram no pequeno hall em frente a bilheteria – É só pegar no guichê.

Terminou de falar e voltou para dentro da sala de exibição.

Por alguns breves segundos houve o silêncio, até o causador de tudo aquilo -que já tinha engolido as pipocas- resolveu manifestar sua indignação:

– Cara, não acredito que você me fez ser expulso do cinema! – apontou um dedo acusador para único adulto entre eles.

Isso fez Derek estufar o peito de indignação. Ele virou-se para dar uma resposta a altura, reparando realmente pela primeira vez no garoto. Notou as pequenas pintas marcando a pele perfeita, os lábios finos que davam simetria ao rosto, mas o que prendeu sua atenção mesmo foram os olhos grandes e castanhos, vivazes e profundos. Aquele pivete era lindo!

Hale só se deu conta de que estava encarando por tempo demais quando Cora deu uma pigarreada que o tirou do transe.

– Você não sabe ficar de boca fechada?! – esbravejou tentando esconder o embaraço, mas o estrago já estava feito.

– Derek! – Cora ralhou, apesar de ter entendido a fascinação que Derek não pudera ocultar – Isso é um cinema. As pessoas costumam comentar os filmes mesmo...

– Mas... – o rapaz tentou retrucar. Desde quando era assim? Na sua época de adolescente a sala era muito silenciosa, não era?

– Se quer paz e sossego aluga e assiste em casa – o garoto resmungou.

Derek pensou em dar uma resposta a altura, mas a garota de longos cabelos acabou falando na frente.

– A próxima sessão é as nove horas. Não posso ficar, Scott... – suspirou chateada olhando para o namorado.

– Stiles, vou levar Allison em casa. Depois eu volto e a gente assiste, okay?

O tagarela, que agora Derek descobria se chamar Stiles, deu de ombros.

– Deixa pra lá. Outro dia a gente assiste isso... – soou desanimado. Ele tinha gastado os últimos trocados naquela sessão, não sobrara mais dinheiro pois sua mesada tinha sido suspensa. Seu pai o castigara pelas notas baixas em Economia e Educação Física.

– Espera – Cora se intrometeu para surpresa de Derek. Fazia tempo que não vai o irmão tão admirado por outra pessoa. E eram poucos os que conseguiam tirar uma reação dele, mesmo que fosse irritação – Não se preocupe, meu irmão vai reembolsar as despesas. A próxima sessão é por conta dele.

Nada no mundo poderia descrever a expressão horrorizada que tomou conta da face do mais velho.

– De jeito nenhum – resmungou. Não ia fazer isso por aquele moleque. A culpa não era sua se ele não conseguia ficar de boca fechada.

– Não? Tem certeza, Derek? Você evitou todos os planos que eu fiz para a gente até agora. E conseguiu estragar nossa última noite juntos, irmaozão. Sabe como estou decepcionada com você?

Diante do pequeno discurso o rapaz engoliu em seco. Nesse ponto Cora tinha razão e a consciência pesou pra valer. Respirou fundo e voltou-se para o trio de adolescentes.

– Está bem – concordou de péssimo humor – Eu pago as entradas da próxima sessão.

– E pipocas! – Cora exigiu.

– E pipocas – Derek cedeu, erguendo os olhos como se pedisse muita paciência.

Os garotos se entreolharam, mas Allison balançou a cabeça. Precisava realmente ir embora.

– Levo a Allison em casa e depois eu volto – Scott prometeu se despedindo do amigo.

Ficaram apenas os Hale e Stiles. O menino enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, meio chateado.

– Temos duas horas e meia antes do filme – disse distraído. Podia ficar andando pelo shopping para matar o tempo.

– Vamos comer alguma coisa – Cora sugeriu – Por conta do meu irmão, claro.

– Cora!

Derek não acreditou na audácia da caçula. E sua irritação apenas aumentou quando notou o sorrisão sacana estendendo os lábios de Stiles, enquanto o garoto cruzava as mãos atrás da nuca.

– Eu aceito o convite. Estou faminto!

– Vão na frente e peguem uma mesa. Eu preciso ir ao banheiro – Cora falou distraída. Em sua mente o pequeno plano tomava forma e cor – Não tenha pena do meu irmão. A propósito, sou Cora Hale – terminou a frase estendendo a mão para o motivo de toda aquela confusão.

– Stiles – o jovem sorriu largo devolvendo o aperto.

– Esse é meu irmão Derek Hale. Como eu disse: não sinta remorsos ao fazer seu pedido.

Stiles sorriu largo, entrando na mesma sintonia da garota. Quando ela se afastou, virou-se para o mais velho:

– E então, grandão? – riu da expressão de Derek. A diferença de altura entre eles era mínima, porém Hale era dono de um físico bem mais forte.

– Praça de alimentação.

Sem dizer mais nada virou-se, sabendo que seria seguido. Stiles coçou a bochecha, mas acabou dando de ombros e foi atrás do outro.

– Você não devia fazer essa cara – o menino soou divertido.

– Que cara?

– De quem chupou limão – debochou sentando-se em uma das mesas vagas – Vai enrugar e ficar velho logo.

Derek olhou para ele, tentando encontrar uma resposta digna. Mas ao invés de encontrar algo ele acabou foi se perdendo, mergulhando naqueles olhos castanhos joviais outra vez.

Stiles percebeu que estava sendo encarado e corou.

– Ei, cara...

– Já volto – Derek levantou-se da cadeira e afastou-se sem dizer nada.

O adolescente apenas observou os passos rápidos e decididos. Não podia negar que ficara abalado com aquele olhar. Fazia tento tempo que alguém o olhara assim pela última vez... ou melhor, ninguém nunca o olhara assim a sua vida toda! Uau.

Derek Hale demorou tanto que Stiles achou que ele tivesse ido embora e o abandonado aqui. Foi impossível evitar o sorriso quando viu o rapaz voltando com uma bandeja na mão. Fast food com um cheiro ótimo.

– Como sabia?! – perguntou guloso alcançando o hambúrguer duplo.

– Isso é... – Derek ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver o tamanho da mordida que Stiles deu no lanche – a sua cara...

– Hummmmmm – gemeu ao conseguir enfiar algumas batatas fritas na boca, junto com o pedaço de hambúrguer. O garoto parecia faminto! – Dão bai omer ada?

Derek fez uma careta que revelou sua incredulidade. Não compreendera patavinas do que o menino dissera com a boca cheia.

– O que?

– Perguntei se não vai comer nada – repetiu depois de engolir com certa dificuldade. Deu um longo gole no refrigerante.

– Não. Não sinto fome.

Stiles deu de ombros e continuou atacando sua deliciosa refeição, ao mesmo tempo em que iniciava algum assunto aleatório que Derek não prestou atenção, fascinado que estava em admirar alguém tão cheio de vida e alegria. Fascinado a ponto de se perguntar por que motivo estivera irritado com ele mesmo...?

Stiles terminou de comer, mas não terminou de falar. O assunto agora era algo sobre aulas de Lacrosse na escola. Com as mãos livres do lanche o garoto podia gesticular a vontade, expansivo. Conseguiu bater o cotovelo em um rapaz que passava atrás de sua cadeira rumo a uma mesa livre e enroscar os dedos na alça da bolsa de uma senhora.

– Você é um desastre! – Derek exclamou sem poder evitar, arrancando um sorriso enorme do garoto.

– E você não é o primeiro a dizer isso – recostou-se na cadeira – Ahhhh estou cheio!

– Quer um sorvete...? – a voz de Derek soou até que divertida para alguém que fora obrigado a estar ali.

– Eu quero! – Stiles sorriu animado. Não estava acostumado a ter pessoas pagando coisas para ele. Exceto seu pai, claro. Mas era diferente.

– Espere aqui – ordenou enquanto ia atrás da sobremesa. Acabou demorando um pouco, pois era noite de sábado e o shopping estava lotado, consequentemente haviam filas grandes para comprar qualquer coisa.

Ao voltar para a mesa tinha um copo de Milk Shake e uma caneca de cerveja nas mãos. Estendeu o leite batido para Stiles, que olhou cumprido para a cerveja mas desistiu de pedir.

– Não sabia o sabor. Trouxe de chocolate.

– Chocolate é universal. Todo mundo gosta de chocolate! Obrigado – fez um biquinho para sugar o doce através do canudinho e, por algum motivo aleatório e desconhecido -mesmo, de verdade, na moral, sérião- Derek sentiu como se a praça de alimentação ficasse um pouco mais quente. Deu um gole tão grande na cerveja que deixou a caneca pela metade.

Depois disso pôs-se a bebericar mais devagar, permitindo que os olhos esmeralda vagueassem pela face de seu jovem companheiro, admirando a perfeição da pele pálida permeada de pintinhas, os olhos castanhos que iam de um lado para o outro, escaneando tudo o que acontecia no local, volta e meia caindo sobre Hale, intrigado pela forma como era observado, apesar de Derek não se dar conta nem do que fazia nem de que Stiles percebia isso.

A caneca de cerveja acabou e virou uma segunda. O Milk Shake foi substituído por um delicioso brownie encharcado de chocolate. Era surpresa para Derek: Stiles não se cansava de falar! Seus assuntos eram variados e inesgotáveis. E a maior parte do tempo desconhecidos para Hale. E, precisava admitir, não se cansava de ouvi-lo. Que rumo mais surpreendente para a noite!

– Ei, garotos! – a voz de Cora chegou até eles. Ela acenava com tickets na mão – Comprei os ingressos! A sessão já vai começar.

Derek arregalou os olhos e Stiles engasgou-se com o bolo. Duas horas e meia tinham se passado e eles nem perceberam!

– Cora... – o mais velho começou a ameaça, sacando logo de cara o que sua irmã tinha feito: ao desaparecer com a desculpa de ir ao banheiro deixara Derek e Stiles sozinhos o tempo todo! Mas a menina não lhe deu tempo de continuar a reprimenda. Agitou dois tickets e estendeu para Derek.

– Aqui estão. Não vão perder o filme! – então mostrou um ticket que segurava na outra mão – Vou assistir a animação! A gente se vê depois do filme. Bye, bye!

Enquanto a garota saia correndo Derek e Stiles se entreolharam sem saber o que fazer.

continua...

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

Minha meta era 1000 palavras. Só 1000. I hate my life i.i

Próximo da lista:

05 - Kissing

Stiles liga para Scott – ele conta sobre Cora pedindo para eles não voltarem (Stiles – 02 ingressos) virar realidade


	5. virar realidade

**Título: **…virar realidade**  
****Autor: **Kaline Bogard**  
****Day 05: **Kissing

**Genero**: universo alternativo, comédia

* * *

\- Não foi betada. Perdoem os erros :)

* * *

**...virar realidade**

**Kaline Bogard**

E ali estava Derek, na situação mais inesperada que já vivera em toda sua vida, depois de quase brigar na sala de cinema, ser expulso e acabar compartilhando um espaço de tempo agradável com o causador de tantos problemas. E ia piorar: sua irmã lhe arrumara ingressos para assistir o filme do qual tinham sido expulsos mais cedo...

– Só tem dois... – a voz de Stiles trouxe Derek Hale de volta a realidade. Ele piscou um tanto confuso, tentando recuperar o foco.

– O quê?

O garoto lambeu os dedos sujos pelo brownie de chocolate antes de responder.

– Sua irmã trouxe dois tickets. Mas o Scott ficou de voltar para assistir com a gente.

– Ah – Derek deu de ombros. Teve certeza que a caçula dera um jeito de falar com o tal Scott. Pensando bem, ela saíra muito apressada para ir ao banheiro. Talvez tivesse corrido atrás do adolescente e combinado algo com ele – Você não conhece minha irmã... aposto que seu amigo não vai voltar ao shopping hoje.

– Mas...

– Vamos assistir? – o mais velho cortou a frase, ficando em pé. Depois brigaria com Cora por suas maquinações. Não podia desperdiçar os ingressos, afinal de contas. Nem a chance de continuar mais um pouco ao lado daquele garoto – São para a exibição 3D.

Ao ouvir aquilo os olhos de Stiles brilharam e ele ficou tão animado que por breves segundos pareceu que ia irradiar luzes coloridas. E sua empolgação tinha uma boa justificativa.

– Santo Deus! Eu totalmente queria ver a exibição em 3D. A sala desse cinema é uma das melhores do estado! E uma das mais caras também... meu pai cortou minha mesada e me deixou de castigo sem o jipe. Eu vim hoje por que o Scott só podia vir essa noite. Se não eu tinha vindo na quinta já que o 3D é mais barato... – terminou baixando um pouco a voz.

Derek soltou ar pelo nariz, sem parar de surpreender-se com aquele garoto. Perguntou-se por que motivo ele estaria de castigo, mas desistiu de tentar adivinhar. O filme esperava por eles.

– Anda logo. Temos que comprar pipocas.

Stiles sorriu e obedeceu. Juntos foram pegar as pipocas e refrigerantes e apressaram-se para a fila que já estava se formando.

– _Precisamos_ sentar no meio – Stiles disse desesperado, enfiando pipoca na boca – O som é bem melhor!

Derek concordou em silêncio.

Por toda a fila Stiles atacou a pipoca, a ponto de estar quase pela metade quando eles conseguiram pegar os óculos e acomodar-se confortavelmente em ótimas poltronas na fileira do meio.

– Não coloca os óculos ainda! – ele explicou – Os trailers não são em 3D.

– Okay.

Finalmente o filme começou. Stiles conseguiu ficar em silêncio por dez inacreditáveis minutos.

– Santo Deus – ele inclinou-se para o lado de Derek, fazendo o ombro de ambos roçar de leve – Essa é a Debbra. Nos quadrinhos ela é loira. Não entendo por que mudaram isso...

Derek não respondeu. Lembrava-se bem de já ter ouvido isso na sessão anterior, da qual tinham sido vergonhosamente expulsos.

– Ah, olha lá, cara! Prestou atenção nisso? Vai ser importante para a cena secreta! – continuou comentando a cena seguinte. Dessa vez, surpreendentemente, Derek Hale não sentiu irritação alguma por ouvi-lo. E tinha nada a ver com o medo de ser expulso novamente. Pelo contrário, ele gostou mesmo da forma como o menino se inclinava para seu lado e cochichava as informações, como se fossem grandes amigos ou algo mais...

A certo ponto Derek enfiou a mão no balde de pipoca e esbarrou na mão de Stiles. Confuso, olhou para o garoto que sorriu largo e feliz, mostrando o próprio balde vazio.

– As minhas acabaram! – ele cochichou, revelando-se um tremendo cara de pau.

Foi a vez de Derek sorrir, por que nunca conhecera alguém como Stiles! E era impossível não se derreter com o charme um tanto inocente, mas muito autêntico.

Em determinado momento o celular no bolso de Hale vibrou. Ele pegou o aparelho e leu o SMS que Cora lhe enviara: "_Encontrei o Isaac e fui embora com ele. Divirta-se 3_" Sua irmã era terrível! E ia lhe pagar por aquela.

Ao final do filme o mais velho fez menção de levantar-se, mas Stiles segurou na barra de sua blusa e o puxou para baixo.

– A cena secreta, cara! Espera aí.

E ele obedeceu, sentando-se outra vez. A maioria das pessoas ia abandonando o cinema, pouco interessados no que havia após os créditos. Apenas Stiles, Derek e um rapaz ficaram na sala para a incrível cena misteriosa que... durou vinte míseros segundos! E valeu um resmungo de incredulidade por parte do mais velho.

– Essa vai ser a deixa para o próximo filme. É um longa só sobre o Garra Azul. Vai ser demais! Vão lançar em novembro do ano que vem – explicou ao levantar-se da cadeira e indicar que era hora de partir.

Saíram em silencio até o hall de entrada do cinema. O shopping já passara da hora de fechar, por isso estava tudo tranquilo. Ali Stiles cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e lançou um longo olhar na direção de Derek.

– Parece que é isso, grandão.

– É.

Nenhum dos dois sentia vontade de separar-se ali. Mas estava chegando a hora de dizer adeus.

– Sinto muito por ter estragado sua noite – Stiles sussurrou sem olhar direto para o outro – As vezes eu falo demais, sabe? Sou meio sem noção.

– Como você vai embora? – Derek mudou o assunto, lembrando-se de que ele dissera que estava de carona com o amigo.

– Eu me viro... não se preocupe.

– Vem, te levo em casa.

Stiles abriu um sorrisão no mínimo suspeito.

– Você não é nenhum tipo de psicopata assassino, é?

– Não – Derek respondeu seco.

– E você diria se fosse? – provocou, mas acabou rindo diante da careta que o mais velho fez – Cara, suas sobrancelhas se mexem de um jeito engraçado. Parece fazem a dança do ventre...

– O quê?!

– Nada. Vamos encontrar a sua irmã?

Derek virou-se em direção as escadas que davam acesso ao estacionamento, com Stiles seguindo ao seu lado.

– Cora já foi embora com um amigo – Derek informou soando inconformado. Como sua irmã podia tramar contra ele dessa forma?! Bem... talvez não exatamente "contra" ele, concluiu olhado de esguelha para o garoto ao seu lado. Não podia negar que a noite não fora tão ruim assim. Quem diria...

O piso do estacionamento estava pouco movimentado. O shopping já estava fechado a mais de uma hora, apenas os usuários do cinema ainda estavam por ali. Por tal motivo foi fácil achar o Camaro de Derek (que arrancou um assobio de Stiles) e sair do prédio foi ainda mais rápido.

Mal se acomodou e travou o cinto Stiles já ligou o rádio do carro e buscou uma rádio com um som barulhento. Após ganhar um olhar de alerta acabou baixando o volume, para não incomodar muito o dono do veículo.

– Onde você mora?

– Vira a primeira a direita e segue reto. É longe – suspirou e afundou no banco macio. Ele estava se sentido ótimo e não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder isso. Derek também se sentia muito bem, mas não conseguia demonstrar no semblante fechado.

Stiles foi dando as orientações e depois de algum tempo chegaram a casa do garoto. Uma residência realmente mais afastada da cidade, porém muito agradável e bem cuidada. Havia uma luz acesa no andar de cima e as luzes de fora também iluminavam o gramado da frente.

– Acho que meu pai está acordado – o adolescente disse de forma distraída, soltando o cinto de segurança.

Derek observou, sentindo um aperto no peito. Nunca conhecera um moleque mais inconveniente, tagarela, atrevido e cara de pau. Adorável...

Não queria deixá-lo sair de sua vida!

Sem que desse conta se viu esticando a mão e passando os dedos pela nuca que se arrepiou ao contato, tão sensível era. Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram de leve e os lábios finos se entreabriram, um convite não feito para o beijo que aconteceu. E que beijo!

Derek inclinou-se sobre Stiles, enroscando as línguas de ambos, impondo um ritmo que o menino quase não conseguiu acompanhar. Um beijo que ganharia o Oscar, se aquela fosse a cena de um filme.

Ao se separarem Stiles respirou fundo e levou uma mão aos lábios. O rosto estava corado, fazendo as pintinhas se destacarem ainda mais na pele perfeita.

– Uau... – foi tudo o que disse.

– Você não estragou minha noite – só então Derek respondeu ao pedido de desculpas que o garoto lhe fizera mais cedo. E foi muito sincero ao confessar-se. No primeiro contato até quisera mesmo pegá-lo pelo pescoço e esganá-lo. Mas no decorrer da noite, ao conhecê-lo um pouquinho mais, sua opinião mudara 180 graus!

Queria deixá-lo sem fôlego sim, mas de tanto beijá-lo! Não por machucá-lo.

– Então não é um adeus...? – Stiles sorriu diante da possibilidade.

– Só se você quiser... – não pôde continuar a frase. Foi a vez de Stiles segurar-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos e aproximar a face de ambos, um tanto desajeitado, como se não soubesse bem o que fazer. Todavia Derek sabia: venceu a distância que os separava e deu inicio a um novo e -pasmem- mais apaixonado beijo.

Nenhum dos dois queria dar adeus. Então não havia motivos para finalizar aquela história.

Fim

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

O desafio é "30Day OTP", mas as regras não dizem que os 30 dias tem que ser consecutivos. Como eu gosto do desafio tentarei postar durante o mês de agosto! Vamos ser se eu consigo!

Próximo da lista:

06 - Wearing eachothers' clothes


	6. Na pressão

**Título: **Na pressão**  
****Autor: **Kaline Bogard**  
****Day 06: **Wearing eachothers' clothes  
**Genero**: comédia, um pouco de drama (bem pouco mesmo)  
**Aviso**: Spoilers da primeira temporada, linguagem imprópria

* * *

\- Não foi betada. Perdoem os erros :)

* * *

**Na pressão **

**Kaline Bogard**

Stiles não soube dizer se foi a consciência de seus sentimentos que o tornou tão perceptivo a presença de Derek ou se foi a presença de Derek que o tornou consciente de seus sentimentos.

Na verdade Stiles não soube dizer nem mesmo o que tal pensamento queria dizer! A não ser o óbvio: ele estava confuso.

Tudo começara naquele maldito dia em que tivera a maldita idéia de usar Derek para seduzir Danny e convencê-lo a ajudar a encontrar certa localização através de um celular.

Sim.

Mais um dos Planos Brilhantes do Stiles que, de um jeito ou de outro, se voltavam contra ele! Mas como ia saber que ver Derek vestindo aquela camiseta agarradinha ia mexer com sua estrutura?!

Stiles achou que seria divertido ver o cara marrentão enfiado em uma das suas camisetas. Convenhamos: com o físico magrelo ele não seria aceito como ator em um filme de ação, a não ser como o terceiro figurante aleatório que morre na seqüência inicial de apresentação do protagonista.

E até se divertira a princípio. A expressão desgostosa na face de Derek fora impagável! Stiles achou que ia morrer sufocado, tentando engolir a risada. Infelizmente os olhos acabaram descendo para o corpo malhado e começou ali sua danação.

O tecido fino da camiseta aderira aos músculos torneados como uma segunda pele, desenhando-os de um jeito tal que acendeu uma luz na mente de Stiles e o menino se pegou com vontade de enfiar a mão por baixo daquela camiseta e tocar o corpo firme, sentir a textura da pele...

Okay.

Foi um choque aceitar aquilo; que ele, um garoto até então muito hétero, obrigado por notar; apaixonado pela Lydia desde o Ensino Fundamental, descobria-se balançado de desejos por outro homem! Um macho da mesma espécie! Bem, não exatamente da mesma espécie, mas ainda assim um macho. Não. Não um macho, na verdade um Macho.

Risque o Macho e substitua por MACHO.

Stiles estava apaixonado por outro MACHO. Isso. Com todas as letras em maiúsculo, negritado e sublinhado duplo.

E desde então fugia de Derek Hale como o diabo foge da cruz. Nah... nem o diabo fugindo da cruz seria tão bom em escapar quanto Stiles estava sendo. E olha que falamos de um humano fugindo de um lobisomem.

E Derek não estava ajudando em nada! O maldito parecia estar basicamente em todos os lugares que Stiles. Se o garoto ia a uma reunião na casa de Deaton com Scott quem aparecia? Derek. Se ia investigar uma confusão na escola com um ônibus destruído quem ia farejar? Derek. Se fazia ronda no hospital para garantir a segurança de Melissa quem ia derrubar pulgas por lá? Scott. Errado! Quer dizer, o Scott também. E o Derek!

Stiles achou que ia enlouquecer com isso.

Passara por uma rápida fase de negação, afinal não é fácil acordar pela manhã sendo hétero e ir dormir a noite com sua sexualidade totalmente balançada graças a outro homem. Só foi uma negação rápida por que... seja sincero: que hétero no mundo não se balançaria por Derek Macho Alpha Hale?

Bem... Stiles perdeu algum tempo discutindo com sua mente, pois o Alpha nesse caso não tem a ver com o detalhe "lobisomem", se tivesse seria mais correto dizer Derek Macho Beta Hale.

E dizendo Derek Macho Beta Hale o efeito não era o mesmo que Derek Macho Alpha Hale.

No fim da discussão mental Stiles e seu cérebro chegaram a um acordo de cavalheiros e concordaram em se referir ao lobisomem como Derek Pica das Galáxias Hale. Título extremamente auto-explicativo.

Usar ironias e o humor era a melhor defesa que Stiles tinha. No fundo sentia-se perdido e desamparado. Incerto não apenas sobre sua sexualidade, mas sobre seus sentimentos. Cada vez que analisava a situação se via mais e mais apaixonado pelo lobisomem. E não era nada parecido com o que sentira por Lydia até então.

Era algo tão forte que o deixava sem fôlego, disparava seu coração e fazia seu estomago pesar, como se tivesse um buraco na barriga que comida nenhuma no mundo parecia suficiente para encher. Por que o buraco, na verdade, não era na barriga. Era na alma.

O que ele ia fazer?

Ele não precisou fazer nada.

Uma noite estava no campo, sozinho treinando arremessos contra o gol vazio. Fez isso até cansar-se. Então deixou-se cair sentado na grama e respirou fundo. Só então deu-se conta do ar frio da noite que arrepiou a pele pouco protegida pelo uniforme de Lacrosse.

Pensou que era melhor ir embora, já que não trouxera um agasalho quando sentiu aquela sensação chata de estar sendo observado. Olhou em volta e notou Derek Hale encostado em uma árvore mais afastada, no limite do campo, com os braços cruzados e o ar sério de sempre.

Stiles não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa. Seu queixo caiu e ele olhou para baixo imaginando que aquela era a deixa perfeita para um buraco abrir-se aos seus pés e ele escorregar até o Japão, onde não havia Derek Hale nem ninguém que trouxesse dúvidas ao garoto.

Infelizmente para Stiles nada disso aconteceu, o chão continuou intacto e não ganhou uma passagem de graça para a terra do manga. E o confronto que ele tanto lutara para evitar acabou acontecendo.

– Não sei onde Scott está... – começou a falar, mas a boca ficou seca e ele acabou passando a língua pelos lábios, nervoso.

– Não quero falar com ele – a voz de Derek soou grave e seca. Ele esperou que Stiles dissesse alguma coisa, no entanto tudo o que o menino conseguiu fazer foi continuar sentado, abrindo e fechando a boca sem saber o que dizer. Havia um ar de desamparo tão grande na face pálida que Derek suspirou e resolveu aliviar. Foi sentar-se ao lado dele – Eu já sei, Stiles. De tudo.

– O quê?! – Stilinski se fez de desentendido.

– Seu coração – Derek resmungou – Não guarda nenhum segredo batendo desse jeito. Nem o suor frio em suas mãos ou adrenalina e...

– Ta, ta. Já entendi. Lobo idiota – cortou sem jeito. Desviou os olhos castanhos para o outro lado, sem jeito de encarar Derek. Contava que seria rejeitado. Outra vez. Um novo record para Stiles: desprezado pela garota popular e pelo lobisomem pica das galáxias. Uau.

Notou de canto de olho que o rapaz estava se movimentando e deduziu que ele estava se levantando para ir embora. Foi uma surpresa sentir que ao contrário do que imaginara, Derek não planejava ir embora. Ele somente tirara a jaqueta de couro e a colocara sobre os ombros de Stiles, que ainda tremulava de frio.

O calor do corpo de Derek imediatamente envolveu o corpo de Stilinski, o cheiro do mais velho o atingiu e o inebriou. O cheiro de MACHO. O cheiro de Derek.

Então Hale passou um braço pelo ombro de Stiles e o puxou de encontro ao próprio peito. E o garoto se deixou levar. Era sincero o bastante para admitir que aquele era o melhor lugar para se estar.

– Não devia ter fugido tanto – Derek recriminou com certa suavidade.

Stiles não disse nada. Se fugira antes era por ter se assustado e se perdido com o que descobria sobre si próprio e sobre os sentimentos que despertavam em seu coração. Não tinha esperanças de ser correspondido. Não por Derek Pica das Galáxias Hale... bem, vocês já sabem de todo o conflito mental.

E ali, sentado na grama úmida de uma noite fria nos braços de Derek, um pensamento maluco passou pela mente de Stiles.

Talvez ele não fosse o terceiro figurante aleatório que morre na seqüência inicial de apresentação do protagonista em um filme de ação(1). Talvez tivesse um pouco de sorte e fosse o par romântico com quem o mocinho de uma comédia romântica fica no final!

Fim

* * *

(1) Essa frase saiu de uma conversa com Archangel of Dragons, na qual eu ri muito e achei que era a cara do Stiles pensar isso!

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

Preciso confessar: era para ser um drama! Um angst sombrio com os pensamentos pessimistas do Stiles. Como, em nome de Deus, virou esse piada?!

Próximo da lista:

07 – Cosplaying

Céus...esse vai dar trabalho! Desafio sambando na minha cara :/


	7. Surpresas

**Título: ****Surpresas****  
****Autor: ****Kaline Bogard****  
****Day 07: **Cosplaying  
**Genero**: romance  
**Aviso**: Universo Alternativo, alteração na idade da Cora

* * *

\- Não foi betada. Perdoem os erros :)

* * *

**Surpresas**

**Kaline Bogard**

Derek inspirou fundo e em seguida expirou, fazendo a respiração se condensar no ar em uma densa nuvem de vapor. Estava frio. E ele sentia-se entediado.

Todos os anos sobrava para ele levar a irmã caçula para recolher doces no Halloween. Antigamente se divertia bastante também, porém os últimos quatro anos estavam sendo bem chatos. Ele já não era mais criança e não queria pedir doces na rua.

Como não havia mais ninguém que pudesse levá-la ali estava ele, com as mãos geladas dentro do bolso da calça, com sua típica jaqueta de couro preta e calças jeans, andando atrás de uma garotinha com a animação ligada no máximo de seus doze anos. Doze anos! Quem nos dias atuais ainda pegava doces com essa idade? Cora, é claro.

E ela ainda usava fantasia! A desse ano era uma capa de vampiro com um vestido longo que a deixava ainda mais magrela. Os dentes postiços eram hilários! Grandes demais para a boca da menina, impedindo que ela fechasse os lábios por completo. E a garota conseguira sangue falso para conseguir uma aparência mais assustadora. Infelizmente não dera muito certo, por que o líquido vermelho tinha gosto de morango, então Cora acabava lambendo tudo.

Lá iam ambos pela noite fria, batendo de porta em porta, encontrando com as mais estranhas criaturas, de sinistras a engraçadas, de variadas idades, aos gritos ocasionais de "Doces ou travessuras".

Pouco a pouco a sacola de Cora foi se enchendo e ganhando um bom tamanho. A menina andava com um pirulito enfiado na boca, dançando entre as presas vampirescas quando Derek decidiu que era hora de voltar para casa. A irmã conseguira doces o bastante para semanas, passava das dez da noite, ele sentia frio, estava cansado e entediado. A concentração de crianças diminuíra consideravelmente, deixando a rua meio vazia e a neblina gélida começava a dar a noite um ar sinistro.

– Já chega de doces, não acha?

– Ah, irmão! – a garota parou de andar e virou-se para esperar que o mais velho a alcançasse – Nunca haverá doces o bastante! Eu trouxe duas sacolas! Mas só enchemos uma! É cedo… por favor!

– Não. Vamos embora.

– Eu nunca posso ficar até tarde na rua! Só dessa vez, Derek…

– Cora…

O diálogo da dupla foi interrompido. Som de vozes exaltadas chamaram a atenção dos dois. Curiosa, a menina saiu correndo em direção a esquina fazendo Derek girar os olhos, irritado. Sua irmã tinha o péssimo habito de meter o nariz onde não era chamada.

Sem escolha saiu correndo atrás da caçula, antes que ela se metesse em confusão. E foi bem isso que encontraram ao virar a rua: quatro rapazes mais ou menos da mesma idade em uma situação que não precisava de mais explicações: dois garotos segurando um garoto, enquanto um último erguia o punho pronto para acertá-lo no rosto.

– EI, VALENTÕES! – Cora com o instinto de proteger os mais fracos não hesitou um segundo sequer antes de enfrentar os três agressores.

Derek não disse nada, mas parou ao lado da irmãzinha, com uma expressão bem sombria em seu rosto.

Os três sabiam que não eram páreos para o rapaz recém chegado. O pseudo agressor agarrou uma sacola que estivera caída no chão, deu as costas e saiu em disparada! Os comparsas empurram a vítima e seguiram o provável líder.

– IDIOTAS! – a jovem Hale berrou, frustrada por ver que eles fugiam.

Preocupada caminhou até o outro rapaz, que sentava-se no chão e o ajudou a se levantar. Ele usava uma fantasia do Batman, com direito a máscara, capa e cinto de utilidades. Derek, que também se aproximou, franziu as sobrancelhas. Aquele menino deveria ter uns catorze anos... meio grandinho para pedir doces no Halloween.

– Obrigado – ele agradeceu. Apesar de ter escapado da surra parecia desolado. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam por trás da máscara, suspeitosamente marejados.

– Você está bem? – Derek perguntou, um tanto comovido – Seu nariz está sangrando.

– Aqueles imbecis roubaram meus doces – lamentou enquanto passava a manga da fantasia pelo rosto, ato que lhe arrancou um gemido dolorido. Ao notar a expressão um tanto irônica de Derek, fungou – Não me olhe assim. É melhor pedir doces do que sair roubando os outros.

O rapaz mais velho teve que concordar com a afirmação ofendida. Não era errado vestir uma fantasia e sair coletando doces, não importava a idade. Roubar era o ato realmente repreensível.

– Não fique triste. Meu nome é Cora Hale. Esse é meu irmão Derek Hale.

– Prazer! E obrigado pela ajuda. Eu teria levado uma surra se vocês não aparecessem. Eu me chamo Stiles.

– Posso dividir os meus com você – Cora estendeu a sacola, sentindo-se solidária ao garoto que perdera seu tesouro depois de uma noite de trabalho árduo. O Batman parecia tão chateado. Era difícil não se comover.

– Não – Derek cortou o gesto de boa vontade – Não precisa dividir seus doces. Vamos refazer o caminho com você e encher uma nova sacola.

Sua oferta pegou tanto Stiles quanto Cora de surpresa. Surpreendeu Stiles por que ele não acreditou que dois estranhos pudessem perder tempo fazendo algo tão legal por alguém. E surpreendeu Cora por que ela conhecia o irmão. Nunca o vira sendo tão altruísta! Principalmente em uma noite fria de Halloween.

– Obrigado! – o Batman exultou.

– Tenho uma sacola extra! – Cora ficou feliz por não ter enchido as duas sacolas. Agora podia ajudar uma pessoa com ela.

– VAMOS! – Stiles virou-se com um meneio teatral da capa – Você pode ser a Batgirl e você pode ser o Robin.

Terminou a frase rindo e sendo acompanhado por Cora. Derek apenas girou os olhos, entediado. O mais velho jamais admitiria, mas aquele acabou tornando-se um dos melhores Halloweens de todos que saíra para pedir doces. Stiles era divertido, espontâneo e muito tagarela. Realmente tentou entrar no espírito do personagem, mas fracassou miseravelmente, pois não conseguia ser sombrio como o Batman! Além disso a sacola de Cora dobrou de tamanho, tendo ela que; no fim das contas, dividir com Stiles, pois estava pesada demais e corria o risco de arrebentar.

Sim. Aquele com certeza foi o melhor Halloween de todos. E apesar de ter se separado de Stiles aquela noite, sem pegar um meio de contato nem nada, Derek nunca conseguiu esquecê-lo nos cinco anos que se seguiram.

Saiu ano após anos para recolher doces na noite das bruxas, mesmo quando Cora estava grande demais para isso e só ia por que o irmão mais velho a obrigava. Pesquisou discretamente o nome "Stiles" entre seus amigos e ainda mais sutilmente entre os amigos de Cora. Ninguém o conhecia.

Suas esperanças secretas não se concretizaram: ele não voltou a encontrar aquele menino.

D&S

Derek Hale encontrou uma mesa vazia no refeitório e sentou-se. Não estava com paciência para os colegas de classe, que só pensavam em falar na festa de formatura do final do ano. Tinham mais de oito meses para se programar, afinal, ainda era primeira semana de aula na faculdade. Não entendia a pressa, ainda que fosse o último ano do curso.

Preferia sentar ali e começar a ler o livro de Direito Tributário, matéria que tinha mais dificuldade, pois achava a mais maçante.

Não tinha virado nem duas páginas quando uma sombra caiu sobre ele e alguém sentou-se a sua frente. Ergueu os olhos verdes sem reconhecer o recém chegado, um jovem alto e magro de mais ou menos dezenove anos com dois grande copos de suco de laranja mas mãos. Ele estava sem fôlego, como se tivesse corrido e sentou-se desajeitado, quase caindo da cadeira.

– Cara! Não acredito que encontrei você aqui! Que mundo pequeno! – um sorriso lindo iluminou a face do rapaz que em seguida respirou muito fundo para recuperar o fôlego.

Derek franziu as sobrancelhas. Analisou o rosto juvenil de pele pálida pontilhada de pintinhas. Analisou os olhos castanhos grandes e brilhantes de empolgação. E chegou a uma conclusão óbvia: não fazia idéia de quem era aquele garoto.

– Desculpe-me?

O rapaz sorriu de um jeito tão peculiar, que despertou algo familiar na memória de Derek.

– Não lembra de mim?!

– Não – respondeu seco, irritado com a sensação de ter algo na ponta da língua, mas não saber bem o que. De onde conhecia aquele garoto?

– Acredita que eu procurei você esse tempo todo?! Em todos os lugares?! Santo Deus, e aqui estamos nós! É... emocionante.

– Quem é você? – Derek foi direto ao ponto, irritado em não conseguir se lembrar.

A resposta veio acompanhada de um sorriso enorme e cheio de dentes, que causaria inveja a qualquer tubarão. Uma resposta que fez fogos de artifício explodirem na mente de Hale. O recém chegado empurrou um dos copos sobre o tampo da mesa, uma singela oferenda para Derek, depois respirou fundo e recostou-se na cadeira.

– Eu sou o Batman.

Fim

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

Próximo da lista:

08 – Shopping

Hum… acho que esse será mais fácil


	8. Just a moment

**Título: **Just a moment**  
****Autor: **Kaline Bogard**  
****Day 08: **Shopping  
**Genero**: romance, humor  
**Aviso**: spoiler

* * *

\- Não foi betada. Perdoem os erros :)

* * *

**Just a moment**

**Kaline Bogard**

Stiles acordou eufórico naquela manhã. Finalmente depois de tanta espera Derek e ele poderiam sair para ir às compras. O lobisomem odiava esse tipo de coisa, sendo aquele cara que leva a primeira roupa que experimenta e se satisfaz com a jaqueta de couro...

Mas Stiles possuía um trunfo: o namorado não precisaria experimentar nada. O casal ia comprar roupas de bebê, para o primeiro bebê -ou filhote, que seja- de Scott e Allison, que escolheram o filho do xerife para ser padrinho da criança, junto com Lydia.

O primeiro filho de Scott, afilhado de Stiles, um meninão que seria mais que bem vindo! Estavam todos ansiosos contando os meses. O parto estava previsto para dali dois meses. Era mais do que hora de comprar os presentes.

Com um Derek muito mal humorado (nada contra a criança, claro. Ele só não gostava de ir às lojas) e Stiles no auge da hiperatividade o dia começou.

Primeiro foram a uma casa de móveis. Não foi trabalho algum escolher o berço azul e branco, uma pequena cômoda azul e uma dupla de criados-mudos também em azul.

– É o primeiro filho de vocês? – uma atendente para lá de assanhada perguntou, fazendo Stiles corar sem jeito e Derek erguer as sobrancelhas.

– É para nosso afilhado – o humano explicou com um sorriso – Planejamos esperar um pouco mais antes de adotar uma criança.

A afirmação fez Derek erguer -pasmem- ainda mais as sobrancelhas. Porém a atendente não percebeu sua expressão surpresa, feliz que estava com a venda e a atenção que Stiles lhe dispensava.

A próxima parada foi uma loja de decorações. O casal sentou-se com um dos funcionários para montar o papel de parede com vários filhotes de lobo e decalques de lobo para colar nos móveis. Os desenhos eram fofinhos e carismáticos. Mas não arrancaram nem um sorriso de Derek. Não que Stiles reclamasse, pois a) Derek era emburrado por natureza e b) Stiles tinha animação o suficiente para compensar cem lobisomens carrancudos.

– Primeiro filho? – o atendente perguntou diante da felicidade de Stilinski.

– Não – ele respondeu com embaraço – Ainda estamos pensando nisso. É para nosso afilhado.

A resposta de Stiles causou novo incomodo em Derek. Será que ele estava lhe dando alguma indireta? Nunca tinham falado sobre aquilo, nem mesmo mencionado o assunto! Engoliu em seco pelo pensamento. Não se sentia preparado para adotar uma criança!

Depois de acertados os detalhes dos enfeites, foram para o shopping. Era hora de comprar roupinhas. Ah, as roupinhas!

Se houvesse um medidor para níveis de empolgação Stiles quebraria sem esforço. Surpreendeu até Derek! Mas eram tantas roupinhas, tão pequeninas e delicadas... impossível não se derreter com a perspectiva de uma criança entrando na vida deles.

E ao pegar uma blusinha verde nas mãos Derek sentiu como se uma barreira que ele nem sabia existir se partisse. Ele se pegou imaginando a sensação de ter uma criança vestindo aquela roupa pequenina, acolhê-la nos braços e cuidá-la. Aquela sensação de ter uma família, _sua_ família. Uma sensação que perdera anos atrás, quando Kate destruíra os Hale, incendiando a mansão com adultos e crianças dentro, pessoas inocentes que pagaram com a vida graças ao ódio desmedido que a Argent escondia em si.

Família.

Só agora o homem se dava conta de quanto se protegera, com medo de passar pela mesma experiência dolorosa. Agora vendo a felicidade de Stiles e se permitindo baixar as defesas Derek compreendeu que valia a pena construir algo de verdade com o rapaz. Construir uma família. Já moravam juntos há três anos, namoravam há cinco. Nunca tinham falado no assunto "filhos".

Compartilhando da alegria de Stiles, Derek percebeu que; mesmo que não falassem sobre constituir uma família, aquilo passava pela mente do parceiro...

– ... e se precisarmos a gente chama a senhora de novo, está bem? Obrigado.

O tom de voz de Stilinski despertou o lobisomem de seus devaneios. Ele observou a atendente de meia idade se afastando com uma expressão contrariada. Então cravou os olhos verdes no namorado.

– Que houve?

Stiles passou a mão pelo cabelo, respirando fundo.

– Está no mundo da lua, Sourwolf? – desconversou.

– Stiles...

– Santo Deus, Derek, que mau humor. Acho que aquela senhora não estava muito a vontade nos atendendo... mas não se preocupe, a gente pede ajuda para outra vendedora.

O mais velho apertou os lábios. Nem todo mundo possuía a mente aberta. Ainda enfrentavam muito preconceito por serem um casal homoafetivo. A possibilidade de adotar crianças também não era bem vista por uma parte significativa da população.

Mas isso nunca seria o bastante para destruir a felicidade de Stiles, e Derek viu o quanto o amava por isso. Por simplesmente ser Stiles.

Logo uma vendedora mais jovem aproximou-se, sabendo bem o que acontecera e que não era a primeira vez. A garota tratou Derek e Stiles com o respeito que qualquer cliente merecia, mostrou pilhas e pilhas de roupinhas e enxovais. Não conseguiram nada com a temática "lobo", por isso substituíram por carrinhos de corrida.

Quando saíram da loja carregavam grandes sacolas com as compras, o que deixou a primeira vendedora amarga de inveja. Se não tivesse sido preconceituosa teria ganhado uma gorda comissão pela venda. Além de agir com ética e dignidade. Que aprendesse a valiosa lição!

– Podemos comer alguma coisa? Estou totalmente famintooooooo! – Stiles pediu, não cabendo em si de contentamento. Ficava imaginando o quarto do afilhado pronto, com todas as roupinhas no lugar – Depois vamos para a loja de brinquedos.

O lobisomem não respondeu, desviando o caminho para a praça de alimentação. O shopping estava lotado, por isso tiveram certa dificuldade para arrumar uma mesa vaga.

– Santo Deus, eu precisava sentar! – Stiles foi dizendo e ajeitando as grandes sacolas debaixo da mesa – Já pensou no que comer?

– O de sempre.

– Ótimo!

Foi a deixa para que Derek se levantasse e fosse até uma das redes de Fast Food. Trouxe grandes hambúrgueres e copos de refrigerante. Distribuiu os lanches e deram inicio ao almoço descontraído. Ou melhor, Derek comeu seu sanduíche, enquanto Stiles atacou o dele como um leão atacaria uma corsa na savana do deserto. Essa era uma das características peculiares que o rapaz não perdera e que Derek amava em seu namorado. Stiles era tão adoravelmente estabanado...

Como ele seria cuidando de uma criança?

O pensamento fez o lobisomem sorrir de modo suave. Quando deu por si se viu perguntando:

– Quer adotar um filho?

Stiles engasgou com o refrigerante. A ponto de soltar Coca-Cola pelo nariz.

– O... QUE?! – perguntou incrédulo, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

A reação pegou Derek de surpresa. Não era bem o que esperava do outro! Ele não estivera dando indiretas a manhã inteira?

– Stiles... pensei que quisesse adotar uma criança... você falou que estávamos pensando nisso... e... hoje durante as compras você... – Hale sentiu-se estupidamente confuso.

O filho do xerife pegou um guardanapo e limpou o refrigerante do rosto. Não estava acostumado a ver Derek assim, gaguejando. Precisou pensar na sua resposta ao invés de agir impulsivamente como sempre.

– Derek, não sei de onde tirou isso, mas eu realmente não sinto vontade de adotar uma criança agora. Eu posso até ter dito que estávamos pensando, mas foi um jeito social de interagir. Se alguém me pergunta se planejo adotar, não da pra responder "não é da sua conta" ou algo assim. Mas não leve ao pé da letra.

– Pensei que...

– Lobo bobo. Quando eu quero alguma coisa você é o primeiro a saber! – Stiles riu divertido – E eu te perturbo até te convencer a me dar. Mas... seja sincero: você quer um filho? Podemos conversar sobre isso se for sua vontade.

Derek estava com a negativa na ponta da língua. Acabou não respondendo o "não" inicial. Ao invés disso lembrou-se da sensação de ter uma família, aquela pontinha de desejo de construir algo com Stiles, algo que valesse a pena.

– Talvez. Não agora... vamos amadurecer essa idéia, está bem?

– Claro! Podemos pensar nas responsabilidades e nas boas coisas de ter uma criança. vamos observar nosso afilhado – Stiles disse "nosso" por que mesmo que fosse padrinho junto com Lydia, considerava Derek tão padrinho quanto ele do filho de Scott – Aprender um pouco com ele, depois pensamos nos nossos.

– Nossos? – Derek ergueu uma sobrancelha – Assim no plural?

Stiles sentiu o rosto esquentar e não respondeu. Para disfarçar pegou o hambúrguer e voltou a comer. O lobisomem observou por alguns segundos, com ondas de carinho sufocando seu coração.

Percebeu que "singular" ou "plural" não importavam. Se tivesse aquele rapaz ao seu lado seria capaz de qualquer coisa sem pensar duas vezes. Aquela era a certeza que somente um sentimento muito forte podia oferecer.

O amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Fim

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

Próximo da lista:

09 – Hanging out with friends

Já tenho a fic pronta na cabeça Puxa, finalmente um tema que surgiu fácil. Dica: Derek em seu cavalo branco salvando Stiles. Ou quase isso! Só falta digitar xD

Ah, importante: o Edy pediu um universo que fosse bem diferente do que a gente está acostumado a ver nas Sterek da vida. Eu adoro -muito mesmo- Universos Alternativos (quem acompanha minhas postagens já deve ter percebido) e quanto mais maluco melhor! Então se preparem para algo diferente PRA VALER.


	9. Take Care

**Título: **Take care**  
****Autor: **Kaline Bogard**  
****Day 09: **Hanging out with friends**  
****Genero**: romance, humor, realidade alternativa (não canon)  
**Aviso**: spoiler

* * *

\- GENTE! Não foi betada ou sequer revisada. Sai de casa hoje cedo e voltei só agora, vim direto pro PC digitar isso. E já estou saindo de casa de novo D: Por isso perdoem os erros :)

* * *

**Take care**

**Kaline Bogard**

A noite começou da melhor forma possível. Os três casais se encontram em frente a casa de Scott, o Alpha do Pack, e dali rumaram para uma pizzaria. Derek dirigia o próprio Camaro, levando seu namorado e dando uma carona para Isaac e Allison. Scott seguia com Kira na moto recém comprada.

Os planos eram de comer em uma pizzaria e depois esticar um pouco mais a noite, talvez em uma boate.

O grupo chegou ao restaurante italiano e foi bem recebido, logo encaminhado para uma grande mesa. A noite estava apenas começando e havia mesas vazias de sobra.

– Uma das pizzas tem que ser... – Stiles começou a dizer mas foi cortado por Scott.

– Quatro queijos com o dobro de queijo – o melhor amigo disse sorrindo.

– É essa mesmo! – o filho do xerife riu, sentando-se ao lado do namorado, que colocou a mão sobre sua coxa, um ato possessivo ao qual Stiles já se acostumara.

– Beleza – McCall começou a contar nos dedos enquanto ia se lembrando das preferidas da galera – Uma Quatro Queijos, duas Especiais da Casa, duas Calabresa e uma Bacon. Certo?

Todos concordaram com o pedido. Derek acenou para o garçom, que anotou em uma caderneta e foi em direção a cozinha.

– Cara, eu já disse pra você que recebi duas propostas de estágio? – Stiles perguntou para Scott.

– Seu pai comentou com minha mãe. Já decidiu qual vai escolher?

– São para Beacon Hills mesmo? – Allison perguntou cruzando os braços sobre o tampo da mesa.

– Sim. As duas. E as duas são remuneradas. Era tudo o que eu queria e precisava, só não decidi qual aceitar ainda.

– Estágio remunerado salva a vida – Scott, que já começara a estagiar pela faculdade desde o ano passado, sabia disso muito bem – Kira também recebeu uma proposta...

– Não é remunerado – a Kitsune apressou-se em explicar – Porém é requisito para ficar trabalhando na mesma empresa. Tenho boas chances.

– Você vai continuar adiando a faculdade, Allison? – o filho do xerife perguntou.

– Vou. Não me levem a mal, mas nem todas as criaturas sobrenaturais são legais como vocês. Meu pai finalmente concordou em aprofundar meu treinamento. Tenho planos de permanecer nos "assuntos familiares".

– Teve alguma notícia de Lydia? – o Alpha perguntou. Desde que a Banshee se mudara para a França com a mãe tinha perdido contato com a ruiva. A última aventura fora arriscada demais para ela e a melhor opção encontrada pela senhora Martin acabou sendo mudar de continente. Não podiam repreender a mulher por tentar fazer o melhor pela filha.

– Não – a Argent respondeu.

– Nadinha – Stiles completou a resposta. Quem diria que um dia estaria tão afastado da antiga paixão e sequer sentiria falta de tê-la por perto...? Ou melhor, sentia falta como sentiria de uma amiga querida. Nada mais.

Olhou disfarçadamente para Derek, mas o lobisomem parecia perdido em pensamentos, acompanhando a conversa com ar de leve enfado. Nada que ofendesse ou preocupasse Stiles. Ele sabia que seu namorado não demonstraria interesse demasiado em conversa de ex-adolescentes. Todavia acompanhava tudo com audição sobrenatural. Mesmo.

– Estamos pensando em arrumar um lugar para a gente – Isaac falou envergonhado, com aquela cara de filhote que espera a lua cheia e dá de cara com a minguante.

– Que demais, bro! – Stiles, empolgado como sempre, vibrou – Morar com a pessoa que você ama é totalmente a melhor coisa do mundo! – e virou-se para dar um beliscão exagerado na bochecha de Derek.

– Stiles... – o lobisomem rosnou pouco ameaçador, fazendo todos à mesa rir.

O filho do xerife recostou-se na cadeira e coçou o nariz.

– É um grande passo, Isaac. Parabéns pra vocês dois.

– Obrigada! – Allison agradeceu, enquanto seu namorado passava a mão pelos cabelos ondulados, adoravelmente sem jeito.

– Agora só falta o Scott – Stiles alfinetou maldoso.

McCall arregalou os olhos e Kira pareceu ficar sem graça ao extremo. O casal foi salvo do embaraço pelo garçom que chegou com as pizzas quentinhas e uma grande jarra de suco de laranja.

Esquecendo completamente o assunto anterior o grupo dedicou-se a comer a deliciosa refeição. Cada um serviu-se de seu sabor preferido, exceto por Derek, já que Stiles foi mais rápido, pegando um pedaço da pizza de bacon e colocando no prato do namorado, antes de servir-se com a de quatro queijos.

– Catchup? – o rapaz perguntou.

– Um pouco – Derek aceitou a oferta, assistindo enquanto Stiles polvilhava a pizza com o molho. Depois o humano voltou-se para a própria fatia e lambuzou até quase não ser possível ver o queijo. Ele .VA. Catchup.

Ninguém estranhou que o filho do xerife agisse daquela maneira, nem que Derek aceitasse. Já tinham percebido que Stilinski possuía um jeitinho muito peculiar de estar sempre cuidando de Derek, ajudando o namorado e fazendo tais pequenas coisas por ele. O mais velho aceitava, não por que acreditasse que fosse obrigação de Stiles. Pelo contrário.

Ambos já tinham perdido pessoas importantes em suas idas. Ambos receberam lições valiosas e sabiam que cuidar da pessoa amada era uma oportunidade sem igual no mundo. Nada poderia pagar a felicidade de ver um sorriso ou uma expressão satisfeita de quem se ama.

Era isso que Stiles fazia: da sua maneira estabanada e desorganizada, sempre encontrava uma forma de cuidar de Derek. Assim como o lobisomem que, em sua personalidade mais séria e marrenta, também encontrara um jeito suave e cuidadoso de tratar Stiles.

D&S

Depois da pizzaria, conforme combinado, seguiram para uma boate. Fazia um bom tempo desde que não frequentavam um lugar assim, principalmente Derek Hale. Mas ele faria qualquer coisa para agradar seu namorado.

Chegando ao local lotado Allison arrastou Isaac para a pista de danças sem dar chance do rapaz sequer protestar. Scott e Derek foram tentar achar uma mesa vaga enquanto Stiles e Kira se encaminharam para o bar, atrás de bebida gelada para todos.

Os lobisomens conseguiram achar uma mesa em um dos cantos, mas com cadeiras suficiente para os seis se sentarem. Depois de tantos anos aperfeiçoando os poderes sobrenaturais (Derek mais que os outros) os dois aprenderam como focar os sentidos, todos ou um em específico, em determinado estímulo. Foi por isso que, apesar da música alta, puderam concentrar-se nos passos tão conhecidos de Stiles e Kira. Graças a isso ouviram muito bem a confusão que estava prestes a se iniciar. Hale levantou-se da mesa e seguiu apressado em direção ao bar, empurrando as pessoas que atrapalhavam seu caminho.

Scott balançou a cabeça, sem entender a preocupação de Derek. Afinal... Kira era uma Kitsune. Muito bem treinada, sim senhor. Ela podia tomar conta de si e de seus amigos contra uma dupla de bêbados em uma boate.

A confusão que os lobisomens ouviram começou quando Stiles e Kira conseguiram ser atendidos no bar, um local projetado especialmente e com isolamento acústico para que o som não chegasse ali tão alto, mas fosse agradável para as pessoas conversarem enquanto bebiam algumas doses.

A japonesa pegou um grande jarro com cerveja enquanto Stiles fazia malabarismo e segurava as seis canecas pela alça, três em cada mão.

Sendo Kira a garota atrapalhada que todos conheciam, ao virar-se para se afastar do bar bateu contra dois grandes homens que estavam parados atrás dela e a colisão derrubou cerveja na blusa de um deles, um loiro de rosto grave e cavanhaque ralo. Os olhos azuis estreitaram-se chateados.

– Veja o que fez! – bradou com irritação.

– Des-desculpa... – Kira gaguejou sem jeito.

– Desculpas não vão limpar a roupa dele – o que era ruivo falou de mau modo.

Ambos estavam visivelmente bêbados e caçando confusão. Qualquer um poderia ver que a dupla não queria nada além de encrenca.

– Foi sem querer – Yukimura tentou explicar-se novamente.

– Não pareceu não, boneca – o loiro engrolou um pouco as palavras.

– Santo Deus caras, qual é? – Stiles deu um passo a frente – Ela já pediu desculpas.

Imediatamente as pessoas mais próximas e que acompanhavam a cena com certo interesse se afastaram um passo. A jovem que atendia atrás do bar acenou para um dos seguranças que vigiava do outro lado do salão. Porém o homem estava longe demais, não chegaria ali para evitar o pior, infelizmente. Não com tanta gente lhe atrapalhando o caminho.

– Ora, vejam só – o ruivo torceu os lábios em um sorriso cruel – Não precisamos bater na japinha. Tem outra pessoa para pagar o estrago.

E estendeu o braço, pegando a frente da blusa de Stiles com a grande mão e puxando-o para mais perto. O garoto pensou que podia usar as canecas para alguma distração, caso as jogasse contra o homem.

O gesto agressivo fez Kira estreitar os olhos. A jovem teve que esforçar-se um pouco para impedir que os olhos brilhassem de modo sobrenatural. Ela parecia outra pessoa quando um de seus amigos estava sob ameaça. Qualquer dúvida e insegurança desapareciam e ela atacava sem piedade.

Mas daquela vez não foi preciso. Uma certa movimentação mais ao fundo chamou a atenção de todos. Algumas pessoas eram empurradas para os lados, enquanto um homem com uma expressão das mais fechadas avançava até o bar.

Derek Hale.

– É melhor soltá-lo – o lobisomem disse com toda a calma do mundo exibida na face sombria, ainda que seu interior estivesse como um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção, tamanha a fúria por alguém ousar tocar em seu namorado – Se não quiser perder o braço.

Alguma coisa naqueles olhos verdes e frios como aço causaram um arrepio que gelou até a alma do estúpido agressor. Ele soube que estava diante de alguém perigoso. Muito perigoso.

Em silêncio abriu a mão e libertou Stiles. Afastou-se dali com uma forte intuição: estivera por um fio de acabar mal. Não ficaria para tirar a prova da ameaça do cara. Não duvidou nem um segundo que ele seria capaz de arrancar-lhe não apenas o braço, mas talvez a própria vida. O outro homem também se afastou. Não continuaria com a encrenca sozinho.

– Você está bem? – Derek perguntou para Stiles, enquanto as pessoas começavam a se dispersar e perder o interesse, voltando ao que faziam antes do mal entendido. A funcionária do bar fez um gesto para o segurança que ainda não chegara, avisando que tudo terminara da melhor forma.

– Claro que estou bem – Stiles debochou, começando a andar – Tínhamos tudo totalmente sob controle. Não é, Kira?

– Com certeza, Stiles! – a Kitsune sorriu, acompanhando o rapaz. Ainda não chegara o dia em que ela assistiria um amigo ser agredido sem fazer nada.

Derek não respondeu, apenas alcançou Stiles e passou um mão pela cintura do namorado, sem se preocupar em parecer possessivo demais. Ele apenas cuidava das pessoas que amava, não importando se fosse durante uma luta de vida ou morte ou contra bêbados em uma balada.

Fim

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

Próximo da lista:

10 – With animal ears

Desafio sambando na minha cara de novo :/


	10. Febre do Lobo

**Título: **Febre do Lobo**  
****Autor: **Kaline Bogard**  
****Day 10: **With animal ears  
**Genero**: romance, humor  
**Aviso**: realidade alternativa (não canon)

* * *

\- Mais um capítulo sem betar. Sorry

* * *

**Febre do Lobo**

**Kaline Bogard**

– Não pode ser! – Derek andava de um lado para o outro do consultório de Dalton, bufando a intervalos cada vez mais curtos de tempo.

– E agora?! – Isaac parecia desolado, ao contrário de Derek, que se mostrava irritado. Irritadíssimo na verdade.

– A gente vai dar um jeito nisso, caras. Eu prometo – Scott tentou aliviar, mas foi ignorado.

Stiles apenas observava, os olhos castanhos seguindo cada um dos passos de Derek enquanto uma das mãos cobria os lábios, evitando que um "Owwwnn" suicida escapasse sem querer. Suicida pois Derek estava uma pilha de nervos. Não aceitaria muito bem ser chamado de Fluffywolf.

E era justamente isso que Hale parecia!

Com a proximidade da lua cheia os lobisomens precisavam tomar medidas preventivas para a própria segurança e a segurança das pessoas que conviviam com eles. Até aí nada além do normal... o problema foi quando a fase da lua terminou... o satélite natural passou para a minguante, levando consigo a influência sobrenatural na vida do pack por completo.

Ou melhor... quase por completo.

Por alguma razão desconhecida as orelhas de Derek não estavam voltando ao normal, ficando como orelhas de lobo: felpudas e pontudas, cobertas de pêlo amarronzado. Com Isaac acontecia algo semelhante, mas ao invés das orelhas o que continuava no corpo do rapaz era um cauda! Uma cauda!

Ele nunca tivera uma cauda antes, desde que fora mordido. Agora aquilo estava atrás de si, se agitando de um lado para o outro quase como se tivesse vontade própria.

O único que parecia completamente normal era Scott.

– O caso de Isaac é mais fácil – Stiles resolveu falar, depois de limpar a garganta – Ele pode enfiar isso por dentro da calça e ninguém vai perceber... eu acho...

Lahey gemeu baixinho. Ele já tivera que fazer um corte na calça, para deixar a cauda escapar, justamente porque era incomodo mantê-la apertada dentro das roupas.

– Tentamos isso – McCall deu de ombros. Como Isaac estava morando em sua casa sentia-se meio responsável pelo garoto. Era impossível evitar.

– Já o caso do Derek – Stiles assumiu um ar pensativo, lutando com todas as suas forças para evitar derreter diante da imagem do namorado com aquelas orelhas peludinhas – Talvez uma toquinha de lã.

O mais velho rosnou irritado e voltou a andar de um lado para outro.

– Encontrei – Deaton entrou no consultório segurando um grande livro, muito velho, com capa de couro e páginas amareladas pelo tempo – Se chama "Febre do Lobo".

Todos os presentes na sala aproximaram-se do Emissário, tentando enxergar o livro que ele colocou sobre a mesa usada para seus atendimentos.

– O que é isso? – Derek indagou com impaciência – Nunca ouvi falar.

– É grave? – Scott soou preocupado.

– Tem cura? – a pergunta de Isaac foi a mais importante de todas.

Deaton bateu com o dedo em uma página específica e balançou a cabeça.

– Não é grave. Quem carrega o vírus são as Kitsunes, mas raposas são imunes. Acredito que ao despertar seus poderes Kira acabou acordado o vírus incubado e contagiando Isaac e Derek com ele – o veterinário respirou fundo – Scott não pegou essa febre porque ele é um True Alpha e imune a ela. Não é grave e some mais ou menos em uma semana... até lá não há nada que possamos fazer.

– Se uma Kitsune carrega o vírus por que se chama "Febre do Lobo" – a pergunta partiu de Stiles, que coçava a cabeça intrigado com a dúvida.

– Talvez porque atinge apenas aos lobisomens – Deaton respondeu sem desviar os olhos do livro – Nenhuma outra criatura é afetada por essa doença. Ninguém sabe como começou ou o que é exatamente, mas essa Febre do Lobo causou a morte de muitos lobisomens na Europa, no decorrer da Idade Média. Quando um era infectado não podia esconder a maldição e era assassinado.

– E tinham Kitsunes na Europa na Idade Média? – Stiles era um poço de curiosidade, sua vontade de aprender não reconhecia limites – Como elas chegaram lá? Não lembro de ter visto isso nas aulas de História e...

– Stiles – Derek cortou a enxurrada de palavras, sentindo (e não apenas ele) como Deaton estava desconfortável com o interrogatório. O veterinário era o mais velho entre eles, o que tinha mais experiencia e sabedoria. Sentia-se responsável por aqueles garotos, pelo bem estar dos membros do Pack de Scott. Pensar que era uma coisa pequena como a Febre do Lobo não diminuía a sensação de fracasso. E se eles estivessem contagiados com algo grave que colocasse suas vidas em risco? Bem, quando (e se) acontecesse teria que enfrentar usando todas as suas habilidades e fazer o seu melhor...

– Desculpe, Stiles. Não tenho todas as respostas.

O clima pesou por alguns instantes e até Stiles percebeu que pressionar o veterinário demais não ajudaria em nada. Talvez nunca soubessem todas as informações. Mas de um jeito ou de outro precisavam enfrentar a situação com o pouco que sabiam.

– Uma semana isso? – Isaac fungou, a longa e peluda cauda se agitando a suas costas como o pendulo invertido de um relógio.

– Nem um antidoto? – Derek soou sofrido.

– Nada descrito nesse livro. Posso procurar em outros, mas talvez quando achar já tenha passado os dias e o efeito sumido sozinho. A febre mantem uma parte do lobo ainda na forma humana por esse tempo, mas nenhum outro efeito acontece.

– Uma semana passa rápido – nem bem terminou a fraca frase de motivação e o Alpha recebeu olhares rancorosos tanto de Derek quanto de Lahey.

– Droga! – foi a vez de Isaac lamentar. Com essa história nenhum dos dois poderia sair de casa nos próximos dias. O que não era exatamente um grande incomodo, se pensar bem. O adolescente desistira do colégio e Derek... bem... Derek era o Derek.

– Podia ser pior Flu... digo, Sourwolf – a afirmação do filho do xerife soou um pouco animada demais.

Stiles aproximou-se do namorado e coçou de leve atrás da orelha transformada. A resposta foi imediata: o lobisomem esticou a orelha e agitou de leve, exatamente como um cachorro faria. A cena foi tão engraçada que causou um ataque de risos em todos. Até Deaton sorriu largo, surpreso de ver alguém como Derek tão mansinho nas mãos de Stiles.

Hale, que fechara os olhos sem perceber, voltou a abri-los, cortando o carinho gostoso atrás da orelha.

– STILES! – ralhou falhamente com o namorado.

– O que foi...? – Stiles fingiu-se de inocente – Descobri um ponto fraco! Nessa semana é melhor fazer todas as minhas vontades ou eu coço a sua orelha até você ficar sem forças!

Derek bufou diante da ameaça bobinha. Sua resposta foi passar as mãos pela cintura do menino e trazê-lo para mais perto de si.

– E quando é que eu não faço suas vontades...? – resmungou levando o rosto a curva do pescoço de Stiles e aspirando o cheiro do adolescente.

– Eca, caras! – Scott bronqueou – Tem menores de idade no recinto. Eu vou embora. Já descobrimos que não é nada grave, aguentem firme essa semana.

E o Alpha se foi, feliz por não ter pegado a tal Febre do Lobo. Pensava também em ver Peter e os gêmeos, verificar se estava tudo bem com eles ou alguma parte da anatomia não voltara ao normal ainda. Seria divertido rir deles, agora que sabiam não ser nada perigoso ou permanente.

Imagina pensar em Derek com as orelhas peludas para sempre? Ou em Isaac com aquela cauda que parecia ter vida própria, agitando-se de um lado para o outro?

Derek e Stiles permaneceram indiferentes a escapada de Scott e Isaac, que seguia o Alpha como um filhotinho perdido e Deaton que também saiu da sala para dar mais privacidade ao casal.

– Abraço quentinho Fluffywolf.

– STILES! Do que me chamou? – Derek rosnou.

– Ops... escapou!

O lobisomem apenas gemeu sofrido, intuindo corretamente que aquele "escapou" seria o primeiro de uma longa lista de situações inusitadas no decorrer da semana. Tudo graças a Febre do Lobo.

Fim

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

Trabalhar com as orelhas foi chato. Eu pensei em um plot, mas travou. Apaguei tudo, recomecei e deu nisso... o ponto positivo: 1/3 do desafio já foi! Faltam apenas 20 dias.

Próximo da lista:

11 - Wearing kigurumis

Como eu vou usar esse tema...? Good Lord...


	11. Seja forte

**Título:** Seja forte**  
****Autor:** Kaline Bogard**  
****Day 11 **Wearing kigurumis  
**Genero**: romance, humor leve, angst leve  
**Aviso**: spoiler

* * *

O mesmo de sempre: mais um capítulo sem betar blablabla desculpem os erros blablabla

* * *

**Seja forte**

**Kaline Bogard**

Após ouvir a explicação da recepcionista Derek balançou a cabeça em agradecimento e afastou-se do balcão em direção as cadeiras da recepção. Ele estava ali para ter notícias do tio que passava por uma nova intervenção. A terceira desde que o homem saíra da UTI.

Peter era um dos três últimos Hale, sobrevivente do incêndio que dizimara sua família. Mas não escapara ileso: tinha queimaduras profundas e terríveis deformando seu rosto, um ferimento tão profundo que nem o fator de cura sobrenatural ajudara a curar. E o homem estava em um estado de catatonia. Talvez nunca superasse o trauma.

Laura Hale, a mais velha, fora chamada a delegacia novamente, para saber detalhes do andamento das investigações. A prova definitiva de algo que já desconfiavam: o incêndio ter sido um ato criminoso.

Derek não queria pensar nisso agora. Não queria pensar na família assassinada covardemente, humanos e lobisomens, nem imaginar a dor que sentiram em seus derradeiros momentos. Se começasse a pensar demais seu coração adolescente não agüentaria.

O importante era estar ali e dar apoio para Peter, quando ele saísse da sala de cirurgia. Laura estava ocupada e não sobrara mais ninguém da até então numerosa família...

Ele se sentara na primeira fila das cadeiras desconfortáveis. O lugar estava vazio e silencioso. Com exceção dele e da mulher da recepção. Um tanto incomodado olhou para ela, que continuava concentrada preenchendo formulários.

Alguma coisa no local estava deixando seu lobo inquieto. Primeiro pensou que fosse o cheiro de tristeza e desesperança que as pessoas deixavam em uma sala de espera, mesmo que já tivessem partido.

Ainda era jovem e não controlava os sentidos sobrenaturais muito bem, mas para surpresa de Derek ele percebeu que não era a sensação deixada por alguém que passara por ali. A sensação era de alguém que ainda estava ali! Alguém faminto, ficou bem claro e não vinha da mulher na recepção.

Curioso e confuso, olhou ao redor. Estreitou os olhos concentrando-se ao máximo. A sensação vinha direto do fundo da sala, da última fileira de cadeiras. O lobisomem hesitou brevemente, mas acabou levantando-se e indo até lá verificar.

Encontrou um garotinho deitado no banco, com as mãos cruzadas sobre a barriga. Os grandes olhos castanhos voltaram-se para Derek observando-o com a mesma curiosidade com que era observado. Ele usava um curioso traje amarelo, que parecia um pijama. Porém de um estilo que Derek nunca vira antes.

– Oi! – o menino sorriu e Hale viu que faltava um dente de leite na fileira de cima.

– Oi – respondeu de volta – Está perdido?

– Não! – a criança respondeu se sentando direito na cadeira – Meu pai vem me buscar eu. Ele é o xerife. Mas ele ta atrasado.

– Ah...

– Eu veio visitar a mamãe. Ela ta internada aqui. Minha mamãe ta com câncer. Eu não sabe o que é isso de câncer. Acho que o câncer tira a energia, porque a mamãe ta fraquinha. Por isso hoje eu sou o Pikachu e vim dar energia pra mamãe.

Derek ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso com a enxurrada de palavras. Não compreendeu a última parte, mas sentiu-se penalizado pela situação do menino. Tão jovem e passando por algo tão doloroso, ainda que a inocência infantil amenizasse um pouco e o protegesse da cruel realidade. Acabou sentando-se ao lado dele, assim fazia companhia até que o pai chegasse.

– Não encosta! – o garotinho arregalou os olhos e se afastou para o lado – Eu sou o Pikachu! Se você encostar vai levar um chocão assim. O Pikachu é o Pokemon mais melhor de todos, ele nunca perde. Ele é forte. O papai diz que eu tem que ser forte para ajudar a mamãe. Então eu vai ser forte que nem o Pikachu.

– Ah, obrigado pelo aviso, Pikachu – a frase clarificou um pouco as coisas, claro que Derek já ouvira falar sobre aquele desenho. Conseguiu até associar o pijama que o menino usava com o personagem fictício – Como se chama quando você não é o Pikachu?

– Stiles! – respondeu e brindou Derek com o sorriso janelinha iluminando o rosto salpicado de pintinhas.

– Prazer, Stiles. Eu sou o Derek.

– Prazer. Mas não conta para ninguém que eu é o Stiles.

– Pode confiar em mim – o lobisomem analisou a criança ao seu lado. Por um segundo uma dor esmagadora atravessou-lhe o coração. Flashes aleatórios do passado vieram a mente do jovem. Cenas de jantares em família, feriados, reuniões cheias de vida e alegria, com crianças da idade daquele menino, enérgicos... inocentes.

Naquele momento Derek se deu conta de que conviver com aquela ausência, com aquelas preciosas lembranças seria o preço a se pagar por ter sobrevivido. Talvez o tempo amainasse o sofrimento, porém nunca o afastaria por completo.

– Derek...? – o banguelinha perguntou intrigado pela expressão distante do rapaz.

– O que foi?

– Sua mamãe também ta com isso de câncer? Eu pode ir até lá no quarto dela e dar um pouco de energia. Ela vai melhorar se eu fazer isso!

Foi impossível não sorrir.

– Obrigado. O problema não é minha mãe – sua voz soou distraída. Então lembrou-se do motivo que o incomodara a princípio – Você está com fome?

– Um pouco! Meu papai ta atrasado. Ele é o xerife e prende os bandidos. Eu acho que ele vai prender quem roubou a energia da mamãe e deixou ela com isso de câncer. Aí ninguém no mundo todo vai ficar com câncer. Meu papai é o Raichu! Eu vou ser o Raichu quando mim crescer. Você também é um Pokemon? Derek pode ser o Charizad. Não, não pode. O Charizard me da um pouquinho de medo, mais só um pouquinho. E o Derek não me dá medo.

O lobisomem balançou a cabeça diante da tagarelice, como se acreditasse seriamente em tudo o que ouvia. Ele não tinha pretensões de destruir a ilusão do garotinho.

– Não sou um Pokemon.

Stiles girou os grandes olhos castanhos e respirou de forma ruidosa.

– É de mentirinha, Derek! Eu não sou o Pikachu de verdade! Mas nem conta pro câncer, senão ele num vai embora. Promete?

– Prometo. Espere aqui que eu vou pegar algo para você comer, está bem?

– Oba!

Derek levantou-se e foi pedir informações para a recepcionista sobre um lugar onde pudesse comprar guloseimas e ela lhe indicou a cantina que tinha acesso contornando o prédio. O rapaz até que foi rápido, mas quando ele voltou com duas barras de chocolate e uma garrafinha de suco, o Pikachu banguela não estava mais ali. A funcionária explicou que o xerife tinha acabado de sair dali com o filho.

Hale ficou triste por sequer ter tido a chance de se despedir, voltou a sentar-se numa das cadeiras e aguardou por horas. O procedimento de Peter foi bem sucedido e ele recebeu alta no dia seguinte, saindo do hospital direto para uma casa de repousos. Derek foi embora para viver com Laura e a vida entrou nos trilhos. Beacon Hills passou a ser parte do passado e ali ficou. Ainda que vez ou outra as imagens de um sorriso faltando um dente e de pijamas japoneses flutuasse em sua mente, fazendo um sorriso suave bailar por seus lábios.

D&S

Anos depois, quando Derek veio investigar o Alpha que rondava Beacon Hills um cheiro conhecido de inocência e juventude o envolveu. Um aroma que o lembrou de sorrisos com janelinha e pijamas do Pikachu, o Pokemon mais forte de todos.

Ele soube perfeitamente quem encontraria. E como o encontraria. Não apenas pelo que revelava aquele cheiro tão peculiar, mas pela forte intuição que o acompanhara todos os dias dos últimos anos. Derek nunca encontrara outra pessoa com uma alma tão pura quanto a daquele garotinho e tão iluminada criatura não mudaria fácil.

Por isso sequer tentou lutar contra o sentimento que carregava no fundo coração e que explodiu ao confirmar suas suspeitas: Stiles continuava aquele menino lindo, maravilhoso por dentro e por fora. O humano que conseguira algo impossível até então, fazer Derek abrir as portas do coração e permitir que alguém entrasse sem ressalvas.

Fim

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

Eu achei que esse ia ser estupidamente chato! Afinal...é um kigurumi... mas até que eu gostei do resultado final. Espero que vocês gostem também. Ah, os erros na fala do Stiles foram propositais, é claro xD

Próximo da lista:

12- Making out

Para esse eu já tenho uma leve idéia! 8D


	12. Role Playing

**Título: ****Roling Play****  
****Autor: ****Kaline Bogard****  
****Day 12: **Making out  
**Genero**: humor  
**Aviso**: hum... vergonha alheia...? Linguagem imprópria

* * *

Capítulo especialmente dedicado ao Edy. Muito obrigada pelo carinho e pela recomendação! Eu fiquei muito feliz, viu? :3

Adivinhem? Não foi betada! Yey!

* * *

**Roling Play**

**Kaline Bogard**

– Stiles, essa é a pior de todas as idéias que você já teve!

– Não é não, Scott...

– Stiles...

– Scott?

– Eu acho que...

– Não acha nada! Apenas me ajuda, okay?

– Mas Stiles...

– Cara, você não é meu amigo?

– Sou, mas...

– Não. Você é meu _melhor_ amigo. E eu preciso de ajuda!

– Stiles deixa eu dizer que...

– Que dizer nada! Vai fazer ou não vai?

– Me escuta, cara... eu preciso avisar...

– Não precisa avisar nada! Santo Deus, eu estou implorando sua ajuda! Não é nada tão difícil assim, okay?

– Stiles...

– Por favor, bro.

– Stiles... me esc...

– POR FAVOR! Quer que eu me ajoelhe? Eu ajoelho!

– Ta bom, porra. Eu faço isso!

Um sorriso enorme iluminou a face de Stiles, que esfregou as mãos de contentamento e foi sentar-se na cama. Ele estava no próprio quarto, junto com o melhor amigo Scott McCall, tentando convencê-lo a por em prática uma idéia que o jovem humano tivera.

– Obrigado! Obrigado, cara.

– Ta, ta. Como vai ser?

Stiles passou a língua pelos lábios e olhou em volta.

– Acho que você pode ficar em pé ali – apontou a porta – E tente entrar no personagem, okay?

Scott obedeceu.

– Aqui...?

– Isso, perfeito. Agora faça uma cara de mau. Lembre-se: isso é como um jogo de RPG, você é o Derek, um lobisomem muito mal humorado. E eu vou ser o Stiles. Pronto...?

Scott respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça.

– Pronto, vamos lá.

– Okay – Stiles moveu-se desconfortável – Derek... obrigado por ter vindo aqui...

– Por nada...

– Cara! Eu acho que o Derek de verdade não ia responder ao meu agradecimento...

– Foi mal. Fala de novo.

– Okay. Derek, obrigado por ter vindo. Eu preciso dizer algo pra você. Hum... eu... eu...

– Para de enrolar e fala logo, garoto – Scott resmungou engrossando um pouco a voz e estreitando os olhos – Não tenho tempo a perder.

O filho do xerife arregalou os olhos de leve, surpreso com a atuação.

– Scott, isso foi muito bom!

– Não me chame de Scott, idiota! Senão eu saio do personagem.

– Ah, foi mal. Então, Derek, como eu ia dizendo... tenho que confessar algo...

–...

–...

–...

–...

– Confessar o quê, caralho?!

Meio desesperado Stiles levantou-se da cama e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

– Calma, Derek... isso não é fácil. Que merda... eu só queria dizer que... que... que...

– Stiles – Scott voltou a usar o tom de voz mais rouco – Se me fizer perder tempo eu vou rasgar sua garganta. Com os meus dentes.

– Wow, Scotty – Stiles começou, mas diante da careta que recebeu voltou a simulação – Digo, Derek. Eu... só queria confessar que... eu gosto de você, ta bom? Eu não sei como ou quando aconteceu, mas... você sabe, eu to totalmente a fim de você.

–...

–...

–...

–...

–...

– Não vai dizer nada?

McCall pensou rapidamente em algo que Derek poderia rebater.

– E o que você gosta em mim?

A pergunta fez Stiles sorrir largo. Ele voltou a sentar-se na cama ganhando um ar sonhador.

– Ótima pergunta. Mas é difícil dizer o que eu gosto em você. Eu gosto de tudo, cara. Até do seu mau humor, sua falta de paciência... sei que lá no fundo, apesar disso, você tem um bom coração e é gentil... é um amigo leal. Só não gosta de mostrar. Você acha que demonstrar o que sente pode ser uma fraqueza, e eu respeito isso. Só quero que saiba pode mostrar suas fraquezas para mim...

– Stiles...

– Ah, e eu gosto quando me joga na parede também!

– Eca, cara! Não precisa ir tão longe!

– Hum... isso foi o Scott ou o Derek? – Stiles soou confuso.

– O que você acha? – o Alpha balançou a cabeça.

– Do fundo do meu coração, eu espero que seja o Scott. Por que se for o Derek...

– Foi o Scott. Desculpa sair do personagem. Mas não quero a imagem mental do Derek jogando meu melhor amigo na parede... esquece. Tarde mais.

– Desculpa...

– Okay, vamos continuar – McCall limpou a garganta – Stiles, vou ser sincero. Você me pegou de surpresa. Não sei o que dizer.

– Você acha que eu tenho uma chance?

Scott piscou algumas vezes, parecendo em dúvida.

– Perguntou isso pra mim ou pro Derek?

– Pro Derek, claro! Encenação, cara, lembra? Volte para a encenação – Stiles se irritou um pouco – Deixa eu perguntar diferente. Você pode me dar uma chance, Derek?

– Oh... okay. Hum... por que eu devo te dar uma chance, Stiles? Eu nem sou gay.

– SANTO DEUS, Scott! Vamos esquecer que o Derek não é gay, ta bom? Finge um pouco para ajudar a minha confissão.

– Aff! Você quer que eu entre no personagem ou não? Só to tentando ser fiel e interpretar o mais próximo da realidade.

– Não gosto de uma realidade em que o Derek não é gay.

– E o que quer que eu faça? Mudar a realidade que não dá.

– Finja que você é o Derek de um universo alternativo. E nesse universo alternativo ele é gay e pronto.

– Se for assim de que adianta interpretar? Você pode apenas fantasiar que é uma realidade em que o Derek Phodão Hale é gay e apaixonado por você. Fim do drama.

– Eu te odeio.

– Não, você não odeia seu melhor amigo que está aqui fingindo ser um lobisomem gay de uma realidade alternativa. Você me adora. E eu também te adoro, ou não aceitaria isso nunca.

– Você perguntou de que adianta? Bem, adianta que facilita para mim – Stiles agitou-se, movendo as mãos de um jeito que só fazia quando estava nervoso – Eu vou confessar que amo o Derek dessa realidade, e não vai ser fácil, mas eu irei até o fim! Se você fingir que é o Derek de outra realidade me ajuda a treinar! Que droga, Scotty! Eu quero conseguir ficar frente a frente com o Derek e dizer "eu te amo" sem gaguejar, sem enroscar as palavras, entende? Olhando nos olhos. E saindo vivo de preferência!

– Ah, mas você conseguiu. Menos a parte de olhar nos olhos. O resto deu certo – McCall afirmou, olhando para as unhas como quem não quer nada.

O humano ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso. Observou Scott por alguns segundos, sem ter certeza do que ele queria dizer.

– Você ta no personagem ainda?

– Não – e fez um gesto para a janela aberta, onde Derek -o verdadeiro- estava, com os braços cruzados sobre a ripa de madeira, assistindo tudo como se fosse um show de TV.

Stiles ficou cinza, em seguida sentiu um calorão subir pelo pescoço, enquanto seu rosto corava até as orelhas, tingido de um vermelho tão forte que as pintinhas marrons ficaram quase invisíveis.

– Santo Deus... – o filho do xerife saltou da cama como se tivesse levado um choque.

– Stiles – Scotty engrossou a voz – Eu sou o Derek de uma realidade alternativa, tenho que partir para ajudar o meu povo. Deixo você com o Derek dessa realidade e...

– Scott, seu filho da puta! – Stiles esbravejou. Depois baixou o tom de voz – Desde quando ele está ali?

– Na janela? – o Alpha também cochichou – Ou escutando a conversa? Desde o começo...

– Santo Deus! – a conversa seguiu aos sussurros – Por que não me avisou?

– Eu tentei – Scott falou baixinho – Mas você não me deixou falar...

– Ele ta com uma cara muito feia? – Stiles indagou quase inaudível, evitando olhar para Derek.

– Ah, o de sempre – Scott devolveu no mesmo tom, após uma breve espiadela no outro lobisomem.

– Será que eu vou morrer? – a voz denunciava preocupação sussurrada.

– É uma possibilidade – o jovem Alpha deu de ombros.

– E o que eu faço agora...? – Stiles murmurou mortificado.

– Vocês sabem que eu estou escutando tudo perfeitamente bem, não sabem? – a voz de Derek assustou os dois adolescentes.

– Stiles – McCall bateu as mãos na perna da calça e sorriu sem graça – Acho que minha mãe precisa de mim e... até mais, bro.

Mortificado, o filho do xerife apenas observou enquanto o melhor amigo partia, deixando-o sozinho com o ex-Alpha. Lentamente voltou-se para o lobisomem, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos, visivelmente encabulado.

– Puxa, cara... que surpresa você por aqui. Quer tomar uma xícara de café...?

Derek ergueu as sobrancelhas sem entender ou se dar ao trabalho de responder. Apenas escorregou pela janela em um movimento rápido e fluído, ficando em pé no meio do quarto, com uma expressão terrivelmente séria.

Stiles engoliu em seco e quase deu um passo para trás. Manteve-se firme no lugar apenas pelo pensamento de que se fosse para morrer, que morresse como um homem.

– Sabe aquela história de ver a vida passando diante dos olhos numa situação de vida ou morte? Então... acho que é verdade por que...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase. Em um segundo, mal percebendo, suas costas batiam com força contra a parede do quarto, com Derek o segurando pela frente da camisa.

– De... Derek... eu posso explicar...

– Então você gosta quando eu faço isso? – o lobisomem perguntou com a sombra de um sorriso contornando-lhe os lábios.

O adolescente fez menção de falar algo, mas teve os lábios tomados por Derek, que não pensou duas vezes em enroscar as línguas de ambos, ditando um ritmo voraz, quase agressivo ao beijo. A percepção do que acontecia passou levemente pela mente de Stiles, mas ele logo se envolveu, levando as mãos ao pescoço do lobisomem, entrelaçando os dedos atrás da nuca dele.

– Derek... – o garoto tentou falar, mas foi inútil. Hale parecia faminto, recomeçando o beijo com mais paixão do que antes, a ponto de deixar Stiles sem fôlego. Totalmente sem fôlego. Só então o mais velho aceitou encerrar o contato, puxando Stiles para se abrigar contra seu peito.

– Não é o Derek de outra realidade, mas... – o lobisomem soou divertido.

– Ah, esse serve! Totalmente serve. Não acredito que ficou nos espionando! – Stiles sorriu, mal cabendo em si de contentamento – Desde quando você corresponde ao que eu...

A frase foi interrompida por um novo beijo, dessa vez mais calmo, quase lânguido. Derek não parecia a fim de conversar no momento. Era mais importante continuar saciando a vontade de beijar aqueles lábios tão desejados.

Haveria tempo de conversar depois, colocar todos os pontos nos "is". E não seria apenas uma encenação feita pelo garoto desesperado. Seria totalmente realidade.

Fim

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

PESSOAL! Me empolguei para valer com o item 12! Infelizmente o lance do "Making out" só foi usado no final. Perdoem aí! xD

Próximo da lista:

13 - Eating icecream

Que tag mais sem graça :/ Como eu vou escrever uma fic com isso? Socorro!


	13. Sweetness

**Título:** Sweetness**  
****Autor: **Kaline Bogard**  
****Day 13: **Eating icecream  
**Genero**: romance, fluffy  
**Aviso**: uso de Ocs, tentativa falha de fazer um texto fofo

* * *

Pra variar não deu tempo de betar :/ Esse prompt foi o mais chato até agora. Por favor, leia sem grandes expectativas.

* * *

**Sweetness**

**Kaline Bogard**

Eles estavam juntos romanticamente a quase um mês quando Stiles o chamou para sair. Bem, não exatamente sair, já que o garoto fora muito reticente sobre o assunto.

Conhecendo bem Stiles, Derek imaginou um milhão de coisas diferentes que poderiam fazer. Mas não aquilo. Nunca aquilo.

O lobisomem deduziu que passariam o dia de domingo fazendo algo infantil ou sem noção. Qualquer atividade que se encaixasse no nível de nerdice de seu adorado namorado. Algo que deixaria Derek meio entediado ou perdido, já que Stiles falava muita coisa que ele não compreendia.

Então domingo pela manhã Hale estacionou o Camaro na frente da casa do xerife, pronto para enfrentar o longo domingo. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar mais três jovens que não faziam parte do círculo de amigos de Stiles.

Feitas as devidas apresentações todos entraram no jipe, inclusive Derek, e saíram rumo ao destino que o lobisomem desconhecia até então.

Bela surpresa.

Pararam em frente ao orfanato de Beacon Hills.

– A gente vem aqui uma vez por mês – Stiles explicou enquanto ajudava os demais a tirar algumas coisas de trás do jipe – Pra passar o dia com as crianças.

Derek ficou sem palavras.

Acompanhou enquanto aqueles jovens eram recepcionados por quinze crianças com idades de quatro a doze anos, todos parados em frente ao portão do orfanato -uma casa grande e antiga- parecendo esperar os visitantes ansiosamente.

Foi uma festa.

E que festa.

A garotada correu para recepcioná-los, pulado ao redor, gritando, perguntando coisas. Alguns funcionários observavam, sem poder conter o sorriso. Eles sabiam como aquele domingo do mês era aguardado com ansiedade.

O grupo animado levou tudo o que trouxera para a cozinha. Pacotes de macarrão, tomates, queijo, o básico para uma macarronada. E um grande pote de sorvete. Aqueles jovens voluntários não angariava brinquedos ou roupas, pois o orfanato recebia muitas doações, grandes doações.

_Materialmente_ não faltava nada.

Mas Stiles e os outros três adolescentes sabiam que os órfãozinhos trocariam todos os brinquedos novos e roupas por um pouco de atenção.

Por isso estavam ali.

A manhã passou tão rápido que Derek mal se deu conta. Sentado em um banco de cimento do grande gramado dos fundos da instituição, assistindo enquanto as crianças e os visitantes corriam de um lado para o outro, brincado ora de pique ora de pique-esconde.

A um momento uma garotinha de cabelos negros e curtos, e grandes olhos verdes que parecia ter uns seis anos saiu da brincadeira puxando Stiles pela mão, para juntos se sentarem ao lado de Derek.

– To cansada – a menina disse. Então se voltou para Stiles – Quem é esse tio?

– Esse é o Derek – ele respondeu – Meu namorado.

– Oh... – a criança pareceu decepcionada – Então o Stiles não vai mais casar comigo?

Stilinski abriu um grande sorriso.

– Hum... não fique muito preocupada. O Derek não me pediu em casamento ainda. Você tem uma chance.

Ela espiou o novo visitante por alguns segundos, analisando-o com uma seriedade que não combinava com feições tão joviais. A menina ficou em pé, com as duas mãos na cintura, encarando Derek com uma careta.

– Não gosto de você! – disse mal humorada, mostrando a língua e saiu correndo para voltar a brincar com os amiguinhos.

Stiles quase caiu do banco de tanto rir. Derek apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha impressionado com a sinceridade infantil.

Na hora do almoço a bagunça foi dobrada! Crianças, visitantes e funcionários se apertaram na cozinha para ajudar a preparar a refeição. Vozes exaltadas, cantoria, um copo quebrado e uma pia entupida foram partes daquela equação.

O resultado? Surpreendam-se: ficou delicioso.

A macarronada com muito molho e queijo tinha como tempero o _carinho_.

E para completar dividiram o sorvete entre as crianças.

Que farra.

Depois do almoço tardio, alguns se sentindo muito pesados com a barriguinha bem cheia, resolveram sentar-se no gramado, em um grande círculo. A brincadeira mais calma envolveu a todos: hora de contar uma história.

Stiles, empolgado como sempre, começou com o clássico "_Era uma vez em um reino muito distante..._" e passou a narração para o menino a sua direita.

Príncipes, princesas, dragões e bruxas, carros falantes e um balão encantado. Cada um deu a sua contribuição para a aventura épica, sem igual no mundo inteiro.

Surpreendam-se outra vez: até mesmo Derek narrou um trechinho.

Como ele estava imediatamente a esquerda de Stiles coube ao lobisomem terminar o que seu namorado começara. E é claro... nenhuma história que Derek narrasse com o jovem poderia terminar diferente do "_E eles viveram felizes para sempre_".

A brincadeira na grama encerrou o dia e trouxe as despedidas; sem tristeza, lágrimas ou lamentações. Mas cheio de ansiedade para que o mês seguinte chegasse logo e eles repetissem a dose. Os órfãos sabiam que podiam contar com o retorno dos quatro (talvez cinco, quem sabe...?), eles nunca os abandonaria.

Stiles dirigiu por várias partes da cidade, deixando os outros adolescentes em suas casas. Só ao entregar o último em segurança pôde respirar aliviado.

– Ufa – ele sorriu recostando-se no banco – O que achou?

– Que tal um sorvete? – Derek desconversou. Conhecia o namorado, Stiles deixara a sobremesa toda para os órfãos, mas era pior do que uma criança! Com certeza aceitaria a oferta.

O adolescente balançou a cabeça concordando, engatou a primeira e retomou a estrada, dirigindo até uma das sorveterias no centro da cidade. Enquanto ia sentar-se em uma das mesas vagas para guardar lugar o lobisomem foi até o balcão comprar grandes taças de sorvete.

– Santo Deus... que belezinha! – exclamou quando Derek voltou e atacou o doce sem mostrar misericórdia.

– Isso o que faz é incrível – Derek confessou observando o namorado – Quando começou?

Stiles puxou a colher da boca e passou a língua por um pouco de sorvete que ficara no alumínio.

– Uns dois anos. Eu encontrei aqueles três em um grupo do facebook. A gente combinou de visitar o orfanato uma vez por mês. Não pensei que fosse dar tão certo.

– Scott não sabe disso... – Derek observou o próprio sorvete que derretia na taça de vidro.

– Não – o adolescente abocanhou mais sorvete antes de voltar a falar – É um lance meu, sabe? Scotty talvez não entendesse a importância dessas visitas. Eu sei a dor de perder uma pessoa importante. Aquelas crianças conhecem a dor de perder _todas_ as pessoas importantes. Quis compartilha com você...

– Posso compreender isso – o lobisomem não escondeu a admiração que sentia e se refletiu nos olhos esmeralda. Como aquele garoto sentado a sua frente podia ser tão especial? Não pensou que pudesse amá-lo ainda mais; mas amou. Tocado, estendeu mão e cobriu a mão de Stiles que repousava sobre a mesa – Obrigado por hoje.

O garoto sorriu irradiando felicidade.

– Você vai...

– Voltar lá? – o lobisomem cortou a frase – Com toda certeza.

– Não, lobo bobo! Eu ia perguntar se você vai tomar esse sorvete – apontou a taça do namorado com a colher – Sei que vai voltar comigo no orfanato. Eu vi nos seus olhos. Você adorou as crianças, não é?

Antes de responder Hale empurrou a taça até que ficasse ao lado da taça do namorado. Não ligava para doces.

– Só vou voltar lá para evitar que aquela menininha te peça em casamento – falou um tanto mal humorado.

Stiles não viu opção além de rir do namorado, sempre tão ciumento...

Sabia que o mais velho só estava brincado. Ele se emocionara com o ato de boa vontade, apesar de não demonstrar. O lobisomem tinha um coração tão humano quanto o de Stiles. Por isso eram tão perfeitos juntos.

Fim

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

Próximo da lista:

14 – Genderswapped

Sobre esse item... as regras dizem:

"Feel free to interpret the prompts any way you like!"

Então… eu não gosto quando transformam o Derek ou o Stiles em garotas. Respeito quem curte, mas prefiro os dois como homenzinhos. Então vou recorrer a essa regra e maquiar a tag.


	14. Afinal, o encontro

**Título: **Afinal, o encontro**  
****Autor: **Kaline Bogard**  
****Day 14: **Genderswapped  
**Genero**: Universo Alternativo  
**Aviso**: Universo Alternativo não apenas em relação à série, mas ao nosso também

* * *

Desculpem os erros. O ritmo do desafio é paulera :/

* * *

**Afinal, o encontro**

**Kaline Bogard**

Derek acomodou-se ao lado de Laura dentro do luxuoso camarote. Não se sentia especialmente ansioso para assistir a peça, afinal já vira a encenação da famosa tragédia mais de uma vez.

Tempos difíceis aqueles, quando as únicas formas de entretenimento eram os teatros ao ar livre ou as tendas de artistas mambembe. Ocasionalmente tinham a chance de assistir uma boa peça de teatro em um auditório como aquele. Por isso o local estava lotado, não apenas a platéia, todos os camarotes de luxo, cuja entrada tinha um preço exorbitante, tinham sido preenchidos.

– Ouvi ótimas referências sobre o elenco – Laura estava animada, carregando em si a paixão que a família Hale nutria pelas artes.

Derek não respondeu. Apenas pegou o binóculo e ajeitou o foco, de modo a poder visualizar o grande palco com perfeição.

As luzes do teatro diminuíram gradativamente, ficando apenas as que mantinham o picadeiro iluminado. O silêncio foi absoluto e a concentração no palco, total.

As cortinas deram visão a um belo cenário que reproduzia uma rua sombria de Verona, a cena clássica de Gregório e Sansão armados com falsas espadas. Foi visível o alto nível dos atores logo no inicio do ato.

A atuação evoluiu até a primeira rusga entre os Capuleto e os Montecchio. A esse ponto Derek já se sentia absolvido pela trama. O rapaz teve que admitir que o ator escolhido para interpretar a senhora Capuleto tinha feições realmente femininas.

Sim, o elenco todo era composto por homens. Mulheres não tinham permissão para atuar ou exercer qualquer outra atividade que não envolvesse cuidar do lar e dos filhos.

Quando um dos protagonistas com trágico destino subiu ao palco todas as luzes se focaram nele, assim como todos os olhos da platéia. Romeu era um jovem negro alto e muito forte, dono de um físico proporcional, perfeito, que arrancou suspiro não apenas das expectadoras, mas de alguns dos homens também.

– Ele é muito bom – Laura cochichou para o irmão.

– Sim.

Finalmente o segundo protagonista subiu ao palco com sua velha criada. E Derek Hale quase praguejou pela surpresa. O rapaz que interpretava Julieta não era nada do que seria esperado, talvez um rapaz de menor estatura, com corpo mais frágil e torneado pelas roupas femininas.

Oh, não.

O ator era alto para o papel feminino e o vestido não tinha se ajustado muito bem. Ele movia-se de um jeito desengonçado e aparentava nervosismo nas feições. Graças ao binóculo Derek conseguiu ver que a peruca de longas ondas estava um tanto torta. O ator era tão desajeitado que ao gesticular em sua primeira fala quase acertou um tapa no pobre coitado que interpretava a criada.

Derek ficou em dúvida se aquilo fazia parte de uma nova forma de interpretar, assim como todos os que assistiam o espetáculo pois, mesmo tendo sido engraçado, ninguém riu.

Apesar do jeito estabanado, o ator tinha muita propriedade sobre Julieta, sabia as falas e as recitava com fluência, em uma voz que hipnotizava. O jovem também era dono de uma expressividade acima do normal, conseguindo passar emoções em suas feições e envolver todos que acompanhavam o drama.

Alguns gestos desajeitados continuaram através dos atos. Julieta esbarrou na senhora Capuleto e quase a derrubou. Enroscou a peruca na roupa de um dos atores e quase perdeu o apetrecho. Tropeçou na barra do vestido no primeiro encontro com Romeu e caiu nos braços de seu amado, que a amparou e manteve por alguns segundos a mais, em uma tentativa de salvar a cena. Foi bem sucedido, apesar de tudo.

O que poderia ter sido um desastre funcionou muito bem: parecia um novo jeito de retratar a doce e inocente Julieta, quebrando um pouco da perfeição artística em que sempre era colocada. E vinha tão naturalmente que encantou a platéia.

No ápice da apresentação, na derradeira cena, quando Romeu tomado por desespero ao ver sua amada supostamente em vida, o ator que a interpretava teve uma pequena crise de riso, quase imperceptível. Todos observavam ao Romeu pronunciando suas falas, com exceção de Derek, incapaz de desviar os olhos da trágica figura de Julieta. Por sorte a crise foi silenciada com rápido e não programado beijo.

Com certa tensão e expectativa o ato final se desenrolou, a tragédia se consumou e a figura solene do Príncipe deu vazão ao término do espetáculo, proferindo as palavras mundialmente famosas:

– Há de viver na memória de todos a triste história de Romeu e Julieta.

E reclinou-se para colher o entusiasmado aplauso de todos na platéia. O restante do elenco foi ter com ele, de mãos dadas, para acolher nova salva de palmas.

– Adorei – Laura sorriu para o irmão quando as cortinas se fecharam pela última vez na noite – Foi inovador.

– Se foi...

– Essa Julieta roubou a cena. Você vai querer participar do coquetel? Eu gostaria de cumprimentá-la pela atuação.

– Sim, vamos.

Haviam ingressos mais caros a venda, como os da área VIP. Esses ingressos permitiam que as pessoas tivessem acesso a um coquetel com os membros da peça, em um meio de confraternização. Muitas vezes os ricaços que participavam se divertiam tanto e se encantavam tanto com os atores que faziam generosas doações para manter o espetáculo no ar.

Dessa forma os irmãos Hale saíram do camarote e seguiram pelos corredores até ter acesso ao grande salão de recepções. A família era freqüentadora assídua do teatro. Conheciam bem os rituais.

Encontraram uma boa quantidade de pessoas espalhadas pelo salão ricamente decorado. Alguns atores já estavam por ali, ainda em seus figurinos, para chamar mais a atenção e aproveitar a emoção do fim da peça.

– Vou procurar o Mercucio – Laura informou sorridente. Aproveitou que um garçom passava e pegou para si uma taça de champagne – Nos vemos depois.

Derek logo pôs-se a circular pelo salão, que se enchia mais e mais. Uma aglomeração chamou sua atenção, algumas pessoas reuniam-se ao redor de um ator. Ouviu alguém falar "Julieta" e aproximou-se ansioso.

Qual foi sua decepção ao ver um jovem desconhecido sentado ao meio da roda de fãs, confortavelmente instalado em uma elegante poltrona de veludo vermelho. Era muito jovem e miúdo, com feições tão delicadas e singelas que poderia passar facilmente por uma mulher, tamanha sua androgenia. Vestia-se como Julieta, mas não era o rapaz que atuara na peça.

– Quem é esse? – Derek perguntou para o homem parado ao seu lado.

– É o verdadeiro ator que interpreta Julieta. Passou mal essa tarde e teve que ser afastado, para nossa imensa tristeza – o homem explicou.

O rapaz ficou decepcionadíssimo com a informação. Afastou-se deles e caminhou pelo local até encontrar o diretor da peça. Famoso por sua genialidade e talento, e notória loucura.

– Senhor Finstock – aproximou-se cerimonioso do homem que segurava uma bandeja com camarões e conversava com alguns admiradores. Ao ter a atenção do diretor, continuou: – Gostaria de saber mais a respeito do ator que interpretou Julieta essa noite.

– Não faço idéia – o diretor falou com simplicidade.

– O quê?!

– Quando a Julieta, a verdadeira Julieta, passou mal, Greenberg apareceu com aquele moleque. Sorte que ele sabia todas as falas da personagem. Mas quase me arruinou a peça! Se quiser reclamar entenderei perfeitamente e te arrumou umas entradas para a próxima temporada.

– Então ele não está por aqui? – a decepção de Derek ainda era imensa.

– Na festa? De jeito nenhum, mas ele deve estar terminando de trocar de roupa no camarim...

Hale não esperou resposta. Tirou o celular do bolso e enviou uma mensagem para a irmã, avisando que iria embora mais tarde. Laura estava com o próprio carro, não havia problemas em se separarem.

Foi fácil sair do salão e retornar para o teatro. Pensou que teria dificuldades em acessar o camarim, mas não precisou ir tão longe. Passava pela platéia, agora vazia, quando viu a figura sentada solitária na primeira fileira, a mais próxima do palco.

Ainda que estivesse em roupas masculinas, sem a peruca e demais acessórios, Derek reconheceu naquele jovem a inusitada Julieta. Silencioso caminhou até ele, ainda que o coração estivesse aos saltos de emoção.

– Boa noite – cumprimentou solene.

– Boa noite – devolveu o improvisado ator, virando-se para a companhia não esperada. Derek percebeu que era mais jovem do que parecia no palco, um garoto com expressivos olhos castanhos, tez leitosa maculada por pequenas e charmosas pintas. Um jovem muito bonito.

– Não foi convidado para a recepção?

– Nah – o garoto desdenhou – Não faço parte do elenco. Eu vinha ver os ensaios todos os dias depois da aula desde que o grupo chegou na cidade. Por isso decorei as falas. Foi uma sorte, mas acho que eu estraguei a noite. Queria seguir carreira de ator, mas não tenho talento.

– Não concordo – Derek soou sincero. Para ele ninguém mais poderia ter interpretado o papel tão bem. Estendeu a mão – Derek Hale.

– Stiles Stilinski.

– Pretendia convidá-lo para tomar um drink, mas vejo que não tem idade para isso. Que tal um jantar?

O garoto observou o homem por breve momento, incerto sobre o convite. Geralmente tinha uma boa intuição e a sua dizia que podia confiar naquele inusitado admirador.

– Tudo bem – sorriu fechando os olhos e ficando ainda mais belo na opinião de Derek – Por que não? Ou melhor... Ai de mim! – levou uma mão ao peito, dramaticamente – Romeu, Romeu! Por que és tu Romeu?

E olhou fixamente para Derek, como se esperasse que ele completasse a citação. Mas Derek não fazia idéia do que vinha a seguir. Apenas ficou em pé e estendeu a mão para ajudar o rapaz a se levantar.

Mesmo que o diretor da peça e os outros não reconhecessem o talento do garoto, Derek reconhecia e faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para dar-lhe o devido valor. O jantar seria apenas o começo de uma longa história que se dependesse dele não terminaria em tragédia.

Fim

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

Sobre esse universo: misturei coisas da modernidade (existem carros, celulares etc) com coisas dos séculos passados (mulheres não têm muita liberdade e autonomia, não existe televisão nem cinema) Mas não é o universo que o Edy pediu ainda. Calma, rapaz. Ele vem com certeza...

Eu queria ter pesquisado mais sobre Romeu e Julieta e colocado umas frases no meio, mas nem deu tempo. Só lembrei do "Ai de mim. Romeu, Romeu! Por que es tu Romeu" e o "E ficará na memória de todos a triste de Romeu e Julieta", mas eu tenho quase certeza de que não é com essas palavras. :/

Também não lembrava o nome dos personagens! Só do Mercucio, do Sansão e do Gregório... mas os outros, vish... esqueci completamente. Por isso a peça ficou pobrezinha. Sorry.

Próximo da lista:

15 - In a different clothing style (Visual Kei, gyaru, lolita, ect. )

Derek versão Gothic Lolita? No way!


	15. Welcome Home

**Título: **Welcome Home**  
****Autor: **Kaline Bogard**  
****Day 15: **In a different clothing style (Visual Kei, gyaru, lolita, ect. )  
**Genero**: humor, moe (fail...)  
**Aviso**: -x-

* * *

Gente... décimo quinto dia! Metade do desafio já se foi! Mas ainda falta metade da jornada! Vamos seguir em frente por mais esses quinze dias restantes.

* * *

**Welcome Home**

**Kaline Bogard**

Derek Hale abriu a porta do grande apartamento e suspirou profundamente, revelando a felicidade por chegar em casa após o longo e estressante dia de trabalho. Caminhou cansado até o sofá e sentou-se, afrouxando o nó da gravata e soltando a pasta ao lado. A luz ambiente revelava a limpeza e organização da sala, exatamente como ele gostava: cada coisa em seu devido lugar.

No mesmo instante, como se estivesse esperando a deixa perfeita, o jovem que trabalhava em sua casa passou pela porta de acesso a cozinha.

– Boa noite, Mr. Hale. Seja bem vindo ao lar!

– Boa noite, Stiles... – Derek cumprimentou o rapaz e franziu a sobrancelha de leve. Era impressão sua ou o uniforme de Stiles estava um tantinho mais curto do que o normal...? Não que estivesse reclamando. Afinal, a visão das coxas mal escondidas pela pequena saia era de tirar o fôlego. Ninguém no mundo ficaria tão bem quanto Stiles com a roupa preta e branca de doméstica.

Sem poder disfarçar o interesse, o dono do apartamento assistiu enquanto seu empregado caminhava até o mini bar e servia uma dose de uísque, momento que Derek aproveitou para observar a saia curta e cheia de babados, que balançava a cada passo prometendo revelar o que mal escondia.

– Duplo e seco?

– O quê? – a pergunta de Stiles pegou Derek desprevenido – Ah, sim. Está ótimo assim.

Stiles sorriu e voltou com a bebida, entregando-a para Derek. Então se ajoelhou e, enquanto o patrão dava pequenos goles no whisky, ajudou-o a tirar os sapatos e as meias.

– Como foi o seu dia, Mr. Hale?

– Cansativo como sempre – respondeu sem aprofundar-se muito o assunto, preferindo aproveitar a visão do jovem aos seus pés e a saborosa bebida. Os confortáveis chinelos já estavam ao lado do sofá e foram colocados nos pés de Derek com carinho e cuidado. As mãos do jovem pareciam mãos de anjo.

Em seguida Stiles pegou os sapatos, as meias e a pasta e saiu da sala para guardá-los, deixando Derek relaxando no sofá, satisfeito por ter alguém tão competente servindo-o.

Quando seu empregado voltou trazia um pratinho com um pedaço de bolo coberto com chantilly.

– Fiz especialmente para o senhor, Mr. Hale. Espero que goste – sorriu e foi acomodar-se no sofá, ao lado do patrão.

Derek não era fã de doces, mas sua boca salivou diante do bolo preparado com tanto esmero.

– Parece ótimo.

O garoto apenas sorriu, partindo um pedacinho com o garfo de sobremesa e espetando o doce. Ficou claro que estava se oferecendo para alimentar Derek, que entreabriu os lábios e aceitou a oferta sem reclamar.

– O que achou, Mr. Hale?

– Delicioso – a voz de Derek escapou rouca. Que provação, ter o jovem sentado tão perto, com a perna nua esbarrando na sua, dando-lhe de comer. Olhando-o com os olhos castanhos brilhantes e irradiando vontade de agradar.

O sorriso de Stiles aumentou. Ele partiu mais um pedacinho do bolo e ao servir Derek esbarrou o doce sem querer no canto dos lábios do patrão.

– Ops. Sinto muito, Mr. Hale – sussurrou parecendo sem jeito por ter feito aquilo – Sou totalmente desastrado.

– Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem.

O jovem empregado inclinou-se e, sem qualquer aviso, passou a pontinha da língua pelo rosto de Derek, limpando o chantilly com cuidado. O mais velho não pode esconder o espanto.

– Stiles! – exclamou rouco.

– Santo Deus, Mr. Hale... fui totalmente atrevido. Pode me perdoar...?

– Está tudo bem... só não quero que faça nada que não deseje.

O garoto chegou ainda mais perto de Derek, quase colando os corpos de ambos.

– O meu contrato diz que eu tenho que cuidar de Mr. Hale. E eu quero fazer da melhor forma possível! Mr. Hale é tão bom para mim! – ao confessar Stiles tinha a face adoravelmente ruborizada. Ele partiu o último pedacinho de bolo e colocou com cuidado nos lábios do mais velho – Quer algo mais, Mr. Hale?

O dono do apartamento mostrou o copo vazio.

– Mais uma dose de uísque, por favor – pediu com simplicidade.

Um sorriso predatório se desenhou nos lábios de Derek quando Stiles se levantou e caminhou até o mini bar. A verdade é que pedira a bebida apenas para ter chance de assistir enquanto o garoto caminhava com a saia preta com babados brancos balançando, ameaçando revelar um pouco do traseiro que estava atiçando os instintos do mais velho.

Stiles caminhou com passos rápidos e leves, dando a impressão de flutuar com os pés sobre o carpete felpudo, o quadril se ondulando de modo que a saía realmente balançasse no ponto certo, não querendo mostrar ainda o que estava por baixo do tecido.

– Duplo e seco...? – olhou por sobre os ombros enquanto passava a língua pelos lábios, umedecendo-os.

– Sim – Derek respondeu rápido, meio sem fôlego. Acompanhou o garoto voltar sobre os próprios passos. Ao chegar ao sofá ele não sentou-se sobre o estofado. Ao invés disso acomodou-se sobre as pernas de Derek, sentando em seu colo com as pernas abertas.

– Oh, Mr. Hale... estamos totalmente acordados aqui em baixo, hum?

– Stiles – a palavrinha escapou ao mesmo tempo em que Derek segurava Stilinski pela cintura, prendendo-o com as duas mãos, com certa força.

Aquilo foi incentivo para que o rapaz rebolasse uma vez, provocando desavergonhado e ganhando um gemido longo do patrão.

– Isso está no contrato também? – Derek deslizou as mãos e enfiou por baixo da saia e das anáguas, descobrindo que não havia roupa íntima por baixo dos panos preto e branco. Um convite indecente.

– Mr. Hale... meu contrato diz que o senhor pode fazer o que quiser comigo. Sou todo seu... – o garoto sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do patrão, antes de encostar os lábios de ambos de levinho, nada mais que um roçar suave, que terminou com o mais novo mordiscando o lábio inferior de Derek, que sentiu o corpo incendiar-se com algo tão singelo.

– Stiles... – gemeu sem pudor.

D&S

– Stiles...

O filho do xerife franziu as sobrancelhas e baixou o livro que estava lendo. Acabara perdendo o sono durante a noite e resolvera ler algo à luz do abajur para ver se ajudava a voltar a dormir. Olhou para o namorado que ressonava pesado ao seu lado na cama, em um sono agitado. Era a terceira vez que gemia seu nome.

– Santo Deus! O sonho ta bom aí, hein, Sourwolf? – murmurou temendo despertar o namorado, mas nem de perto isso aconteceu, tão profundo o outro estava adormecido.

Quem diria: até Derek Hale tinha seus fetiches! Foi o que o garoto pensou antes de retornar a leitura. Ao ouvir um gemido mais longo e lânguido Stiles sentiu o rosto esquentar, no fundo sentindo-se lisonjeado por descobrir que povoava a mente do lobisomem em um sonho que visivelmente era dos mais quentes!

– Pervertido...

Fim

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

Próximo da lista:

16 - During their morning ritual(s)

Comédia a vista!


	16. Every Day

**Título**: Every day  
**Autor**: Kaline Bogard  
**Day 16**: During their morning ritual(s)  
**Genero**: humor  
**Aviso**: linguagem imprópria

* * *

Não foi betada! Um dia irei reler e morrer de vergonha dos erros absurdos :/

* * *

**Every Day**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Segunda-feira_

Assim que o celular despertou Derek sentou-se na cama, alcançou o aparelho sobre o criado mudo e o desligou. Espreguiçou o corpo de músculos bem torneados, relaxou o pescoço e o ombro, pronto para enfrentar o novo dia.

– Stiles, está na hora – exclamou para o montinho do lado esquerdo da cama.

Uma mão de dedos longos escapou por sob as cobertas macias.

– Mais cinco minutos... Sourwolf... – praticamente implorou, sonolento.

Derek sabia que não adiantava insistir. Desde que tinham ido morar juntos Stiles nunca se levantava ao primeiro toque do despertador.

Ao invés de perder tempo tentando tirá-lo da cama apenas reajustou o alarme do telefone e colocou em cima do travesseiro, de modo que fosse fácil para o namorado alcançá-lo.

Saltou da cama, o corpo firme coberto apenas pelo short do pijama, um tecido preto e fino. Derek normalmente não sentia frio, seu sangue de lobisomem o mantinha aquecido de modo sobrenatural; por isso passava a noite quase desnudo, já que Stiles tinha uma resistência ao frio absurdamente baixa! Se o clima perdia alguns graus na temperatura o garoto fazia da cama de ambos um castelo de edredons.

Enfim...

Derek desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha. Colocou o café para preparar na cafeteira e a ligou. Pegou algumas frutas e levou para a mesa. Abriu a geladeira e separou geleia de morango, queijo e leite.

Pegou duas torradas e colocou para esquentar.

Ia saindo da cozinha quando lembrou-se da manteiga de amendoim. Era o preferido de Stiles, afinal de contas.

Só então foi para o banheiro do andar de cima. Gostava de tomar uma ducha antes de começar o dia realmente. A água morna caia em seu corpo, relaxava os músculos, o fazia se sentir renovado, despertado.

Com o sabonete lavou cada parte do corpo, inclusive os cabelos curtos e escuros.

Quando terminou alcançou uma toalha e a enrolou na cintura. Pegou uma segunda para secar-se, terminando com ela sobre os ombros. Saiu do box e foi até o espelho embaçado pelo vapor. Passou a mão pela superfície até que pudesse ver seu reflexo.

Analisou-se rapidamente. A barba estava por fazer há dois dias, nada que incomodasse demais, pra ser sincero Derek gostava do aspecto dado por um pouco de barba. Apesar disso passou um pouco de espuma e passou a lâmina somente pelo pescoço, raspando os pêlos da área. Finalizou com um pouco de loção.

Foi para o quarto. Sem surpresa alguma constatou que o montinho do lado esquerdo da cama estava na mesma posição. Em silêncio terminou de secar-se e começou a vestir-se. Primeiro a box azul-marinho, depois a calça do terno. Vestia a camisa quando o celular desertou outra vez.

Uma mão conhecida escapou de sob as cobertas e tateou até achar o aparelho telefônico. Provavelmente apertou a função soneca, por que o alarme silenciou, fazendo Derek girar os olhos.

Menos de cinco minutos depois, já devidamente vestido, voltou para o banheiro. O vapor sumira permitindo que ele pudesse ver seu reflexo no espelho e assim conseguisse arrumar o cabelo. Cuidadosamente finalizou ajeitando o topete.

Acostumado com a rotina desceu as escadas pela segunda vez. Pegou a carteira e colocou junto com as chaves do carro, após conferir se estava tudo certo.

Só então foi para a cozinha tomar o café da manhã, parte que considerava uma das mais importantes do dia. Desligou a cafeteira e levou a jarra para a mesa. Pegou as duas torradas, já frias agora, e colocou mais duas para esquentar. Como ainda era segunda-feira daria preferencia para frutas e alimentos mais leves. No decorrer da semana reforçaria gradativamente com ovos mexidos, bacon e panquecas.

Abriu a porta da cozinha e recolheu o jornal do dia. Desde que estavam juntos tinham ido morar em uma casa ao invés de um apartamento. Stiles preferia assim e Derek preferia qualquer opção que fizesse o humano feliz.

Sentando-se a mesa Derek serviu-se de uma generosa porção de frutas com cereais e leite e abriu o jornal para ler as principais notícias do dia.

Ao colocar a terceira ou quarta colherada de cereais na boca, ouviu o que estava esperando.

– PUTA MERDA! – veio o grito lá de cima.

– Percebeu que perdeu a hora... – Derek balançou a cabeça. Um discreto sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios. E tal sorriso aumentou ao ouvir um barulhão seguido de um novo palavrão.

– CACETE!

– Enrolou os pés no edredom e caiu... – o mais velho conhecia a rotina muito bem. E os rituais estavam longe de acabar! Só precisava aguardar mais alguns minutos.

Conseguiu terminar o cereal, colocou o jornal de lado e serviu-se de café quente para acompanhar as torradas que cobriu com geleia de morango.

– SANTO DEUS!

Derek ergueu os olhos e analisou o tom de voz de Stiles. Pode sentir um pouco de dor estremecendo as palavras.

– Bateu o dedinho no guarda-roupas...

Um pouco apiedado levantou-se da cadeira e pegou as duas torradas que colocara na torradeira e tinham acabado de saltar quentinhas. A essas duas cobriu com generosas camadas de manteiga de amendoim e deixou repousando sobre a mesa.

Só então retomou seu lugar e continuou comendo as próprias torradas com café. Com a audição sobrenatural ouviu o barulho do chuveiro sendo aberto e uma cantoria desafinada, que não durou muito.

Passos apressados, um escorregão, uma exclamação suspeita (Derek desconfiou que o namorado notou a G-Magazine esquecida embaixo do travesseiro na noite passada) e silêncio outra vez.

O lobisomem deduziu corretamente que o rapaz estava vestindo as roupas e terminando de socar o material na mochila. Com uma última mordida na torrada levantou-se da mesa e passou a recolher a louça e colocar sobre a pia. Cuidariam da limpeza quando voltassem para casa, ao final do dia. O acordo era: quem chegar primeiro, limpa.

Foi nesse momento que Stiles entrou na cozinha feito um furacão.

– PERDI A HORA! – cumprimentou o namorado com um beijo rápido e pegou as torradas com geleia de amendoim que estavam sobre a mesa – Me dá uma carona?

– Claro. Estou saindo.

– Valeu! – deu uma mordida enorme na torrada antes de seguir os passos de Derek, que já ia para a sala. O mais velho pegou a carteira e as chaves do carro, deu uma olhada ao redor para conferir se estava tudo certo. Abriu a porta para que Stiles passasse e só depois disso trancou a casa.

Era hora de enfrentar o dia.

_Terça-feira_

Segundos após o alarme tocar, Derek estendeu a mão e alcançou o aparelho, silenciando-o. Sentou-se sobre a cama, deixando o cobertor escorregar e exibir o corpo bem trabalhado. Não importava que sentisse calor a noite, dormindo com alguém como Stiles, sempre acabava enrolado no edredom durante a noite.

Observou o montinho adormecido do lado esquerdo da cama. Sorriu discreto, o coração preenchido de carinho pelo rapaz que escolhera para dividir o resto de sua vida.

– Stiles, está na hora.

A mão pálida de dedos longos do humano escapou de sob as cobertas.

– Mais cinco minutos, Sourwolf... – pediu com a voz pesada e rouca de sono.

O sorriso de Derek aumentou. A maioria das pessoas não gostava de rotina e reclamava do tédio do dia a dia. Mas não ele. Derek agradecia essas pequenas coisas, esses hábitos singelos, sabendo que sem eles jamais seria feliz ou se sentiria tão completo.

Fim

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

Próximo da lista:

17 - Spooning

Puta merda, outro prompt chato! Isso cabe em uma cena! Como enfiar uma história ao redor?


	17. To be free

**Título: **To be free**  
****Autor: **Kaline Bogard**  
****Day 17: **Spooning  
**Genero**: drama, romance, aventura  
**Aviso**: realidade alternativa

* * *

Não foi betada! Mas a culpa é do corretor ortográfico do Word que não me avisou!

* * *

**To be free**

**Kaline Bogard**

A pequena habitação se erguia quase escondida atras das grandes árvores. Estava tão afastada da estrada que somente alguém com conhecimento prévio poderia encontrá-la. Derek tinha um mapa e informações preciosas para chegar até ali.

Estacionou o Camaro no final da estrada de terra, o mais próximo possível da casa. Desligou o veículo e virou-se para o banco de trás, onde seu precioso companheiro de viagem permanecia meio deitado, enrolado em um edredom.

– Como se sente?

– Como se tivesse sido atropelado por uma manada de elefantes – brincou meio falando sério, em um fiapo de voz.

Derek observou a face pálida, quase translucida em contraste com as olheiras profundas que rodeavam os olhos castanhos. A aparência era péssima, mas Derek ficou feliz que o garoto tivesse animo para brincar, significava que o espirito de Stiles ainda lutava para sobreviver.

– Você vai ficar bem.

O humano sorriu sem responder. Foi nesse momento que a porta se entreabriu e uma silhueta entrecortou-se contra a parca claridade emanada da casa.

– Derek Hale? – uma voz firme indagou.

– Sim. Deaton?

A resposta do homem foi avançar, abaixando a mira de uma arma que Derek tinha intuído pelo cheiro de pólvora e wolfsbane.

– Vocês são pontuais – aproximou-se confiante do carro. O lobisomem pode ver que ser tratava de um homem mais velho, não muito alto; todavia de presença marcante – Como ele está?

– Cansado – Derek respondeu – E aposto que faminto.

– Totalmente faminto – Stiles concordou.

– Traga-o para dentro. Tenho os documentos quase prontos. Quase finalizamos a alteração no banco de dados da Agência Argent.

Derek ouviu as informações com atenção solene. Disso dependia não apenas a sua vida, mas a vida do jovem acomodado no banco de trás do Camaro e que confiava no lobisomem a ponto de entregar todas as suas cartas na arriscada jogada.

Ciente da responsabilidade que carregava nos ombros Derek saiu do veículo para pegar o companheiro, foi fácil; já que desde que a louca aventura começara Stiles perdera muito peso, sofrendo os efeitos da ausência de medicação.

Deaton observou a cena antes de lançar um ultimo olhar para as redondezas e seguir para dentro da casa, seguido por seus convidados. Indicou que Derek deveria acomodar Stiles sobre o grande sofá, enquanto ele ia sentar-se em uma das poltronas.

– Duas semanas sem medicação? – Deaton questionou.

– Sim – o lobisomem respondeu. O olhar cheio de preocupação preso em Stiles – E está bem difícil...

Usava como referência sua última transformação. Passara pela lua cheia há exatas duas semanas, para só então por o plano em prática com maior segurança. Não podia se transformar no meio da jornada!

– Acredito que o pior da abstinência já passou – o dono da casa tratou de tranquilizar os jovens – Minha irmã me mantem informado sobre tudo o que a Agência faz com humanos. Se tivesse utilizado a nova droga nesse garoto ele estaria bem pior e seria mais difícil limpar seu organismo.

Derek não disse nada. Já estava sendo bem difícil até ali. Não queria nem imaginar um cenário de maior sofrimento para Stiles.

– E o plano daqui para frente? – o lobisomem perguntou.

– Você vai ter que deixar o carro aqui. Tenho um carro adaptado e protegido para vocês passarem pelo controle de saída de Beacon Hills. Um dos nossos especialistas em informática está terminando as alterações no sistema, para você deixar de ser Derek Hale no banco de dados.

– Obrigado – foi Stiles quem agradeceu. Aos dois presentes naquela sala. Sabia o quanto eles arriscavam para ajudá-lo a escapar.

– Não agradeça – Derek resmungou.

– Sempre sourwolf... – sorriu.

– Hale tem razão – Deaton cruzou as mãos sobre o colo e recostou-se no sofá – Cada dia mais e mais lobisomens discordam das leis atuais. Mas ainda estamos longe de libertar-nos do sistema. Até lá é nosso dever proteger todos os humanos que pudermos.

Derek balançou a cabeça. Não seria tolo de dizer que se importava com outros humanos. Ele importava com Stiles. Apenas Stiles. Até pouco tempo fizera parte do grupo de pesquisas na Agência Argent, estudando todos os humanos que conseguiam capturar.

Sim. Vivam uma sociedade em que a maioria das pessoas nascia com uma terrível maldição: carregavam uma bestialidade dentro de si, que ficava sem controle nas noites de lua cheia. Mas eventualmente nascia uma criança livre disso, que não era dominada pela fera em nenhuma das fases lunares. A essas chamavam de _humanos_. Sempre que descobriam uma dessas crianças ela era tomada da família e levada para uma sede da Agência, onde passava por diversos testes, lhe ministravam drogas e medicações, tudo para descobrir o segredo.

Lobisomens desejavam descobrir o segredo da liberdade. Talvez a cura estivesse no sangue dos nascido humanos...

Mas conhecer aquele jovem deitado ao seu lado fizera todas as convicções de Hale caírem por terra. Ele se viu apaixonado a tal ponto que raptá-lo e levá-lo para longe da Agência era a única solução.

E ali estavam eles, com Stiles sofrendo de abstinência por se ver livre das drogas que era obrigado a ingerir; caçados por lobisomens que não podiam perdoar a traição de Derek. Rumo a uma terra em que supostamente poderiam viver juntos e felizes. Uma terra que Hale nem tinha certeza existir.

A vida de ambos fora depositada nas mãos de rebeldes incógnitos. Lobisomens e humanos unidos lutando contra o governo e suas práticas recheadas de crueldade. Tudo dera certo até o momento, amparados por desconhecidos misteriosos, Derek e Stiles tinham sido orientados e guiados até a casa de Deaton para receber a derradeira ajuda antes de serem verdadeiramente livres.

– Preparei uma sopa especial. Ela é feita de orquídea azul, uma flor extremamente rara que ajuda na desintoxicação das drogas usadas pela Agência. Leve-o para o quarto de cima: segunda porta a direita, logo sirvo vocês.

– Obrigado – foi a vez de Derek agradecer enquanto levantava-se e pegava seu companheiro nos braços.

– Não agradeça. Já estive no lugar de Stiles. A humanidade é frágil, Derek. E linda. Precisamos protegê-la por isso. Não podemos deixar que seja destruída. Há uma razão para a Deusa Mãe impor uma maldição aos lobisomens e a cura não será encontrada destruindo uma espécie mais fraca – Deaton sorriu fraco assistindo seus hóspedes subir as escadas.

Derek não disse mais nada, ele concordava com as palavras do humano mais velho agora.

O quarto oferecido era simples, mas limpo e agradável. Havia uma cama de solteiro e um criado mudo com um abajur, nada mais.

Com cuidado colocou Stiles sobre o colchão, ajeitando o edredom em volta do corpo trêmulo.

– Fica comigo, Sourwolf. To com frio... – o garoto pediu em um fio de voz.

Hale jamais poderia negar um pedido daquele. Mesmo a cama sendo estreita, ele deu um jeito de entrar na coberta e apertar-se, com a mão sobre a cintura do companheiro, puxando-o de modo que apoiasse as costas contra seu peito. Podia sentir o corpo doente tremendo de leve parando aos poucos, conforme o calor sobrenatural do lobisomem envolvia a proteção do edredom.

– Não vou deixar que nada aconteça a você – Derek prometeu mesmo sem ter garantias do futuro.

– Eu sei – Stiles respondeu baixinho, fraco demais para lutar contra o cansaço e o sono que roubavam sua consciência.

A única certeza que o lobisomem tinha era que protegeria o garoto de todas as formas possíveis, ou morreria tentando.

Algum tempo depois, quando Deaton bateu na porta e entrou com uma grande tigela de sopa fumegante, descobriu que Stiles adormecera e Derek vigiava seu sono.

– É a primeira vez que ele dorme tão profundamente – o lobisomem revelou baixinho. Estavam na mesma posição de conchinha, com Hale mantendo o garoto contra seu corpo cuidadosamente.

– Hn – o dono da casa caminhou até o criado-mudo e colocou a vasilha sobre ele.

– Ele precisa se alimentar, é perceptível como está fraco e desnutrido. E a sopa vai ajudar com a descontaminação – respirou fundo – Não vou mentir, Derek. A viagem de amanhã será terrível para um humano nas condições dele...

Derek apenas balançou a cabeça, assistindo silencioso enquanto Deaton saia do quarto. Prometeu que deixaria Stiles descansar um pouco mais antes de despertá-lo para tomar a sopa. Afastou da mente o que poderia haver de tão ruim na viagem de amanhã.

Fosse o que fosse enfrentariam juntos.

Continua

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

Eita, eu ia colocar "Fim" ali e deixar o final da aventura por conta da imaginação dos leitores. Eles conseguiram passar a fronteira? Sim ou não? E a terra prometida? Existe de verdade ou é um sonho? Será que o Deaton é mesmo tão bonzinho? Mas resolvi ser legal e transformar em um duoshot. Terminamos a aventura amanhã! Conto com vocês nesse final épico -não tão épico assim-

Próximo da lista:

18 - Doing something together (this can be anything from watching tv to having sex. Just remember to tag appropriately.)

Já aviso que nem será NSFW u.u O que acham de uma Deathfic? Os dois morrendo juntos seria lindo e inusitado, não?


	18. with you

**Título: ****...w****ith you...****  
****Autor: ****Kaline Bogard****  
****Day 18: **Doing something together (this can be anything from watching tv to having sex. Just remember to tag appropriately.)  
**Genero**: drama, romance, aventura  
**Aviso**: realidade alternativa, nudez

* * *

Não foi betada! Acho que nem será...

* * *

**...with you...**

**Kaline Bogard**

Derek assistiu o dia amanhecer, incapaz de adormecer e encerrar a vigília. Muito cedo ouviu passos e batidas na porta. Deaton informava que era hora de partir.

– Stiles...

– Hummmm – o humano resmungou. Fazia tempo que não dormia tão bem.

– Precisamos ir – o argumento foi o suficiente para fazer Stiles despertar.

Derek saltou da cama e pegou seu companheiro de fuga nos braços. Assim que saiu do quarto deparou-se com Deaton parado no corredor.

– Preparei um banho para vocês. É ideal que o tomem juntos, para que o cheiro de Derek fique ainda mais forte em seu corpo, Stiles – foi dizendo e caminhando em direção ao banheiro, seguido de perto por seus hóspedes – Separei roupas novas para ele e para você. As de Stiles estão polvilhadas de moutain ash para ajudar a disfarçar o cheiro.

Ambos concordaram com a sugestão. Sabiam que era uma precaução necessária: o faro dos lobisomens era sobrenatural. Se sentissem o cheiro de um humano estaria tudo perdido. O risco era grande demais para se permitirem perder tempo com falsos pudores.

O banheiro, no segundo andar, estava equipado com uma tina de madeira, cheia de água de um tom arroxeado. Os dois deduziram que era alguma mistura que Deaton colocara para ajudar a camuflar o cheiro de Stiles. Uma cadeira ao canto tinha uma pequena pilha com mudas de roupas, provavelmente as que o dono da casa se referira antes.

Derek colocou seu companheiro suavemente no chão, perto da pia para que tivesse algum apoio, no entanto foi desnecessário. O garoto se percebia mais forte que no dia anterior, apesar de ainda ter a face muito pálida e profundas olheiras, já se sentia mais senhor de si, podendo ficar em pé sem precisar de apoio.

O lobisomem testou a temperatura da água. Achou que estava um pouco quente demais, embora o requisito lobisomem devesse ser levado em consideração. Para um humano nas condições de Stiles, era a temperatura ideal.

– Está tudo bem com você? – o mais velho perguntou preocupado.

– Totalmente – o rapaz respondeu soando um tantinho amargurado – Não foi bem assim que imaginei nosso primeiro banho juntos...

Comovido pelo tom de voz, Hale aproximou-se do companheiro e o puxou para um abraço.

– Eu também não imaginei que meu lobo fosse reconhecer um humano como parceiro. Nem que precisaria passar por tudo isso para ficar com você.

– Desculpa – Stiles murmurou escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço de Derek – Ter nascido assim...

Uma onda de tristeza profunda exalou do menino, deixando Hale transtornado por dar a impressão errada ao outro.

– Conheci muito lobos, Stiles. E muitos humanos trabalhando na Agência. Meu lobo nunca reconheceu nenhum deles como parceiro, ele estava esperando a pessoa certa, assim como eu. Fosse lobo ou humano, havia apenas um ser no mundo todo que nós dois aceitaríamos. _Você_. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

– Derek... – sussurrou afastando-se um pouco para poder mirar o mais velho dentro dos olhos verdes – Você nunca falou tanto! Estou totalmente impressionado...

– Stiles! – o lobisomem ergueu os olhos.

– Derek...?

– Eu moveria montanhas para ter você comigo. Nunca duvide disso. Mas agora precisamos fazer isso logo e voltar para a estrada.

– Tudo bem... você me ajuda?

– Sempre.

Afastando-se um pouco Derek ajudou Stiles a livrar-se das roupas, primeiro o casaco vermelho puído e um tanto desbotado, depois a blusa e a regata. Então levou as mãos do menino para a jaqueta de couro que usava, um convite mudo para que ele o ajudasse a se despir.

O lobisomem podia sentir a emoção de seu jovem companheiro. Não era a primeira vez que o humano ficava nu na frente de outra pessoa, pois vários dos testes realizados na Agência não poupavam a "cobaia" do constrangimento, humilhação e dor de ser exposto diante dos cientistas.

Porém, era a primeira vez que se despia para alguém que realmente importava. Alguém que despertava sentimentos em seu coração.

– Está tudo bem – tranqüilizou-o enquanto as mãos fortes ajudavam a despir a calça jeans velha e meio rasgada. Seu companheiro estava magro, muito mais do que uma condição saudável exigia, sofrendo as duras conseqüências pela desintoxicação, uma visão tão bela e frágil, que despertou os instintos protetores mais primitivos do lobo que carregava em sua alma – Você é a pessoa mais linda que já tive a chance de conhecer.

Murmurou para Stiles, antes de depositar um beijo rápido no canto de seus lábios. Queria muito aproveitar o momento, mas não era nem o local nem a hora apropriados. Ainda havia muito a se fazer até estar em segurança.

Por isso Derek ajudou Stiles a se acomodar na tina de madeira, grande o bastante para alojar uma pessoa. Mas que ficou meio apertada quando Derek se despiu por completo e deu um jeito de entrar, derramando água pelo chão.

– Deaton não vai gostar disso – o humano riu baixinho. Então seu olhos notaram algo sobre o chão ao lado da tina. Um sabonete – Será que podemos usar isso?

Derek inclinou-se e pegou a barra de sabonete, um tanto intrigado. Levou-a ao nariz e confirmou sua suspeita: não sentiu cheiro de nada! O que quer que tivesse sido usado na composição daquilo inibia o olfato do lobo. Perfeito!

– Sim, podemos usar isso – concordou antes de pegar a mão do garoto e começar a ensaboar a pele pálida. Assim como fez com todo o resto do corpo dele, tentando eliminar qualquer cheiro que pudesse denunciar sua condição humana. Embora fizesse isso com o parceiro, Derek não usou em si próprio. Eles precisavam que o máximo do seu cheiro natural impregnasse o garoto, para que isso confundisse os vigias da barreira.

Depois que finalizaram o banho, Derek saiu da tina, sem pudor algum em expor o corpo nu. Seu lobo sentia-se confortável porque exibia-se para o parceiro reconhecido. Tomando cuidado para não escorregar no chão molhado pegou as toalhas e ajudou Stiles a sair da água. Secou o garoto com movimentos suaves, para não deixar marcas na tez pálida e delicada. Então fez com que colocasse as roupas escolhidas por Deaton: um conjunto de moletom que não era exatamente novo, mas em boas condições e perfeito para mantê-lo quentinho. Para Derek havia uma calça preta estranhamente formal e uma camisa branca.

Só então foram para o andar de baixo. Stiles fez questão de caminhar, pois já se sentia bem mais forte do que no dia anterior. Deaton estava na sala, com uma grande tigela da sopa de orquídea, visão que fez Stiles torcer o nariz.

– Isso tem um gosto totalmente horrível! – choramingou tentando angariar simpatia. Mas tanto Deaton quanto Derek o miraram de forma firme.

– Foi esse gosto horrível que te ajudou a fortalecer – o mais velho dos três soou simpático, porém irredutível.

– Precisa comer, Stiles – Derek falou suave, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do humano em forma de incentivo.

– Ta bom... – vencido pegou a tigela e foi sentar-se no sofá para tomar a sopa, parecendo um tanto infeliz.

Diante disso o anfitrião voltou-se para o lobo, com uma expressão muito grave em seu olhar.

– Pronto para a parte mais difícil da viagem?

Derek apertou os lábios e balançou a cabeça em concordância. Para proteger aquele garoto que amava tanto estaria sempre pronto.

Continua...

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

Pois é... acabou de ganhar mais um capítulo. Acho que esse universo merecia uma longfic. Pensei em escrever uma história separada para contar como os dois se conheceram e como era a rotina na Agência. Mas talvez se torne algo angst demais...

Já tenho o final prontinho na cabeça. Digito amanhã. Leia por sua conta e risco, mas abra a mente para todas as possibilidades!

Próximo da lista:

19 - In formal wear

Olha esse prompt. Eu sou uma besta que dá corda para se enforcar :/

Próximo titulo: Forever?


	19. forever and

**Título: **...forever and…**  
****Autor: **Kaline Bogard**  
****Day 19: **In formal wear  
**Genero**: drama, romance, aventura  
**Aviso**: realidade alternativa, nudez

* * *

Não foi betada! É que não dá tempo xD

Prepare o coração para uma bomba no final do capítulo! E não leia as notas finais antes! Isso é trapaça ò.ó

* * *

**...forever and...**

**Kaline Bogard**

Deixando Stiles na sala, sentado no sofá e tomando a sopa; Derek e Deaton saíram para a área da frente. Ao lado do Camaro estava estacionado um Toyota Corolla prateado que não estivera a vista quando chegaram na noite anterior.

– Vamos trocar o Camaro por este. Sua ID pessoal será de um advogado que está saindo de Beacon Hills para negociar dividendos da empresa em Palo Alto. Anexamos alguns escândalos de primeira página a sua ficha. Você é uma imagem conhecida, pode parecer familiar aos guardas, por isso os escândalos. Quando verem sua ficha vão associar você a mídia por causa deles e não por causa da Agência.

– Entendi. Qual o teor das manchetes?

– Sobre a falência da firma e os dividendos. Para reforçar o disfarce – Deaton passou a mão pelo rosto compenetrado – Os guardas não farão muitas perguntas, apenas se desconfiarem de algo, e não há motivos. Tenho o resto das suas roupas guardadas dentro da casa, são formais.

– Um advogado... – Derek concordou que cada detalhe era fundamental na trama para proteger não apenas sua vida, mas a de Stiles.

Então o dono da casa enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um pequeno invólucro. Com cuidado abriu um dos lados e estendeu para Derek.

– Memorize esse cheiro. É fundamental que o guarde bem, Derek. Entendeu?

O lobisomem balançou a cabeça e aproximou-se para pegar o objeto, porém Deaton não permitiu que o tocasse.

– Não podemos correr o risco de que esse aroma fique impregnado em você, nem mesmo de leve...

Derek não retrucou. Ao invés disso inclinou-se um pouco e farejou o invólucro nas mãos do homem. Aspirou profundamente. Nunca tivera contato com um odor tão peculiar, tão único. Era como... a própria essência da natureza!

– O que é isso? – perguntou enlevado.

– Aqui dentro tem um fio de cabelo de uma banshee.

– Uma banshee?! Tais criaturas ainda existem?

– Sim – Deaton sorriu – Pode não acreditar: elas não são tão raras quanto os humanos. A diferença é que fugiram para a floresta muitos séculos atrás e não é tão fácil encontrá-las. Banshees nascem apenas quando as fêmeas se relacionam com machos da mesma espécie. Então como não há mais banshees puros na cidade, eles não nascem mais entre lobisomens. Já os humanos...

– Ainda não definimos o que causa o nascimento de um humano... – Derek falou muito sério. Esse mistério todo ao redor de seres humanos sempre o fascinara. Humanos podiam nascer de pais lobisomens puros, de casais impuros, de outros humanos. Mas nem sempre o filho de dois humanos nascia humano! Era incompreensível. E uma surpresa extremamente rara. Era frustrante que fossem difíceis de encontrar. Nos dias atuais havia apenas quatro em todo os Estados Unidos. E somente um estava em Beacon Hills... e não era por falta de controle: cada cidade possuía postos especializados em acompanhar toda criança nascida, que deveria se apresentar ao posto na lua cheia até a primeira transformação, que ocorria por volta dos cinco anos de idade. Se uma criança não passasse pela transformação era considerada um humano em potencial e observada pelos próximos ciclos, já que licantropia era uma ciência inexata. Já houvera casos de despertar tardio, com crianças se tornando lobos aos oito, às vezes dez anos.

Banshees eram consideradas no mesmo patamar que os lobisomens. Esses seres também se transformavam em lobos na lua cheia, mas funcionavam como presságios de morte e possuíam certo nível de controle sobre as forças da natureza. Mas tinham um fator de cura menos acelerado do que lobisomens, resistência e força física menores. Na forma humanóide os sentidos perdiam o nível sobrenatural, diferente de lobisomens, cujo poder não diminuía em momento algum.

– Memorizou o cheiro?

– Sim – Derek confirmou.

– Ótimo. Vocês irão seguir nesse carro pela interestadual até a fiscalização. Lá serão liberados pelos Alphas Gêmeos. Então vão seguir pela rodovia por mais quatro horas. Mantenha a velocidade constante de cem quilômetros por hora, isso é fundamental para que consiga alcançar o ponto exato. Existe uma área florestal por lá. Não é grande coisa, mas não se engane: está sob proteção de uma tribo Banshee. Você vai abandonar o carro na estrada, alguém o recuperará depois, e entrará na floresta. Caminhará a esmo, Derek, talvez por horas. Esteja atento ao cheiro. Ele indicará a trilha certa.

– Tudo bem.

– Você vai deixar o seu cheiro nos bancos do carro e vai levar algum alimento com você, para justificar o que Stiles levará com ele. Dentro do carro tem um celular novo, com um número associado ao nome Miguel Hale, seu nome falso. O chip desse celular já recebeu um histórico para ser verossímil. Deixe-o no carro quando chegar no ponto certo.

Nesse ponto o lobisomem ficou curioso.

– Miguel?

– Sim. Um nome para confundir os gêmeos, junto a um sobrenome que soará conhecido. A intenção é criar um paradoxo.

Derek avaliou a informação por um tempo. Ficou confortável com o planejado, Miguel era um nome fácil de memorizar e o sobrenome Hale lhe dava certa segurança, já que era o seu sobrenome real. Se soasse conhecido para os Alphas seria logo associado aos escândalos na sua ficha.

Agora restava uma dúvida fundamental.

– E Stiles? Onde ele irá viajar? – era óbvio que o humano não poderia ir no banco do carona ou no banco de trás! E pensar em levá-lo no porta-malas era doloroso. E arriscado.

– Abra o carro. A porta de trás – Deaton orientou e esperou até Hale obedecer – Há um mecanismo escondido no acento. Aperte-o.

Assim que encontrou o pequeno botão e o pressionou o estofado do banco traseiro fez um pequeno barulho, audível apenas para o poder sobrenatural de um lobisomem, revelando um compartimento secreto. Quem olhasse de fora veria apenas o banco normal de um carro, sequer desconfiaria do esconderijo.

– Isso é meio apertado – o lobisomem imaginou o quão desconfortável seria a viagem, muito pior do que ir no porta-malas! Mas infinitamente mais seguro.

– É o melhor que temos – Deaton entendia a preocupação do outro.

– Está tudo bem! – a voz de Stiles atraiu a atenção dos dois. O garoto estava encostado no batente da porta – Posso fazer isso.

– Ótimo – o mais velho dos três anuiu – Não temos tempo a perder. Derek, o resto de sua roupa está na cozinha. Pegue por favor, e traga a cesta sobre a mesa.

O lobisomem obedeceu. Assim que ele entrou na casa Stiles caminhou para fora, a passos lentos, mas cada vez mais confiante.

– Obrigado pela sopa – ele sorriu – E por tudo o que está fazendo pela gente. É totalmente legal da sua parte.

– É o mínimo que devo fazer. Não posso ficar de braços cruzados e compactuar com a crueldade que os lobisomens impõem aos humanos. É minha obrigação.

O garoto desviou os olhos, parecendo encabulado.

– Você acha que sou um covarde, por fugir ao invés de ficar e lutar?

Deaton sorriu de forma expansiva.

– Não, Stiles. Claro que não. Eu disse que é minha obrigação e tem um motivo para isso: eu pareço humano e posso cheirar como humano, mas na verdade sou um Emissário.

– Um Emissário? O que é isso?

– Somos um tipo de lobisomem que pode controlar a transformação. Não assumimos a forma de lobo apenas na lua cheia e se não quisermos podemos ficar na forma humana o tempo todo.

– WOW! Isso existe de verdade? Que incrível!

– Lobisomens ainda não estão cientes de nossa existência. Porque as primeiras transformações são involuntárias e é preciso muito treino para controlá-las. Existem Emissários que sequer sabem que o são e talvez nunca saibam. Nos intitulamos Emissários, pois somos como enviados da Mãe Gaia para proteger os humanos. E por isso é minha obrigação – Deaton respirou fundo – Humanos não possuem qualquer tipo de transformação, nenhum vestígio sobrenatural, nenhuma maldição. Humanos não se recuperam em instantes, adoecem e podem morrer com facilidade. Mas vocês têm uma força de vontade inigualável, mesmo sendo tão frágeis tiram forças de onde existe apenas desesperança. É como se fossem abençoados pela própria Deusa Mãe... poderiam ser considerados uma fraqueza entre todas as raças, mas ao invés disso são vistos como milagres, Stiles. Um milagre de Gaia deve ser protegido a todo custo. Por isso jamais permitira que ficasse por aqui e corresse o risco de ser capturado novamente.

O garoto ouviu a explicação com infinito interesse brilhando nos olhos castanhos. Deaton percebeu que o humano era naturalmente curioso e ávido por conhecimento. Que pena que tivesse passado tantos anos preso em um laboratório, sem direito a conhecer a vida que acontecia por fora dos muros. Os melhores anos: a infância e quase toda adolescência.

– Não sabia disso – Derek falou saindo da sala. Tinha escutado toda a conversa. Era óbvio que o mais velho sabia que o lobisomem podia escutar. Provavelmente revelara aquilo porque, finalmente, confiava nos hóspedes.

– Santo Deus, homem! – Stiles exclamou ao ver Derek com o traje completo: um terno preto, com gravata vinho. As roupas formais ganhavam um contraste sedutor com a barba por fazer. O lobisomem já era naturalmente lindo, mas com aquela roupa estava vestido para matar. Tudo assentara muito bem, era evidente que a rede de apoio rebelde pesquisara para que o plano saísse perfeito. Apesar da cesta que carregava ainda era uma visão de tirar o fôlego.

O lobisomem não pode conter o sorriso um tanto convencido, embora não rebatesse o elogio ou sequer agradecesse. Aproximou-se da dupla e olhou para Deaton.

– Não sabia sobre essa espécie de criaturas. Pensei que fosse apenas humano.

– É como eu disse a Stiles: não é fácil identificar um Emissário. Não duvido que a Agência gostaria de fazer alguns testes caso descobrisse nossa existência. Quando recebo um refugiado não tenho certeza se é autêntico ou um plano dos Argent para descobrir nossos esquemas.

– Por isso não nos disse nada ontem.

– E por isso camuflei-me usando um odor humanizado – ao dizer isso ouve uma mudança sutil no ambiente, que somente Derek percebeu por seus poderes sobrenaturais. De repente ele captava as sensações como se houvessem dois lobisomens e um humano ali.

– Incrível – ele disse surpreso.

– O quê? – Stiles soou confuso, ele não fora capaz de notar a transformação.

– Agora posso sentir o lobo dele – Derek falou. Seu próprio lobo reagiu de forma positiva, sentindo-se acolhido pelo lobo do Emissário.

– Eu queria ter certeza sobre vocês. Agora eu sei como você se importa com ele – o dono da casa dirigiu-se ao outro lobisomem – Não é fingimento, nem um truque. Ambos são dignos de nossa ajuda e de saber a verdade: a Mãe Terra sentiu que precisava proteger sua criação mais frágil, então aqui estamos nós, os Emissários que receberam essa missão. Humanos são uma mensagem de Gaia que precisamos desvendar, não destruir.

– Você ouviu nossas conversas! – Derek deu-se conta do fato. Lembrava-se principalmente do que falaram na hora do banho.

– Sim – Deaton não se envergonhava daquilo. Era uma precaução que poderia salvar vidas preciosas, além de garantir sua própria segurança e de outros rebeldes – Ouvi o que disseram e captei o que sentem um pelo outro. Pela sinceridade em seus corações farei todo o possível para que cheguem bem ao refugio que criamos.

– É hora de partir? – Stiles perguntou ansioso.

– Sim – o emissário concordou – Você irá entrar no compartimento secreto e levará alguns pães e uma garrafa de água. Não perca a noção do tempo durante a viagem, Stiles. Derek vai levar a cesta consigo, assim justificamos caso os gêmeos sintam o cheiro do pão. Preparados?

Derek e Stiles trocaram um olhar. O casal estava mais do que preparado.

Continua...

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

AHA! Não consegui terminar. Ainda terá mais uma parte, sorry. EU AVISEI! EU DISSE: abram o coração e estejam preparados para tudo! Até para não ser o fim ainda u.u

IMPORTANTE: o próximo capitulo não será sobre esse universo. O prompt não faz sentido... então vou pular até um dos itens encaixar na trama xD não me matem por isso! Mas até o final dos 30 dias ela será concluída! É só continuar seguindo esse desafio.

Próximo da lista:

20 – Dancing

Santo Deus...

(Nome do último: ...ever)?


	20. Mistake

**Título:** Mistake**  
****Autor: **Kaline Bogard**  
****Day 20: **Dancing  
**Genero**: drama (pouco)  
**Aviso**: universo alternativo não canon

* * *

CARACA! 20 dias completados com sucesso! 8D

* * *

**Mistake**

**Kaline Bogard**

O salão estava lotado. A decoração de bom gosto fazia todos esquecerem que aquela era apenas a quadra coberta do colégio. Stiles maravilhou-se com o que via.

– Nossa mesa fica para lá – Derek o chamou mais para a direita, onde várias mesas estavam agrupadas com algumas pessoas já sentadas.

– Que incrível! Espero que o meu baile seja totalmente legal assim também! – Stiles gracejou.

O colégio mantinha uma tradição desde muito tempo atrás: a cada ano convidavam os ex-alunos formados há quinze anos passados para se reencontrarem. Uma chance de todos verem como cada um estava se saindo na vida.

Naquele mês de julho era a vez da turma de Derek Hale, cuja formatura no Colegial completava exatamente quinze anos e ali estavam os homens e mulheres, formados ali, em trajes formais de gala para aproveitar a noite de reencontro, muitos acompanhados de seus parceiros amorosos, como era o caso de Derek e Stiles.

– Todos parecem muito bem – ele não soou surpreso ao constatar aquilo. Sua turma fora a melhor na época.

– Mas você é o melhor de todos! – Stiles sorriu e disse aquilo logo quando chegavam a uma das mesas de tampo arredondado com uma reserva no nome de Derek Hale – Isso é totalmente excitante!

Ele sentou-se, tentando não pensar em como seria seu próprio baile, dali alguns anos. Queria aproveitar muito a noite, principalmente por passá-la em companhia do namorido. O termo o fez sorrir. Era assim que Kira os chamava: Derek e Stiles namoravam há cinco anos e moravam juntos há três. Uma mistura de namorados e maridos. Uma relação que ambos apreciavam e não tinham planos de mudá-la em um futuro próximo. _Namoridos_.

Um garçom passou e deixou um balde de gelo com uma garrafa de champagne aberta sobre a mesa. Em seguida colocou uma taça na frente de cada um e seguiu para a mesa seguinte.

Enquanto Derek servia a ambos, Stiles observou as pessoas que já tinham chegado e era um bom número. Mulheres belíssimas, nenhuma sequer lembrando o grupo excluído que toda classe sempre tem. Prova de que o tempo pode ser um bom amigo: às vezes aquela garota excluída e desprezada passava por uma transformação e aparecia no baile de comemoração em vestidos deslumbrantes, penteados elaborados e maquiagem perfeita. Olhando-as, era impossível deduzir qual fizera parte das populares e qual não fizera.

Com os homens era a mesma coisa: todos passaram dos trinta anos muito bem, vestidos em ternos bem assentados. Pelo menos a aparência dos que já chegaram nada revelava de ruim. Todos queriam dar a idéia de sucesso. Claro, nenhum deles seria tão bonito ou tão sucedido quanto Derek Hale, pelo menos na opinião humilde de Stiles Stilinski.

O rapaz sorriu quando o namorado lhe estendeu uma das taças. Bebericou o líquido âmbar, sentindo as bolhinhas fazerem cócegas em sua garganta.

Alguns convidados passaram pela mesa do casal e pararam ao reconhecer Derek, para cumprimentá-lo. Stiles quase estufava o peito todas às vezes que era apresentado como namorado aos ex-colegas de Hale. O garçom voltou a servi-los, deixando petiscos e uma tábua de frios.

A música eletrônica que soava no salão não atrapalhava as conversas. Stilinski batia o pé de baixo da mesa, louco de vontade de ir dançar. Só resistia porque sabia o quanto seu amante detestava dançar, principalmente o estilo agitado que o DJ tocava em uma área da quadra improvisada como salão de danças. Alguns se arriscavam em uns passos desajeitados, mas bem empolgados. Era divertido olhá-los, mas seria mais divertido ainda estar lá no meio chacoalhando o esqueleto.

Enfim...

Pouco a pouco o salão foi enchendo ainda mais. Perto da meia noite o diretor, um homem por volta dos sessenta anos, subiu ao palco improvisado e pediu que a música fosse diminuída para que fizesse o discurso. Suas palavras elogiaram os ex-alunos. Ele disse que sentia-se orgulhoso de ter feito parte da vida daqueles homens e mulheres bem sucedidos. Aproveitou a oportunidade para agradecer, pois os adultos também aprendiam lições valiosas com os adolescentes. Terminou suas palavras emocionadas revelando que pretendia se aposentar e foi prestigiado com uma salva de palmas.

Se os adolescentes marcaram a vida do velho diretor então o contrário também era verídico. Aquele homem tivera, igualmente, uma presença importante na juventude de muitos ali presentes.

– Está se divertindo? – tão logo as palmas cessaram Derek perguntou para o namorado. Não queria que ele se sentisse entediado ou desconfortável.

– Muito – Stiles garantiu sincero. A bebida estava no ponto certo, os petiscos tinham um sabor delicioso. A música era moderna e agradável.

Por falar em música, como se aproximava da meia noite o DJ resolveu dar outro tom as comemorações. Trocou a eletrônica por uma balada romântica. Ao soar das primeiras notas um sorriso enorme desenhou-se nos lábios de Stiles.

Ele preparou-se para dizer algo, mas foi cortado por uma loira estonteante que escolheu aquele momento para abordar seu companheiro.

– Se não é Derek Hale! – ela exclamou em uma voz rouca e sensual.

– Kate Argent? – Derek perguntou incerto, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Stiles observou a mulher de cima a baixo, analisando-a. Então aquela tinha sido uma das grandes paixões adolescentes de seu namorado? Por um segundo se questionou se ela tinha sido tão linda quando mais jovem, pois sua beleza madura era de tirar o fôlego: cabelos longos loiros e ondulados, em um corte impecável, vestido de gala sem mangas e sem decote na frontal, preso no pescoço, mas visivelmente com um longo decote que expunha grande parte de suas costas. A maquiagem não poderia ser mais bonita, principalmente destacando os olhos claros.

– Eu mesma, Lobão – piscou maliciosa.

Stiles ficou indignado. Apenas ele podia chamar Derek de Lobão! Quem aquela sirigaita achava que era pra chegar dando em cima de seu namorado na cara de pau? Fuzilou a loira com seu olhar mais assustador, que nem era lá grande coisa.

Esperou que Derek a botasse para correr, mas o rapaz continuou quieto. E a Argent entendeu aquilo como uma deixa, pois estendeu a mão e sorriu toda cheia de dentes.

– Me concede essa dança? Não aceito "não" como resposta.

Stiles não acreditou no que acontecia. Olhou para Derek esperando que ele negasse o pedido, mas o homem pareceu considerar a proposta. Isso triplicou a raiva que sentia.

– Derek...? – Stilinski soou seco, mas seu namorado olhava profundamente para Kate.

– Só essa dança, Stiles. Eu já volto.

Stiles não disse nada, assistindo em silêncio enquanto os dois iam se juntar aos demais casais, que dançavam romanticamente no improvisado espaço de dança, ao som da baladinha. Enquanto via Derek e a ex-namorada rodopiando, olhos nos olhos, reluzentes e combinando como um casal de contos de fadas, teve a impressão de perder o princípio da realidade. Um segundo atrás estava tudo tão perfeito! Como acabara assim e instantes? E o pior? Seu namorado parecia ter esquecido um detalhe muito importante...

– Essa é a nossa música, Derek – sussurrou com infelicidade, antes de levantar-se e sair do salão.

Continua...

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

ATENÇÃO: Continua com o prompt do dia 25

Ei, leitores! Faltam apenas dez dias para esse desafio chegar ao fim! Vocês vão sentir saudades das minhas postagens diárias? Espero que sim :3

Próximo da lista:

21 - Cooking/baking


	21. Isso é um dom?

**Título: **Isso é um dom?**  
****Autor: **Kaline Bogard**  
****Day 21: **Cooking/baking  
**Genero**: humor, romance  
**Aviso**: -x-

* * *

Contagem regressiva para o fim: 9 dias!

* * *

**Isso é um dom?**

**Kaline Bogard**

– Obrigada por ter vindo Stiles! – a dona da casa agradeceu com um sorriso, enquanto abria a porta para que o visitante pudesse entrar.

– Estamos aí para isso!

– Vem comigo...

Os dois seguiram pela elegante casa da família Yukimura até a cozinha moderna e muito limpa. A garota apontou os ingredientes sobre a mesa: massa de espaguete, tomates, temperos, todo o necessário para uma macarronada.

– Você me ajuda com o jantar dessa noite?

– Não sou nenhum mestre cuca – o garoto deu de ombros, apesar de não conseguir esconder como se sentiu lisonjeado – Só cozinho o básico para a sobrevivência Stilinski.

– Scott disse que seu macarrão é uma delícia! – Kira sorriu empolgada.

– Tudo bem – ele enrolou as mangas da camisa e começou a se movimentar.

– Fique a vontade. Panelas no armário de baixo, talheres na segunda gaveta e... ah, você é capaz de se virar – a japonesa sentou-se à mesa e cruzou os braços.

– E para que é esse jantar especial?

Kira parecia estar a espera da pergunta. Subitamente foi tomada pelo nervosismo e começou a retorcer as mãos.

– Eu ouvi o Scott conversando com o Derek – começou dizendo – E o Scott vai me pedir em casamento!

– Uau! – Stiles exclamou colocando a panela com água no fogo – Ei, o quê?!

– É sério! O Scott vai me pedir em casamento! Estou meio perdida, acho que somos muito jovens ainda! A gente acabou de fazer dezoito anos, Stiles! Não estou preparada.

Stiles fez uma careta. Um sentimento de traição apertou seu coração.

– Por que ele não me disse nada?!

– O Scott ou o Derek?

– OS DOIS! Um é o meu melhor amigo e o outro é o meu namorado! Não é certo que escondam as coisas de mim.

– Stiles... você ia acabar deixando escapar algo. Ficaria escrito na sua testa que o Scott estava planejando em segredo e eu ia desconfiar...

– Grande coisa! Eles não me disseram nada e você descobriu do mesmo jeito. É totalmente... ei... você está me chamando de fofoqueiro, Kira?

– Não com essas palavras – a adolescente fez uma careta – Enfim, preciso da sua ajuda: vou fazer esse jantar pro Scott e deixar escapar que eu não tenho planos de me casar antes da faculdade. Assim ele não terá tempo de me pedir e ouvir um não. o que acha?

– Parece um bom plano.

Kira começou a riscar desenhos imaginários no tampo da mesa com a ponta do dedo, distraída. Seu convidado passou a manusear os ingredientes do molho.

– Você aceitaria? – ela perguntou.

– O quê?

– Se casar com o Scott.

– ECA! Não... ele é meu amigo, só isso! É um lance totalmente fraternal, sabe?

A kitsune girou os olhos.

– Não, Stiles. Se você fosse eu e o Derek te pedisse em casamento... espera... – até ela se confundiu com o que tentava falar.

Foi a vez do filho do xerife girar os olhos.

– Se o Derek me pedisse em casamento eu não aceitaria, porque é um compromisso muito sério e sou muito jovem para assumir isso, mas... eu totalmente iria morar com ele. Porque o meu Lobão já tem um cafofo pra morar, uma vida estruturada. O Scott ainda mora com a mãe! Ele tem um longo caminho pela frente antes de pedir a mão de alguém em casamento.

O pequeno discurso aliviou Kira, ela respirou fundo e recostou-se melhor na cadeira.

– Isso, Stiles! É exatamente o que eu penso.

– Você pode deixar claro no jantar especial que está fazendo: estabeleça metas, fale para ele de seus planos pro futuro... para que ele saiba o que tem que fazer. Assim você não diz um "não" logo de cara.

– Ótima idéia, Stiles – a garota saltou e o abraçou apertado – Sabia que conversar com você seria a coisa certa!

– Sim, sim. Eu sou o máximo! Agora vamos continuar com esse banquete romântico!

– Obrigada! – a menina agradeceu e voltou a sentar-se, apenas observando o humano em ação.

**D&S**

Depois de deixar a macarronada pronta na casa de Kira e instruções para que tudo fosse perfeito, ele voltou para casa com a idéia de fazer o mesmo prato. Enviou um SMS para o namorado chamando-o para jantar. Seria uma noite romântica com o lobo também. Por isso quando Derek apareceu acabou surpreendendo Stiles no meio da preparação da refeição.

– Derek, atrasou um pouco! Espero que não esteja faminto – o humano falou depois de trocarem um beijo de boa noite.

– Não estou.

– Arruma a mesa para mim, por favor! Estou terminando o molho... meu pai está de plantão, então é só você e eu.

Hale obedeceu sem reclamar. Trocou a toalha, colocou os pratos, talheres e guardanapos. Para acompanhar encontrou suco de maçã na geladeira. Depois de tudo pronto sentou-se e ficou assistindo seu jovem namorado cozinhar.

Stiles cantarolava uma musiquinha qualquer e conseguia agitar o quadril de leve em um ritmo totalmente diferente. Foi impossível para Derek não sorrir diante da cena. Como alguém tão desastrado conseguia ser tão encantador?

Pouco a pouco o aroma agradável pairou no ar. Stiles podia não ser um mestre na cozinha, mas que o macarrão que fazia era uma delícia, ah, era!

– Aqui está! – exclamou terminando de salpicar uma generosa camada de queijo ralado por cima – Vamos comer!

Sentou-se em uma cabeceira da pequena mesa de quatro lugares enquanto Derek sentava-se na outra ponta. Iam jantar na cozinha mesmo, não havia necessidade de nada tão exagerado. Além disso, o clima era mais aconchegante estando apenas os dois ali.

– Hum... – Stiles lembrou-se de algo, engoliu uma porção de macarronada e olhou acusador para Derek – Então o Scott vai pedir a Kira em casamento?

O lobisomem sequer parou de comer.

– Ah, vai? – perguntou em um tom de quem não poderia se importar menos.

– Santo Deus, homem. Não se faça de besta comigo, eu já sei de tudo. Voces me acham um fofoqueiro, e meu namorado fica de segredinho com meu melhor amigo, mas tudo bem. Estou totalmente tranquilo com isso.

O mais velho ergueu o rosto e mirou dentro dos olhos de seu namorado.

– Do que está falando, Stiles?

– Sofrendo de amnésia agora? Kira ouviu quando Scott te disse que ia pedi-la em casamento! – o garoto manteve o tom acusador.

Diante disso Derek respirou fundo, soltou o garfo sobre o prato e pegou o guardanapo para limpar os lábios.

– Como você faz isso, Stiles? É algum tipo de dom bizarro?

– Derek? – o filho do xerife também parou de comer, sua expressão revelou confusão.

– Não sei o que Kira _pensa_ que ouviu. Scott nunca me disse que ia pedi-la em casamento. Eu disse para ele que ia te convidar pra morar comigo.

– Oh...

– Era para ser uma surpresa, Stiles. Mas você consegue estragar todas as surpresas que tento fazer.

– Desculpa, Lobão... nem fui eu dessa vez. Foi a Kira e...

– Claro – o lobisomem cortou. Estava aborrecido: planejara levar Stiles em um lugar diferente e transformar o pedido em algo inesquecível. Porém ali estavam eles, em um jantar simplório não planejado, com o garoto metendo o nariz onde não fora chamado.

Era tão... tão... tão a cara de Stiles. Derek sorriu.

– Sinto muito... – Stilinski começou a brincar com a comida, sem jeito de encarar o namorado. Não era de propósito que fazia essas coisas.

– Você aceita? – o lobisomem perguntou com diversão brincando em sua voz.

– O quê?

– Aceita morar comigo?

Stiles ergueu os olhos e respirou fundo.

– Tem certeza? Eu... eu sou um desastre, Derek. Não estrago suas surpresas por querer eu... não sei se posso mudar. Você não vai se arrepender?

Hale sorriu suave e estendeu a mão sobre a mesa, num pedido mudo para que Stiles a segurasse. Assim que o adolescente aceitou entrelaçar os dedos de ambos, recebeu um apertão leve, no entanto cheio de carinho.

– Com certeza você é um desastre, Stiles. Mas é o _meu_ desastre. Amo você exatamente do jeito que é. Nossa situação atual já não é suficiente pra mim, preciso de mais. Quero você sempre por perto, entende?

– Santo Deus, totalmente entendo.

– Aceita? Se precisar de um tempo para pensar...

– Não!

– Não?

– Não! Não é "não" pra sua pergunta! O não é pro tempo...

– O quê? – Derek franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Calma, eu só estou eufórico! Não preciso de tempo! Eu aceito morar com você. Só quero conversar com meu pai antes! Isso é demais, Derek! Totalmente incrível!

O lobisomem sorriu feliz. Podia captar ondas do mesmo sentimento emanando de seu jovem namorado. Isso somado a expressão iluminada de Stiles eram garantia suficiente de como ele se sentia maravilhado com o convite.

– Obrigado – o mais velho agradeceu antes de soltar a mão de ambos e voltar a comer.

Stiles o imitou, até ter uma epifania.

– Acho que mais alguém vai ter uma surpresa essa noite – afirmou com a boca cheia. Seu pensamento foi para Scott. O Alpha não entenderia nada do jantar romântico de Kira nem do assunto que ela abordaria.

Stiles podia ser um desastre, mas a kitsune não ficava assim tão atrás!

Fim

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

Próximo da lista:

22 - In battle, side-by-side

OH! Eu estava doida para chegar nesse prompt! Queria escrever a respeito de uma guerra sangrenta cheia de traições! Se preparem, vou usar toda a maldade do meu coração! Mas vai ser bem mais curta é tipo: matar geral. Fim. HUAHUAHAUHAUA


	22. The last shot

**Título: **The last shot**  
****Autor: **Kaline Bogard**  
****Day 22: **In battle, side-by-side  
**Genero**: falta de amor no coração da autora. Acabei de inventar esse. É.

**Aviso**: leia por sua conta e risco, linguagem imprópria

* * *

Contagem regressiva para o fim: 8 dias!

Atenção você aí, danadinho. Não leia as notas finais antes! Tentei caprichar nessa fanfic e fazer um fim digno, se você ler o final antes estará menosprezando e sambando na cara do meu esforço. E é trapaça ò.ó Seja forte e leia certinho. Conto com você!

Dedicado a Mokona, que disse que eu não faço angst! u.u

* * *

**The last shot**

**Kaline Bogard**

Incapaz de dar mais um passo sequer Stiles deixou-se cair no chão. Arrastou-se até sentar encostado em uma árvore. Os olhos castanhos vigilantes escaneavam a floresta em derredor, atentos ao menos sinal de perigo.

A alta carga de adrenalina fazia seus músculos doerem de pura tensão, preparando seu corpo para qualquer reação de sobrevivência: de luta ou fuga.

Segundos após sentar-se, Derek surgiu de entre as árvores. Silencioso e taciturno foi sentar-se ao lado do mais jovem. Ao contrário de Stiles, Derek não usava um colete nem nada que o protegesse. Por mais que detestasse armas, o lobisomem portava uma exatamente igual a que seu namorado segurava.

– Derek – Stiles murmurou, incomodado com a expressão sombria de seu parceiro. Como foi ignorado, repetiu mais alto – Derek?

– Apenas... fique quieto, está bem? – Hale resmungou aborrecido.

– Sinto muito, cara. Sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu. Eu não pensei que matar a Kira ia despertar o lado berserker do Scott... esse lance aí de True Alpha! Você acha que eu faria aquilo se soubesse?

– Você nos meteu nessa, Stiles. Eu...

– Já pedi desculpas! – o garoto desviou os olhos, sofrendo com a acusação fria nos olhos verdes que geralmente o miravam de forma mais suave – Se pudesse voltar atrás...

– Não pode.

– Perdemos Isaac e Ethan... foi minha culpa. Tudo minha culpa.

Terminou de falar erguendo os olhos. Mal se podia ver o céu entre as altas copas das árvores. Aquele trecho da Reserva Florestal era realmente fechado, de difícil acesso. A que ponto precisaram chegar para sobreviver? Se embrenhar em uma parte da floresta praticamente impenetrável, confiando nos instintos e poderes de Derek. Caçados impiedosamente por Scott, Aiden e Allison que desejam vingar-se pela perda de Kira.

O silêncio no local era completo e anormal, como se a própria Natureza tivesse parado para assistir o drama que se descortinava em seu interior. O céu, já entrecortado pelo rajar que antecede a noite, parecia a única parte do cenário indiferente aos perigos que o casal enfrentavam.

– Me usa como isca... – o humano sussurrou.

– O quê?

– Me usa como isca, Derek. Se um de nós tem que sobreviver que seja você!

O lobisomem sorriu torto, enquanto um som de deboche escapava de sua garganta.

– Eu não faria você de isca, Stiles. Nem aqui, nem nunca. Não seja idiota. Se for pra cair, cairemos juntos.

Stiles não se preocupou em esconder a surpresa pelas palavras. Não esperava algo assim do lobisomem depois de todas as besteiras que fizera e por ser o único e exclusivo culpado por estarem até o pescoço em problemas.

– Lobo bobo. Precisamos de uma estratégia...

– Estratégia? – Derek ficou ainda mais irritado – Contra um Alpha? Desculpa, Stiles. você e eu jamais conseguiremos criar uma estratégia contra Scott.

– Posso apelar para nosso passado juntos, pro lado humano dele...

Derek ergueu as sobrancelhas, não acreditando no que tinha ouvido.

– Por sua culpa a Kira já era. Que misericórdia espera encontrar em McCall?

O humano desviou os olhos para a arma em suas mãos. Talvez a piedade que Scotty tinha para oferecer fosse a única que Stiles poderia aceitar: um fim rápido e indolor. Ao contrário do que acontecera com a kitsune...

Stilinski nunca se arrependera tanto por uma ação mal planejada. Se deixara levar pelo furor do momento... Kira implorara pela vida. Mais de uma vez. E Stiles apenas puxara o gatilho. Mais de uma vez.

– Podemos nos entregar: prisioneiros de guerra...

Derek balançou a cabeça.

– Você acha que Scott vai fazer prisioneiros? Sério?

Stiles engoliu em seco. O Alpha queria nada além de vingar a namorada. Rancor é um combustível poderoso.

– Sinto tanto...

Derek fez um gesto com a mão, subitamente em alerta total. Os olhos verdes estreitaram-se e ele moveu os lábios devagar.

"Ele está aqui", foi o que disse sem pronunciar nenhum som, porém Stiles entendeu perfeitamente.

Nervoso, o garoto passou a língua sobre os lábios. Derek tinha razão: se fosse para morrer, morreriam lutando. Tentando causar um dano, mesmo que pequeno, em quem os caçava implacavelmente. _Morrer como homem é o prêmio da guerra_, Stilinski pensou.

Então fez um gesto de mãos indicando que ele sairia para o ataque. Antes que Derek protestasse moveu a mão novamente, de forma que o namorado entendesse o plano: Stiles ia distrair Scott, enquanto o lobisomem devia se posicionar contra o vento e atacar pelas costas.

Hale lançou um profundo olhar para o humano. Aquele era um plano suicida, Stiles sabia disso, assim como ele. Mas era a única solução digna: nenhum dos dois queria fugir mais para dentro da floresta como covardes. Então ele balançou a cabeça e fez menção de afastar-se, todavia Stiles o segurou pela blusa. Quando o lobisomem o mirou de forma questionadora, o menino saltou sobre ele e o abraçou forte, como se não houvesse amanhã. Derek correspondeu. E após depositar um rápido beijo no canto dos lábio do namorado pôs-se em movimento suavemente, evitando fazer qualquer som que os denunciasse.

Enquanto Derek se afastava usando moitas e árvores como camuflagem, Stiles decidiu que era hora de por em prática o plano capenga.

– Scott?! – gritou – Podemos conversar, bro?

A resposta demorou alguns segundos para vir.

– Conversar? – Scott esbravejou – Claro, Stiles. Você vai conversar com a minha arma. É hora de prestar contas no inferno, cara. Fique em pé e aceite seu destino como um homem. E você, Derek... eu posso senti-lo! Não se esqueça que sou um Alpha!

Stiles apertou os lábios e praguejou mentalmente. Enchendo-se de coragem saiu de trás da árvore, com as mãos levantadas segurando a arma, deixando bem claro que não estava disposto a atacar.

– Scott, vamos conversar. Pelos velhos tempos.

– Conversar...? – o outro adolescente repetiu. Assim como Derek não se preocupara em usar algum colete ou tipo de proteção. A arma bem firme nas mãos foi direcionada para o peito de Stiles – Vai ter a mesma conversa que deu para a Kira! Você destruiu os velhos tempos!

– Olha, eu admito que foi um erro. Eu agi sem pensar! Era a minha vida em risco, cara. Pelo amor de Deus... pelos velhos tempos... eu... nós somos como irmãos!

A frase causou uma hesitação de meio segundo antes que o lobisomem desse ao gatilho sem remorso. Uma ação tão rápida que Stiles só sentiu o impacto no lado esquerdo do peito, sobre o precário colete que serviu de nada: incrédulo, o humano abaixou a cabeça e observou a mancha vermelha, o prelúdio do fim. Caiu de joelhos no chão, os olhos castanhos revelando o desespero.

– Scotty... – murmurou.

O Alpha ergueu a arma alguns centímetros, mirando na cabeça do outro garoto.

– Hora de pagar sua dívida Stiles.

O adolescente levou a mão ao peito e fechou os olhos, preparando-se para o impacto final. No entanto Derek escolheu aquele momento para surgir de umas árvores mais a esquerda, com a arma engatilhada pronta para cuspir fogo.

Scott riu cheio de si. Já esperava algo assim, pois seus sentidos amplificados tinham sentido a presença do Beta, sua localização exata. Disparou duas vezes, acertando Hale no peito coberto apenas com a camisa. Antes que o lobisomem caísse ao solo foi atingido a terceira vez no abdome. Ao tocar o chão todos sabiam que os ferimentos mortais eram intratáveis pela munição especial que Scott usara em sua arma. O fator de cura sobrenatural sequer foi acionado.

Desolado, Stiles observou seu namorado caído. O único consolo era saber que logo estariam juntos. Pelo menos era o que acreditava no fundo do coração.

– Scotty... – a palavrinha foi dita em tom de despedida. Stiles reconhecia a derrota, sabia que não adiantava mais lutar. A guerra estava perdida. Era a hora do último disparo.

– Adeus, Stiles.

O filho do xerife encolheu-se de leve e voltou a fechar os olhos, apenas aguardando pelo impacto. McCall apertou o gatilho e efetuou o tiro de misericórdia. Sua mira era invejável: acertou o humano no meio da testa. Enquanto o rapaz caia de lado no chão fofo coberto de folhas, o Alpha baixava sua arma lentamente.

– Está vingada, Kira.

O ar estagnou por um ínfimo segundo. Todas as folhas das árvores pareciam congeladas, como se o próprio tempo tivesse se paralisado diante da cena dramática. A luz do dia caíra drasticamente. Logo seria noite. Era hora de voltar para casa.

– Scotty...?

– Diga, Stiles.

– Vai tomar no meio do olho do teu cu, cara – o garoto falou enquanto se sentava – Na testa dói pra caralho! Seu filho de uma... mulher que eu respeito muito.

O Alpha riu. Tanto que teve que se sentar no chão.

– Na cabeça dói? – Derek resmungou – Então todos os tiros dessa porcaria doem – o homem falou massageando o peito dolorido.

– Eu disse pra você usar um colete – Stiles sorriu torto passando a mão pelo rosto tentando limpar a mancha de tinta vermelha que escorria – Mas você veio com aquele papo de Eu Sou O Lobisomem Fodão E Não Preciso De Frescuras... bem feito!

Hale rosnou alguma coisa que só fez Scott rir mais dos dois.

– Foi muito fácil!

– Claro. Mas me acertar na testa foi sacanagem. Amanhã vai ficar uma mancha enorme! Paintball é violentíssimo, caras.

– Ora, faz de conta que você é um unicórnio e seu chifre está nascendo. Já temos lobisomens, banshees, kitsunes... por que não um unicórnio?

– Engraçadinho!

– Tá reclamando do que, Stiles? – os três olharam na direção de Kira. A raposa estava com o rosto todo tingido de azul, assim como o colete que ela usava de proteção – Você me acertou com seis tiros!

– Ora, era uma guerra. Eu estava me defendendo. Esqueceu? Você raposa. Mim humano – o garoto foi dizendo enquanto ficava em pé, assim como Derek e Scotty – Vamos achar os outros cadáveres. Tá ficando tarde.

– Você esqueceu de um detalhe: mim kitsune, mim sentir dor! Mas temos que fazer isso mais vezes! – Kira sentia-se animada pela brincadeira. Tivera receio a princípio, mas divertira-se um bocado jogando paintball.

Stiles olhou de relance para o namorado. Fora difícil convencê-lo a brincar, mas pelo brilho nas íris esmeralda, podia-se deduzir que ele gostara um bocado também e totalmente repetiria a dose! Então teriam uma revanche contra o time Alpha!

Fim

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

Me joga na parede e me chama de Troll! Huahsuahsuashaushua

Viu, Mokona?! Provei que você estava certa i.i

Próximo da lista:

23 – Arguing

Tudo a ver com Stiles esse... mas... poxa... prompt meio chatinho.


	23. A conversa

**Título: **A conversa**  
****Autor: **Kaline Bogard**  
****Day 23: **Arguing  
**Genero**: humor, romance  
**Aviso**: -x-

* * *

Contagem regressiva para o fim: 7 dias!

Inspiração: algumas latinhas de cerveja. Eventuais erros não são coincidência... boa leitura.

IMPORTANTE: Pode ser considerado continuação do prompt 21 – quando Derek pede para Stiles morar com ele e o garoto diz que precisa só falar com o pai. Eis a conversa!

* * *

**A conversa**

**Kaline Bogard**

– Stiles...

– Pai, não vou aceitar esse seu argumento. Eu sei que tenho apenas dezoito anos, mas estudos científicos comprovados mostram que a idade biológica nem sempre condiz com o desenvolvimento cognitivo. Mesmo que eu pareça muito jovem, posso dar conta de viver uma vida de casal com meu namorado sem problemas. Ou melhor, com os problemas de relacionamento que qualquer casal normal tem. Porque apesar de sermos do mesmo gênero Derek e eu formamos um casal normal!

– Stiles...

– Caso tenha se esquecido o presidente Roosevelt casou-se muito jovem. Com dezoito anos ele já tinha esposa e um filho! Viu? Eu ainda não tenho filhos, nem esposa. Provavelmente nem vou ter já que estou arrumando um marido, enfim, o ponto é que ainda posso ser presidente dos Estados Unidos se eu quiser! Não que eu queira, claro... é responsabilidade demais para se levar nos ombros...

– Stiles...

– Pai, o senhor precisa abrir a mente: o Derek pode ser muito chato com esse lance de faculdade, sabe? Ele pega no meu pé por causa do colégio... então dizer que eu vou me descuidar dos estudos não é um argumento válido! Eu juro que vou me esforçar ao máximo, tirar notas ótimas! Hum... pelo menos melhores do que as que eu tirava na escola... é...

– Stiles...

– Santo Deus, pai! Não é tão difícil assim aceitar que eu estou crescendo, é? Todos os filhos saem de casa um dia, ganham o mundo! Chegou a minha hora agora... e o senhor devia ficar feliz por eu estar me mudando para a casa do Derek, que é um adulto responsável. Pai, o cara é um lobisomem! Estarei totalmente protegido de muitas coisas, não precisa ficar com medo.

– Stiles...

– Oh, entendo. Seu medo é que eu me esqueça do senhor... totalmente compreendo. É um medo natural, já que temos sido apenas nós dois por todos esses anos. Mas, pai. Eu juro: vou continuar cuidado do senhor, prometo ligar todos os dias, ajudar nas compras semanais! Ainda vamos morar em Beacon Hills, a casa do Derek não é tão longe assim. E o senhor também será bem vindo a nos visitar sempre que quiser. Vê? Nem vai perceber que não moramos mais sobre o mesmo teto...

– Stiles...

– Hum... quanto a isso o senhor está totalmente coberto de razão. Sei que a vida não é fácil para casais gay, mas estou disposto a enfrentar qualquer coisa pelo Derek. E eu sei que ele faria o mesmo por mim. Podemos ser felizes! Eu sei que podemos, se o senhor ficar ao nosso lado e parar de tentar me impedir de ir morar com o Derek...

– STILES! – o xerife perdeu a paciência.

– O que foi?

– Pelo amor de Deus, cale essa boca filho...

O menino, que estava sentado no sofá ao lado de Derek, arregalou os olhos. Era noite de sábado. Tinham reservado aquele dia para a grande conversa. Fazia mais ou menos um mês desde a pequena confusão que resultara no lobisomem pedindo que seu namorado (AKA Stiles, muito prazer) fosse morar consigo. O menino aceitara, feliz, com a única condição de falar antes com o pai e ver sua reação. E ali estavam eles. Os três na sala da família, tendo A conversa. Que não saia exatamente como Stiles imaginara, diga-se de passagem

– Mas, pai... o senhor está tentando me impedir de...

– Não! – o xerife cortou o protesto com firmeza – Não estou tentando te impedir de nada, garoto. Você não me deixou falar nada desde que abriu essa boca enorme.

Stiles recostou-se no sofá, com os braços cruzados e um bico enorme nos lábios.

– Conheço seu tom de voz!

O xerife sorriu coçando a cabeça.

– Pelo jeito não conhece. Eu estou a meia hora tentando dizer: boa sorte, seja feliz. Eu te apoio em suas escolhas.

Stiles deixou o queixo cair.

– Tão fácil assim? Santo Deus, homem, eu sou seu único filho! Vai apenas me ver partir para ir morar com um quase desconhecido e que ainda por cima é um lobisomem?!

Tanto Derek, que estava muito quieto sentado ao lado do namorado quanto o xerife trocaram um olhar: Stiles sendo Stiles.

– Boa sorte – o homem da lei desejou para Hale – Você vai precisar...

– Obrigado... – Derek agradeceu um tanto incerto.

– Ei! Vocês dois são muito engraçados... só que não.

– Espero que ache um jeito para fazê-lo ficar quieto – o Stilinski mais velho recostou-se na poltrona.

– Já achei, senhor – Derek Hale revelou com um sorriso tão suspeito que fez Stiles corar sem jeito.

– Homem – o xerife ergueu as sobrancelhas – Nunca dia algo assim para um pai que tem licença para matar...

O lobisomem ficou cinza. Stiles riu.

– Obrigado, pai! Por nos apoiar.

O xerife passou a mão pelo cabelo, tentando esconder a emoção.

– Eu sei que um dia os filhos saem de casa. Sei que você é um bom garoto que conseguirá conciliar seus estudos e o relacionamento. Já dei umas cabeçadas por aí, Stiles. Acertei muitas vezes, errei outro tanto... você também tem o direito de tentar, de construir a sua vida. Se acha que é hora de tomar as rédeas, confio em você. Desejo do fundo do meu coração que tudo dê certo. E se não der... tudo bem, chuta o lobisomem e volta para casa que seu quarto estará sempre pronto para te acolher.

O garoto não disse nada. Apenas sorriu e levantou-se para abraçar o pai, que correspondeu igualmente caloroso. Derek assistiu silencioso, quisera estar ali para dar apoio ao namorado, caso o pai (e agora seu sogro) não gostasse da decisão do filho. Mas Stilinski era um homem sábio e sensato, que só queria o bem de Stiles.

E pelo jeito concordava que o bem de Stiles, agora, era estar ao lado de Derek.

Fim

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

Próximo da lista:

24 - Making up afterwards

Confundi os prompts! Nem era dia 25 a continuação do baile. É amanhã xD


	24. Fix It

**Título: **Fix It**  
****Autor: **Kaline Bogard**  
****Day 24: **Making up afterwards  
**Genero**: drama (pouco)  
**Aviso**: universo alternativo não canon

* * *

Contagem regressiva para o fim: 6 dias!

Then...

Derek leva seu namorado Stiles para o baile das turmas formadas no colegial há 15 anos. Mas na parte mais importante, quando toca a música tema do casal, Derek escolhe dançar com sua ex-paixão de escola Kate Argent, partindo o coração de Stiles.

Now...

Será Derek capaz de corrigir seu erro?

* * *

**Fix It**

**Kaline Bogard**

O fato de a música já ter começado não atrapalhou Derek e Kate. O homem conduziu sua parceira para o centro do salão, segurou em sua mão e em sua cintura e deu os primeiros passos da baladinha. Em dois segundos pisou no pé da loira.

– Desculpe – pediu sem estar arrependido de verdade – Você sabe que eu detesto fazer isso. E danço mal...

Kate tentou sorrir, apesar do pé dolorido.

– Tudo bem – ela sussurrou.

– Sabe – Derek falou entre um rodopio e outro, não elevou a voz pois sabia que a Argent conseguia ouvir muito bem – Não sou mais aquele garoto, Kate. Demorou para entender o que você fez, mas... não vou cair no seu truque de novo.

– Derek... não sei...

– Não se atreva, Kate. Não negue. Você é o tipo de mulher que destrói tudo de bom ao seu redor. Fez isso uma vez com Paige e eu era ingenuo demais para entender seu jogo sujo. Mas eu mudei. Não pense que vai destruir quem eu amo outra vez.

Kate balançou a cabeça.

– Derek, Derek, Derek... acho que meus planos se saíram melhor do que você pensa.

A maldade na voz de Kate trouxe um aperto ao coração de Derek. Instintivamente ele buscou a mesa onde deixara Stiles sentado. O lugar estava vazio. Praguejou mentalmente.

– Fique longe de nós – ameaçou a loira, parando de dançar e virando-se para abandonar o improvisado salão sem se preocupar com os olhares curiosos que atraiu – Ou vai se arrepender, Kate.

A loira sorriu, abrindo os braços em um gesto teatral.

– Sempre consigo o que quero, Derek!

Ele ignorou a provocação. _Não dessa vez,_ foi o que pensou. Caminhou de volta para a mesa, e percebeu que Stiles não estava mesmo por ali. Uma rápida busca pelo salão lhe deu a certeza do que desconfiava: o rapaz provavelmente fora embora. Stiles entendera tudo errado.

Torceu para que não estivesse muito longe. Quando foi ao estacionamento do colégio e pegou o Camaro, perguntou para um rapaz que bancava o manobrista pra ganhar gorjetas se ele vira alguém com a descrição de Stilinski sair do colégio. O rapaz indicou a direção que o solitário caminhante tomara.

Seguindo a quase vinte por hora, Derek manteve os olhos atentos na rua vazia e silenciosa. Stiles não podia ter ido muito longe. Não queria aumentar a velocidade perdê-lo. Principalmente se o namorado tivesse desviado em alguma das ruas paralelas.

Foi com alívio sem mensura que vislumbrou uma figura conhecida, caminhando pela calçada com as mãos no bolso e a cabeça baixa. Derek acelerou o suficiente para emparelhar com ele.

–Stiles... vamos conversar.

O rapaz fez de conta que não tinha ouvido, continuou sem alterar a velocidade do passo ou sequer olhar para o lado.

– Stiles... entra no carro.

– Você é um idiota, Derek e se não percebeu estou te ignorando – ele resmungou.

Ouvir aquilo fez um sorriso começar a se desenhar nos lábios do mais velho, porém ele tratou de escondê-lo. Conhecia Stiles, conseguira uma brechinha... mas não podia cantar vitória antes do tempo.

– Você entendeu errado! Eu...

– Ah, entendi errado? – ele tirou as mãos do bolso e começou a gesticular ultrajado, sem parar de andar – Meu namorado sai para dançar com a ex do colégio e me deixa as traças e eu que entendi errado? Essa noite é especial para você, Derek, totalmente entendo. Mas para mim também! Você tinha que dançar _comigo_ não com aquela loira linda saída direto de uma capa de revista... pode voltar e terminar a noite com ela.

– Não quero terminar a noite com ela. Entra no carro, por favor.

– Não.

Hale respirou fundo. Podia ter amadurecido, mas ainda metia os pés pelas mãos com uma facilidade surpreendente. Sua intenção fora antecipar-se a Argent e proteger Stiles de se magoar. Conseguira justamente o contrário. Precisava consertar aquilo. De qualquer forma.

– Paige – ele pronunciou a palavrinha, sabendo que estava revirando feridas antigas. Mas faria aquilo pelo homem que amava.

Stiles parou de andar e virou-se para o Camaro.

– Paige? – surpreendeu-se pelo nome. Ele remontava a um passado que Derek nunca comentava. O nome era um verdadeiro tabu. Stiles sabia apenas que aquela parte da vida de Derek era uma cicatriz na alma do mais velho que ainda sangrava. O rapaz respeitava isso, nunca insistira em saber sobre a primeira namorada de Derek Hale. Não se importava que o namorado guardasse aquele segredo. Quando estivesse pronto, ele contaria.

– Entra no carro – Derek freou no instante em que Stilinski estacara – Por favor.

Foi a última vez que pediu. O mais novo abriu a porta do Camaro e sentou-se, travando o cinto de segurança. Ainda evitava olhar para o lado do namorado, pois sentia-se chateado. Embora soubesse que para evocar o nome do passado Derek estava falando muito sério.

– Estou esperando – Stiles cruzou os braços.

– Quando vi Kate parando ao lado da nossa mesa eu entendi o que ela queria – Derek começou a explicação. Não era bom com palavras e agora descobria que era pior ainda com atos – Ela queria fazer com você o mesmo que fez com Paige.

Nesse ponto Stiles se permitiu espiar o namorado.

– Como assim?

– Foi por causa de Kate que Paige e eu terminamos. Na época eu era muito jovem, Stiles, para entender o que acontecia. Foi preciso muitos anos e experiência para que eu compreendesse como ela me manipulou e como fui cego – Derek respirou fundo – Meu namoro com Paige não podia ter acabado pior, por minha culpa. Dessa vez não vou deixar que Kate me engane como fez no passado.

– E por que não disse isso quando ela chegou perto? Por que foi dançar com ela? Eu não sou a Paige, Derek. Eu posso me cuidar muito bem contra sirigaitas! Mesmo que sejam tão lindas... – Stiles não segurou a explosão.

Derek mudou a marcha e acelerou o carro.

– Com Kate não é tão simples. Ela planeja e manipula... ela estava esperando que eu fosse rude com ela. Mas quis mostrar que conheço os jogos dela e não vou cair em seus encantos outra vez, mas... – ele virou-se para encarar Stiles com seriedade – Kate é especialista em destruir o que eu tenho de melhor em minha vida. Não quero que chegue perto de você. Nem por um segundo...

– Idiota – Stiles resmungou sentindo a raiva abandoná-lo.

– Sei que sou. Mas não quis magoá-lo em momento algum.

– Derek, aquela era a nossa música! Isso que me deixou totalmente doido de raiva!Esqueceu?

– E daí?

– Como assim e dai? – Stiles inflamou-se. No mesmo instante a imagem de um gatinho arrepiado veio a mente de Derek – Você não pode dançar a _nossa_ música com outra pessoa! Nem deixar ela te chamar de apelidos carinhosos que eu uso!

Derek sorriu. Aproveitou que teve que parar em um sinal vermelho e estendeu o braço para fazer um carinho na face de Stiles. Apesar de toda a raiva o rapaz não fugiu ao toque.

– Stiles... aquela música só é a nossa música por sua causa.

– Não entendi.

– Qualquer música pode ser a nossa música se você estiver comigo. Aquela, todas as canções do mundo. Porque é você que a torna especial. É você ao meu lado que faz a diferença. Tenho uma música especial para quando você sorri pra mim... para os momentos em que está preocupado, assustado, curioso... para quando fica com raiva e para quando fazemos amor – Derek sorriu suave – Sem você em minha vida nenhuma melodia é especial...

– Santo Deus, Lobão... – Stiles surpreendeu-se com a declaração sincera e apaixonada – Mas ainda estou chateado! Poxa, quando você tem um problema precisa conversar comigo. Somos parceiros, Derek. Não pode agir com base no passado e em algo que deu errado. Sou uma pessoa diferente e...

– Sei disso – Hale cortou – Eu não sou perfeito. Achei que estava fazendo o certo, mas deu tudo errado.

– Tudo errado não – o mais novo aliviou – Ainda estamos bem. Okay, vamos usar isso como uma boa experiencia e crescer. Eu totalmente entendi o que fez. Só prometa que não vai fazer de novo. Não sou tão fraco assim, deixa essa Argent vir que ela vai bater as fuçar em uma parede de concreto!

– Me desculpa – Derek pedi sincero, apesar de estar visivelmente tentando não rir pela comparação.

– Está perdoado, Lobão. Agora vamos para casa... tem vinho tinto na geladeira. Podemos totalmente criar mais uma ou duas musiquinhas especiais essa noite.

A reposta de Derek foi acelerar o Camaro, pensando que duas músicas seriam pouco, pois seus planos eram passar o resto da noite na cama com o homem que amava, criando assim, uma nova tilha sonora para o relacionamento que os unia.

Fim

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

Próximo da lista:

25 - Gazing into eachothers' eyes

Acho que esse prompt dá pra finalizar aquela distopia, o universo que o Edy me pediu. Hora de contar se eles conseguiram ou não chegar a tribo Basnhee, não?

Pensando seriamente em encaixar um lemom nesse desafio dos 30 dias. Mas meus lemons são fracos, então já vão se preparando hauhauahauha

Fica o aviso: a classificação pode mudar para +18 (mas não é certeza ainda)


	25. ever

**Título: **…ever**  
****Autor: **Kaline Bogard**  
****Day 25: **Gazing into eachothers' eyes  
**Genero**: drama, romance, aventura  
**Aviso**: universo alternativo não canon

* * *

Contagem regressiva para o fim: 6 dias!

Capítulo enorme, espero que não sintam preguiça de ler.

Then...

O mundo não é um lugar seguro para humanos, considerados raros e tratados como objetos de estudo pelos lobisomens. Tentando encontrar um lugar para construir uma vida juntos, Derek e Stiles fogem e contam com a proteção de outras criaturas.

Now...

Tem inicio a última parte da perigosa aventura.

* * *

**...ever**

**Kaline Bogard**

Derek estava impressionado. E angustiado. Por um motivo crucial na aventura que vivia: o esquema de Deaton, fosse lá qual fosse, estava funcionando maravilhosamente bem! Não havia fragmento de um cheiro que não fosse o seu próprio, dentro do carro. E os batimentos cardíacos de Stiles, escondido no banco de trás, eram quase inaudíveis.

O coração do humano batia tão baixinho que Derek não tinha certeza de que realmente o ouvia ou se tinha a impressão de ouvi-lo por saber que ele estava ali. Dificilmente os guardas da última barreira teriam alguma pista do precioso e oculto passageiro.

A longa viagem foi nada menos que terrível. O lobisomem tentava esquecer das condições em que Stiles viajava apertado no compartimento embutido, com pouco ar e quase nada de alimentos. Se pensasse naquilo pararia o automóvel e deixaria que o humano saísse um pouco. E estragaria todas as precauções tomadas com tanto cuidado.

Não.

Derek tinha que ser forte. Stiles já estava sendo: viajava no limite de sua humanidade, corria mais riscos do que Derek jamais correra em todos os seus anos de vida. E nunca reclamara, nem mesmo uma palavra ou uma expressão que revelasse arrependimento, medo ou dúvida.

Stiles acreditava em Hale, confiava na palavra dada de que o levaria em segurança para esse lugar e não vacilara em momento algum. Como alguém tão frágil podia ser tão forte?

Por essa força Derek apenas mantinha a velocidade constante e preenchia a mente com pensamentos positivos. A viagem e o sacrifício teriam recompensa no final.

Por isso quando avistou o posto de controle que monitorava as fronteiras de Beacon Hills, Derek Hale fechou os olhos por breves segundos, evocando o lobo que tinha dentro de si. Precisava de serenidade naquele momento, para que nada revelasse seu nervosismo e ansiedade.

Foi diminuindo até parar na guarita protegida por grossas barras. Havia um muro bloqueando a estrada, e vários lobisomens patrulhavam por ali. Um número acima do normal. Mas Hale já esperava algo assim, a fuga de um humano causara um rebuliço e tanto.

Parou o carro e observou os Alphas dentro do posto. Gêmeos, uma condição que ampliava o poder sobrenatural. Não era a toa que foram escolhidos guardas da última fronteira.

– ID – um deles, o mais simpático, pediu.

Derek pegou o cartão magnético no bolso do terno e estendeu. O outro Alpha, o mais carrancudo e ameaçador, saiu da guarita e lentamente começou a circular o carro. Os olhos ficaram vermelhos, prova de que estava usando os sentindo ampliados em busca de algo suspeito. Dentro do carro Derek engoliu em seco.

– Viagem de negócios, senhor Hale? – perguntou o Alpha de dentro da guarita, puxando assunto enquanto aguardava as verificações de praxe.

– Sim. Uma questão de vida ou morte... – ele respondeu sincero.

Em segundos a ficha de "Miguel Hale" apareceu na tela. Havia um ícone vermelho piscando, o que fez o Alpha estreitar os olhos. Lançou um rápido olhar na direção do homem ao volante, antes de clicar no sinal de alerta.

Derek notou a mudança de postura do vigia, mas obrigou-se a manter a calma. Não podia se precipitar... o outro Alpha ainda caminhava lentamente ao redor do Toyota, e os lobisomens próximos ao muro assistiam a cena com interesse.

Assim que clicou no ícone de alerta, inúmeras janelinhas pipocaram na lateral da tela, com prints de matérias de jornal. Os títulos das manchetes remetiam a escândalos de fraude, queda de ações e quebra de empresas. O Alpha da guarita entendeu o que Miguel Hale quis dizer com "questão de vida ou morte". Os acionistas da multinacional em que ele trabalhava depositam toda a esperança de que ele fecharia um bom negocio com a companhia rival ou estariam falidos. Era o que dizia a manchete mais recente.

O rapaz clicou no ícone de verificações concluídas e estendeu a ID de volta para Derek.

– Boa sorte, senhor – desejou. E mentalmente completou: "_Vai precisar_".

O segundo gêmeo balançou a cabeça e agilmente voltou para seu lugar. Não detectara nenhum cheiro suspeito, nem outro sinal que indicava a presença de algo indesejado no carro. Miguel Hale parecia ser exatamente o que dizia: um homem de negócios tentando salvar a empresa.

O grande portão de ferro foi acionado. Derek engatou a primeira e acelerou um pouco. Os segundos que os separavam da liberdade pareceram se estender por horas. Apesar da pressa não acelerou muito, para não chamar atenção.

Mal pôde acreditar quando o Toyota atravessou por completo e o portão começou o movimento contrário, fechando aqueles lobisomens no perímetro rural de Beacon Hills.

A primeiro pensamento de Derek foi pisar fundo no acelerador e cantar pneus. Obviamente não o fez. Acelerou gradativamente até cem quilômetros por hora. Exatamente como Deaton orientara.

Por quatro longas e extenuantes horas ele dirigiu o carro. Começara a olhar constantemente para o marcador de combustível, que já entrara na reserva a algum tempo. Em breve ficariam sem gasolina. Também controlava o tempo, olhando regularmente no relógio de pulso. Viu os minutos se somarem em horas e as horas se juntarem até que quatro exatas tivessem se passado.

Só então freou carro e respirou fundo, muito, muito fundo. Desceu do Toyota e não se preocupou em olhar ao redor. De um lado da rodovia se estendia uma espécie de ravina, permeada de solo rochoso-arenoso, com pontos de grama seca lutando para sobrevier aqui e acolá na imensa extensão de cenário. Do outro lado, floresta. Mata virgem e intocada, o lugar que abrigava a tribo Banshee.

Silencioso, foi até o banco de trás e apertou o dispositivo, abrindo o estofado que servia de compartimento secreto. Seu coração vibrou com a visão que recebeu: o humano estava encolhido lá dentro, com os olhos espremidos, incomodado pela súbita luz. Os braços cruzados descansavam sobre o peito. Ele não tinha comido nada do que o Emissário colocara ao seu alcance.

– Você está bem?

– Acredite – a voz do garoto soou rouca, mas ele sorria – Já estive bem pior.

– Chegamos ao ponto final.

– Ótimo! Só... vou precisar de sua ajuda. Meus braços dormiram faz um tempinho – disse com bom humor – Mas minhas pernas dormiram bem antes.

Derek não disse nada. Com cuidado e certa dificuldade entrou no veículo e ajudou o parceiro a sair do compartimento, terminou pegando-o nos braços. Ficou angustiado porque, apesar de tentar, o menino não conseguiu segurar gemidos de dor.

– Está com fome? – Derek o colocou sentado no banco do carona.

– Sim, mas... prefiro sair daqui antes de parar para comer algo...

O lobisomem concordou. Pegou a cesta que Deaton preparara (e o lobisomem se recusara a comer, angustiando pensando no companheiro trancafiado na parte de trás) assim como o lanche do pequeno compartimento, fechando-o. Então ajudou Stiles a subir em suas costas e, sem olhar para trás, seguiu para a floresta.

Eles caminharam por um bom tempo, até que o lobisomem decretasse que precisavam parar. Seguiam a esmo pela floresta, sem uma direção que servisse como orientação. A única dica que possuíam era o cheiro do cabelo de uma Banshee. E Derek não farejara algo nem ao menos parecido! Prestava atenção no caminho, para não andar em círculos. Mas mesmo que andassem a horas, passavam apenas por lugares diferentes.

Colocando Stiles no chão, contra uma árvore, Derek tratou de lhe dar um pão e um pouco de água.

– Precisa comer.

– E você, Sourwolf? Precisa também...

– Ainda não. Minha resistência é maior.

Stiles não insistiu. Nem bem terminou e retomaram a marcha. Dessa vez o garoto fez questão de andar para movimentar as pernas e poupar um pouco o parceiro. A noite caiu e os surpreendeu sem que estivessem mais perto de encontrar o abrigo Banshee do que ao dar o primeiro passo para dentro da floresta.

A noite esfriou e, para se protegerem, Derek deitou-se no chão coberto de folhas e fez com que Stiles descansasse em seu peito, envolvendo-o com os braços de modo a se aquecerem. Não pela primeira vez Hale maldisse sua condição de lobisomem: se pudesse mudar para a forma de lobo aqueceria muito mais o humano. Mas só podia fazer isso durante as Luas Cheias. Aquilo era uma maldição.

O sol nem tinha nascido quando o casal despertou e retomou a marcha. E o segundo dia se perdeu totalmente, sem que encontrassem algum vestígio da tribo Banshee. Na primeira parte caminharam com Derek a frente, concentrado em seu sentido sobrenatural. Pouco após o fugaz almoço teve que carregar o garoto que, exausto, apenas diminuía o passo e os atrasava.

Stiles estava no limite de sua resistência humana. Mas em momento algum reclamara, desistira ou pedira para parar. Ao contrário. Volta e meia deixava escapar um gracejo ou uma palavra de incentivo. Derek reunia forças e continuava sempre em frente.

A cesta fora abandonada logo após o pouco almoço, quando Derek fizera questão que o mais novo ficasse com o pão, repartindo apenas o pouco de água que sobrara na garrafinha.

Nem mesmo os instintos mais primitivos de Derek pareciam ajudar: a floresta era anormalmente silenciosa e despida de vida, não se ouvia nem o som de insetos. Nada que pudesse ser caçado e virar alimento. Para agravar, na segunda noite que passavam por ali, Derek não se atreveu a reunir gravetos e acender uma fogueira que os aquecesse. Estavam seguros ali? Seriam caçados? O fogo denunciaria a posição do casal. Não seria prudente correr tamanho risco.

Na manhã do terceiro dia foi mais difícil levantar. _Ambos_ estavam exaustos. A floresta brincava com eles: o ar estagnado escondia o aroma das Banshees. Onde estava a Deusa Mãe? Teria Gaia abandonado o casal faltando tão pouco para encontrar um porto seguro? As dúvidas que nasciam na desesperança do coração de Derek logo encontraram uma resposta.

Ao cair da terceira noite, praticamente arrastando-se com Stiles em suas costas, o lobisomem encontrou uma árvore que em nada diferenciava-se das outras, mas que lhe pareceu um bom lugar para descansar. Com cuidado fez o humano escorregar para seus braços, antes de sentar-se com as costas contra o tronco da árvore. Observou o rosto pálido e doentio. Toda a energia que o garoto recuperara com os cuidados de Deaton pareciam ter se perdido, as negras olheiras davam um aspecto de assustadora fragilidade ao humano, os lábios estavam secos e rachados pela sede. Foi tomado por uma vontade insana de ver aqueles olhos castanhos mais uma vez... somente mais uma vez...

Então Derek sentiu um cheiro... um odor que não captara até o momento, mas que perseguira incansavelmente! Sim! O cheiro de uma Basnhee!

Ele tentou. Bravamente tentou levantar e continuar a marcha, porém seu corpo não se moveu, tamanha a exaustão. Uma voz muito suave soou em sua mente e ele decidiu que não havia problema em obedecer.

_Está tudo bem. Você se esforçou pra valer. Apenas descanse agora._

E foi o que ele fez.

D&S

Derek abriu os olhos. Com os sentidos todos em alerta, sentou-se. Os olhos verdes analisaram o local onde estava: sobre uma improvisada (e incrivelmente macia) cama feita de peles de animais, colocada ao fim de uma caverna. Caverna funda o bastante para que não ouvisse nitidamente os sons que vinham lá de fora, mas não tão funda a ponto de impedir que a luz do luar clareasse sua entrada.

Havia um jarro rústico de barro com água fresca e um cesto de cipó entrelaçado cheio de frutas vistosas, bem ao alcance de suas mãos.

Derek ignorou aquilo. Levantou-se, mal notando que não usava mais as roupas formais dadas por Deaton e sim um conjunto mais simples, um tanto gasto todavia muito limpo.

Curioso e preocupado, escapou da caverna e se descobriu saindo em uma espécie de clareira, cercada de um lado por um alto paredão. Tão alto que Derek entendeu que magia o protegia, já que na floresta em que se perdera não era possível ver tal magnífica obra da natureza. O restante da clareira era protegido por floresta em formato de minguante.

De ambos os lados da gruta que saíra era possível ver mais três ou quatro, o que o fez pensar que as cavernas não eram naturais, mas também fruto de magia. Não perdeu tempo tentando desvendar a origem de tais construções. Teria tempo para isso mais tarde. Sentia o cheiro de Stiles, queria encontrá-lo.

Três mulheres e dois rapazes estavam pela clareira, entretidos em funções domésticas. O cheiro delicioso de comida cozinhando na fogueira fez o estomago de Derek agitar-se diante da perspectiva de comer algo quente e apetitoso.

Apenas alguns segundos depois que perceberam que o lobisomem recém-chegado estava a observá-los.

Uma ruiva levantou-se e aproximou-se dele. A jovem mais ou menos da idade de Stiles era dona de uma beleza impressionante, quase etérea; tal qual o cheiro que atingiu a percepção de Derek: a menina era uma Banshee. Não a mesma que doara o fio de cabelo, de essência apenas parecida.

– Acordou... seja bem vindo. Meu nome é Lydia – estendeu a mão.

– Derek Hale – o homem devolveu o cumprimento com firmeza – Aqui é...

– Nossa tribo, sim. É um longo caminho de desintoxicação até nos encontrar. Só podem chegar aqui depois de perder todos os resquícios da civilização que trazem com vocês, mas... isso é uma história longa. Haverão noites ao redor da fogueira o bastante para contá-la várias vezes.

– Stiles...? – revelou sua maior dúvida e preocupação.

Lydia girou os olhos e suspirou.

– O humano tagarela. Ele ainda é a estrela da tribo, você sabe, é o primeiro humano que chega aqui em muitos anos. É o único que temos entre nós. Mas agora ele está por ali – indicou uma trilha entre as árvores – Vá encontrá-lo. Essa noite faremos uma celebração para comemorar a chegada de vocês. Está dormindo há três dias, Derek Hale, para recuperar seu lobo do desgaste. O humano acordou logo após algumas horas... impressionante como seres tão fracos e frágeis podem alcançar feitos assim. Gaia é sábia em suas criações.

– Três dias...?

– Vá tranquilo. Em pouco tempo o jantar estará pronto, os outros membros da família voltarão e nos sentaremos em volta da fogueira – Lydia falou – Poderá, então, nos contar sua história, Derek Hale. E saberá a nossa.

O lobisomem balançou a cabeça e seguiu conforme indicado. Não precisou andar muito. Logo o cheiro do humano tornou-se mais forte e Derek o descobriu sentado na grama, debaixo de algumas árvores observando a lua que surgia na abobada estrelada. A crescente era linda, como se o céu sorrisse para o casal. A aparência do jovem era muito melhor! Seu rosto estava corado e sadio, sem as olheiras e despido de toda aquela fragilidade doentia. Ele ganhara inclusive algum peso, apesar de estarem ali a pouco tempo. Sinais de que fora muito bem tratado.

– Sourwolf! – Stiles irradiou felicidade quando Derek sentou-se ao seu lado. O garoto empolgado destampou a falar: – Desculpa não estar com você quando acordou! Mas tudo tem sido um sonho desde que acordei. Nem pude acreditar que as Banshees nos encontraram e que deu tudo certo. Estamos aqui de verdade! É totalmente incrível! E... e... obrigado. Por tornar isso possível!

Derek absolveu cada palavra com emoção. Como sentira falta daquela energia, daquela juventude irradiante e vivaz, características que nem a prisão no laboratório conseguiram destruir, qualidades que fizeram o lobisomem se apaixonar.

Sem responder ao agradecimento apenas passou o braço pelo ombro do garoto e o puxou para um abraço, correspondido com igual intensidade. Ficaram assim, nos braços um do outro por um tempo. Até Stiles sentir cocegas na língua, porque o garoto não conseguia ficar quieto muito tempo, apenas se não estivesse bem.

– Olha – apontou o céu. No laboratório nunca podia ver coisas como aquela noite, um cenário que parecia a tela criada pelo pincel de um artista – Não é a coisa mais linda que você já viu?

Derek virou-se para o parceiro, segurando-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos. Fez algo que desejava há muito tempo: mirou fundo nos amados olhos castanhos, deixando que a imensidão daquele olhar o envolvesse. Havia tanto para se perder, de inocência a experiencia de vida, de esperança às marcas deixadas pela dor de ser feito cobaia. A angustia de não saber o que é a liberdade.

Havia vida nos olhos de Stiles. E amor.

– Não – o lobisomem respondeu – A coisa mais linda que eu já vi é _você_.

E abaixou o rosto, tomando os lábios do garoto em um beijo que selou não apenas o que sentiam, mas a promessa de que, finalmente, encontrariam a tão sonhada felicidade.

Fim

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

Agora é fim pra valer! Edy, desejo do fundo do coração que tenha gostado desse universo e da aventura que os dois viveram! E do ~le grand finale!

O capítulo ficou enorme, mas não dava para cortar ou eu ia perder o prompt! Enfim...

Próximo da lista:

26 - Getting married

Eita, acho que dá pra casar os dois ainda nessa distopia! Mas esqueçam o lemon. Não será nesse desafio.


	26. Tornando um sonho

**Título: **Tornando um sonho...**  
****Autor: **Kaline Bogard**  
****Day 26: **Getting married  
**Genero**: humor  
**Aviso**: universo alternativo não cânon, personagens meio OOC

* * *

Contagem regressiva para o fim: 4 dias!

Inspiração: livre interpretação de vários animes, principalmente Love Stage e Gravitation.

Especialmente dedicado à Mokona Kami, pela recomendação linda! Fiquei tão feliz, você nem imagina! Até te perdoo por me chamar de Pandinha, rsrsrsrs.

* * *

**Tornando um sonho...**

**Kaline Bogard**

– Santo Deus, Scotty. Não posso fazer isso!

– Agora é tarde demais para voltar atrás, Stiles – o rapaz falou antes de dar uma generosa mordida na maça que comia.

– Ninguém pode me obrigar a participar desse casamento!

– Não? – ele perguntou. Estava sentado em uma das confortáveis cadeiras, junto com o melhor amigo. Estava ali para dar algum apoio, pois Stiles sentia-se nervoso e inseguro.

Stiles, o rapaz vestido com um terno caro e bem assentado, de tom azul marinho, formando um conjunto formal de muito bom gosto.

– Bem... eu dei minha palavra e...

– Assinou os papeis. Devia ter pensando antes...

Stiles observou o amigo através do grande espelho da penteadeira em que estava sentado.

– Desculpa se me empolguei. Mas é o Derek Hale! Cara, eu nunca imaginei que um dia me casaria com Derek Hale! Quer dizer... quem na face da Terra não gostaria de se casar com Derek Hale?

– EU! – Scott fez uma careta indignada e Stiles riu antes de cruzar os braços sobre o tampo de madeira e mirar os próprios olhos castanhos no espelho.

– Quando tudo começou parecia um sonho... eu mal acreditei que venci a competição e faria isso com o Hale. Mas aqui estou eu e... santo Deus. Acho que vou vomitar.

– Se for vomitar é melhor ser agora. Imagina se você da uma golfada no terno do seu noivo?!

– SCOTT! Que tipo de apoio é esse?!

Antes que o outro adolescente pudesse responder batidas soaram na porta fechada.

– Senhor Stilinski a cerimônia vai começar. Está pronto?

Stiles ficou branco. Tão branco que Scott McCall, seu melhor amigo, acreditou que ele realmente sentia-se mal a ponto de quase desmaiar. Quando o garoto cravou os olhos castanhos em si, entendeu que precisava fazer alguma coisa.

– NOS DÊ UM MINUTO! – gritou. Então largou a maçã sobre uma pequena cômoda e foi agachar-se a frente da cadeira em que Stiles estava – Ei, respira. Agora não é o momento para um ataque de pânico. A gente pode adiar isso se você não der conta. Pode cancelar...

– Não posso cancelar – Stiles respondeu respirando com dificuldade – A multa é alguns milhares de dólares que eu não posso pagar. Nem meu pai.

– A gente dá um jeito... contrata um advogado e tenta parcelar... mas se for muito difícil pra você...

– Não, Scotty – Stiles cortou – Eu vou fazer isso. Obrigado. Não pode ser tão ruim, não é? – decidido ficou e pé e passou a mão pelo terno, esticando-o. Deu um passo em direção a porta e congelou. Acabou correndo para o lado contrário e agachando-se no canto da parede – Não consigo! Não vou casar com Derek Hale!

McCall engoliu em seco, passando a mão pelo queixo levemente torto. Como sair daquela enrascada?

– Stiles...

– Senhor Stilinski – a voz repetiu – Está pronto? Precisamos começar a cerimônia.

– Pelo amor de Deus, Scott – o garoto sussurrou – Diga que eu _morri_.

– Hum... duvido que eles acreditem nessa...

Mais batidas na porta, dessa vez soando um tanto impacientes. Ainda sem ter noção de como arrumar aquilo, Scott foi até a porta e abriu uma pequena brecha. Encarou a jovem que segurava uma prancheta e parecia ansiosa.

– O casamento precisa começar – ela foi dizendo.

– O noivo está um pouquinho nervoso. Precisamos de mais tempo e...

– Posso falar com ele?

A voz grave atraiu a atenção de McCall, ele acabou abrindo um vão maior na porta e descobriu que o outro noivo estava parado no corredor. Vestia um terno preto tão elegante quando o de Stiles, que o deixar com um ar de realeza. Ao contrário do adolescente, desastrado demais para qualquer coisa nobre.

– Não sei se é uma boa idéia – Scott hesitou. Era justamente aquele noivo que estava deixando Stiles tão nervoso.

– Só por um minuto...

McCall cedeu. Das duas uma: ou Derek Hale concertaria tudo ou ia pelo ralo de uma vez. Em silêncio Scott afastou-se e deixou que o homem entrasse, fechando a porta atrás de si de modo que os noivos pudessem conversar em particular.

Derek entrou no pequeno lugar e olhou em volta. Sorriu de leve ao ver o garoto encolhido no canto da parede, de costas para si. Caminhou até ele sem pressa.

– Scott, eu já disse que não vou me casar com Derek Hale, nem adianta insistir.

– Por que? – o recém chegado indagou com curiosidade e diversão.

Voz grave e inesperada causou um susto épico em Stiles. O menino ficou de pé com um salto e colou as costas contra a parede virando-se para encarar Hale.

– Santo Deus, homem! Você quase me matou do coração – exclamou acusador levando a mão ao peito.

– Vim ver se está tudo bem com você. Agora quero saber por que motivo mudou de idéia sobre o casamento...

– Oh, isso... sabe como é... quando o sol se põe na vertical... e meu pai que ainda não me tirou do castigo! Há, há. Caraca como é tarde. Preciso voltar para casa! Adeus.

Derek, que fizera uma careta ao ouvir as frases sem sentido, segurou o rapaz pelo braço, impedindo-o de passar por si e escapar. Sentiu quando Stiles estremeceu ao seu toque, mas ignorou. Por enquanto.

– Não te entendo – Hale murmurou – Só vamos gravar um _comercial_...

Stilinski sentiu o rosto esquentar, desviando os olhos. Pensou em como aquela loucura toda começara...

Ele era o criador do blog "_Abominável Homem das Neves_", um site que fazia muito sucesso entre os adolescentes do mundo inteiro, por defender a temática gay com postagens irreverentes e bem humoradas. Com seu jeito encantador conquistara fãs ao redor do globo e seu espaço virtual era um dos mais conceituados da atualidade. Tinha mais de um milhão de seguidores no Instagram e Twitter. Sua página no facebook também alcançara o número inacreditável de quase dois milhões de curtidas. Valores que aumentavam dia após dia. Feito conquistado apenas por grandes nomes do cinema, televisão e cenário musical até então.

Stiles era uma celebridade no melhor estilo do Século XXI, afinal não era um ator ou cantor aclamado. Fizera sua fama no espaço virtual e já provara que viera para ficar.

Bem. Esse era um dos noivos.

O segundo cônjuge era nada mais, nada menos que Derek Hale, escritor misterioso e criador dos Best Sellers "_Escuta-me quando te chamo_" e "_As estrelas também choram_". Dois livros que se tornaram fenômenos mundiais, igualmente de temática homossexual, ambos traduzidos para mais de sessenta e cinco idiomas. Vencedores de prêmios conceituados como _Whitaker Platinum Book Awards_ e _Scottish Arts Council Book Awards_. Seu terceiro livro já tinha data de lançamento previsto. Esgotara duas edições em encomendas pré-order, considerado um total sucesso de vendas internacionais.

Derek Hale e Stiles Stilinski eram sinônimo de vitória nos conceitos do novo século. Celebridades em suas áreas cujos fãs espalhados ao redor do mundo os amavam de forma incondicional.

Como eles terminaram ali, naquela situação?

Muito simples.

Tudo começara com uma campanha de conscientização realizada por um site. O _Slash Madness_ anunciara uma enquête para que os internautas escolhessem os atores do novo comercial de apoio à causa gay, estrelando um casamento homoafetivo.

Fora uma loucura: durante uma semana milhões de pessoas acessaram o site, votando em seus nomes preferidos. E o resultado não surpreendeu no fim das contas: Hale e Stilinski.

No começo Stiles achara o máximo: ele era um grande fã (stalker) de Derek Hale, tinha os dois livros autografados, participara de conferências e palestras dadas sobre o homem. Mal pudera acreditar que teria a chance não apenas de conhecê-lo, mas de contracenar com ele. Assinara o contrato sem hesitação, sem remorso, sem medo. Mas agora... na hora de realizar as filmagens não parecia mais tão legal assim!

Sentia-se apavorado e a um passo de um ataque de pânico!

– Eu... eu... – gaguejou – Sinto muito. Devia ter pensado melhor antes de aceitar esse casamento... digo, _comercial_.

– Entendo que esteja nervoso. Atuar não é minha especialidade também. Mas vou dizer uma coisa: só aceitei fazer isso porque era com você.

Demorou cinco segundos para Stiles entender o que o escritor tinha lhe dito.

– O quê? – não acreditou no que ouvira.

Derek estendeu a mão.

– Faça o comercial e eu prometo contar tudo.

Stiles piscou com força, observando a face de Derek Hale e, santo Deus, como o homem era bonito. E esperto: acertara no ponto fraco -fraquissimo- de Stiles, a curiosidade.

– Combinado – o menino aceitou o cumprimento, mordido pela vontade de saber mais sobre a misteriosa declaração – Vamos fazer isso.

O mais velho sorriu, aliviado. E certo de que seria muito rápido gravar o comercial.

Não foi.

Stiles Stilinski era o pior ator que havia pisado sobre a Terra desde a criação da humanidade. O garoto não conseguia nem dizer "Eu aceito" sem parecer o robô gago de um filme de ficção cientifica. Hum, provavelmente o robô gago se sairia melhor em sua atuação, com muito mais emoção.

Era tão ruim que tiveram que pedir para Scott McCall sair do set de filmagens, de tanto que o rapaz ria cada vez que o amigo errava a fala. Também tiveram que substituir o padre, pois o ator saiu irritado, praguejando e chutando o cenário por repetir a cena oito vezes.

A única cena que deu certo logo de primeira foi a cena do beijo, incrivelmente. O momento em que Derek Hale segurou o rosto Stiles com as duas mãos e tomou controle da ação fez todos no estúdio prenderem a respiração. Então os lábios se uniram e teve inicio a um beijo que provavelmente mudaria a classificação indicativa do comercial e o jogaria para o horário nobre, de tão ousado e quente.

Quando o casal finalizou o bendito beijo, Stiles estava corado e sem fôlego, com os lábios ainda unidos e um olhar tão sonhador que o Diretor vibrou, achando perfeito e perdoando o garoto por todas as trapalhadas até então.

Após tanto trabalho, dificuldade e estresse em um comercial que duraria trinta segundos; mas que levou horas para ser gravado, finalmente foi decretado o fim das filmagens, que recebeu uma salva de palmas de atores e staff.

Enquanto as palmas diminuíam, Derek virou-se para o coprotagonista da cena e sorriu, pronto para contar o que prometera.

Continua...

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

_Whitaker Platinum Book Awards_ e _Scottish Arts Council Book Awards são premios que realmente existem._

_Slash Madness é um site gringo que vive abrindo umas enquetes e alimentando as guerras entre fandoms. ADOROOOOOO_

Próximo da lista:

27 - On one of their birthdays

AFF, eu querendo ser criativa e ousada... eles me jogam um prompt assim? Mais clichê impossível ¬¬ resolvi esticar esse capitulo e juntar os temas! 8D vamos ver o resultado final.

Assistam Love Stage. Estou .DO esse anime!


	27. realidade

**Título: **...realidade**  
****Autor: **Kaline Bogard**  
****Day 27: **On one of their birthdays  
**Genero**: humor  
**Aviso**: universo alternativo não cânon, personagens meio OOC

* * *

Contagem regressiva para o fim: 3 dias!

* * *

**...realidade**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Enquanto as palmas diminuíam, Derek virou-se para o co-protagonista da cena e sorriu, pronto para contar o que prometera._

Nesse momento foram cercados por alguns membros da equipe e atores, dispostos a encomendar uma rodada de pizza para comemorar o término do projeto. Antes que respondessem uma mulher aproximou-se de Derek, com o celular na mão.

– Pra você. É da editora.

O escritor lançou um olhar de desculpas para Stiles e afastou-se para atender.

– Laura Hale, irmã mais velha de Derek – a mulher se apresentou estendendo a mão – Prazer.

– Stiles Stilinski – o garoto sorriu.

– Ei, Stiles – Scott aproximou-se – Você vai ficar legal? Minha namorada ligou e...

– Tudo bem, cara. Daqui eu me viro. Obrigado pelo apoio!

McCall acenou e foi embora. Derek voltou, parecendo contrariado.

– Surgiu uma emergência. Temos que ir embora.

– Mas – Stiles começou a protestar.

– Que tal jantar comigo no sábado? Tudo bem ou ainda estará de castigo?

– De castigo? – o garoto franziu as sobrancelhas confuso.

– Você disse que seu pai o colocou de castigo.

– Oh, aquela hora! Não dê crédito para o que eu digo na hora do pânico, homem. Não estou de castigo.

– Espero você no carro, maninho – Laura avisou e se despediu de Stiles com um aceno de cabeça.

– Eu já vou – ele respondeu para a irmã e voltou-se para Stiles – E então?

Stiles pensou em negar, afinal sábado era seu aniversário. Tinha planos especiais... provavelmente seu pai faria um almoço de camaradas e Scott apareceria com a namorada. Okay, planos não tão especiais assim. Sua noite estava livre!

– Tudo bem, pode ser.

– Me passa o número do seu celular e seu endereço. Pego você as 18h. Tem horário para voltar pra casa?

O garoto ficou meio sem graça e passou a mão pelo cabelo curto.

– Onze horas...

– Tudo bem – Hale soou divertido – Te vejo no sábado.

Sem acreditar que tinha o telefone de Derek Hale, Stiles acabou despedindo-se distraído do resto do pessoal e foi embora. Não se interessava pela rodada de pizzas.

D&S

O sábado chegou com uma rapidez surpreendente. E aconteceu exatamente como Stiles previra: seu pai foi pra cozinha e fez um almoço para comemorarem os dezoito anos do filho. Pontualmente ao meio-dia Scotty e a namorada chegaram, o que deixou tudo muito divertido e com ar familiar.

O resto do dia Stiles e o pai jogaram cartas e assistiram um filme. O senhor Stilinski era xerife, mas estava de folga aquele dia.

Na hora de se preparar para o encontro, hesitou. Como não tinham combinado o lugar para jantar, Stiles resolveu usar uma roupa comum: blusa do Batman por baixo de uma camisa de botão xadrez, calça jeans escura e o Converse.

Por volta de cinco minutos para as seis um carro parou em frente a casa e buzinou, som que deixou Stiles eufórico. Ele desceu as escadas correndo e foi em direção à porta.

– To indo, pai! – foi abraçar o homem como despedida.

– Juízo, filho. Não se esqueça: onze horas quero você com os dois pés em casa.

– Okay, pai. Eu sei – girou os olhos pela recomendação.

– E antes do segundo encontro quero conhecer esse homem – resmungou o pai de Stiles, espiando pela persiana – Avisa que eu anotei a placa e se você voltar com um fio de cabelo a menos tenho recursos para fazê-lo _desaparecer_ da face da Terra.

– Pai – o garoto riu – O senhor é xerife, não chefe da Máfia! Até mais.

Ao entrar no veículo, Stiles assobiou longamente.

– Que ostentação! Esse Camaro é uma beleza.

– Olá – Derek sorriu de um modo que tirou o fôlego de Stiles. Ele tentou disfarçar enquanto travava o cinto – Onde vamos?

– Pra minha casa. Para conversarmos.

– Okay.

Stiles recostou-se no banco confortável, forrado de couro legítimo. Sem preocupar-se com etiqueta ligou o rádio e procurou uma estação que tocava música eletrônica. Uma de suas preferidas.

Derek atravessou uma grande parte da cidade, para chegar a área nobre, onde ficava a Mansão da família Hale.

– Laura, Cora e Peter devem estar em algum lugar por aí – Derek informou quando chegaram – Talvez apareçam para incomodar.

– Tudo bem.

A casa era tão impressionante por dentro quanto por fora. O estilo clássico trazia elementos de pelo menos dois séculos passados. Stiles adorava arquitetura e não pôde evitar exclamar surpreso com o que via.

– Quer beber alguma coisa?

– Tem cerveja?

Derek balançou a cabeça.

– Boa tentativa.

– Suco de laranja? – o garoto sorriu.

– Fique a vontade – o dono da casa indicou a sala principal, onde dois grandes sofás dominavam o carpete felpudo, ambos voltados para uma TV de LED de umas quarenta polegadas. Além disso uma cristaleira expunha jogos de jantar de muito bom gosto e quebravam o ar moderno, balanceando bem os estilos com um porta-casaco em madeira de lei. E quadros do Renascimento completavam o ar de elegância. Mas portas-retratos diversos, principalmente sobre a lareira, traziam um quê de aconchego. Era um ambiente muito agradável.

Alguns minutos depois Derek voltou segurando uma bandeja com uma jarra de suco e dois grandes copos, que colocou sobre a mesinha de centro. Assim que sentou-se ao lado de Stiles, serviu aos dois.

– Então... – o mais jovem deu um gole no suco.

Derek sorriu olhando o copo com suco por alguns segundos, como se avaliasse a melhor forma de começar a conversa.

– Eu sou um grande fã do seu trabalho – ele confessou.

Stiles quase engasgou com a bebida.

– Santo Deus, homem! Não brinca comigo...

Ouvir aquilo, para Stiles, era o mesmo que ser fã de Harry Potter e ouvir um elogio da Rowling.

– É sério. Conheci o seu trabalho quando ainda postava no Live Journal. Foi uma fonte de inspiração.

– Puxa... eu não sei o que dizer... eu... estou lisonjeado. Também admiro muito o seu trabalho!

Derek deu um pequeno gole no suco, olhando para seu visitante com intensidade.

– Quando começou a votação eu fiquei realmente feliz com a possibilidade de trabalharmos juntos em um comercial. E quando disparamos na enquete ficou claro que seria mais que uma possibilidade.

– É – Stiles abriu um sorriso enorme – São os Sterek Lovers, não é? Temos até nome de ship. Esses fãs são doidos.

– Já viu as fanarts?

– Ver?! Eu tenho uma pasta cheia de... – então o garoto se deu conta do que dizia e corou fortemente – A maioria é bem recatada. São poucas fanarts de lemon... eu... nossa, suco gostoso esse.

O escritor sorriu de leve. Estava feliz pelo encontro.

– Também tenho uma pasta de fanarts. Algumas são bem... inusitadas. Além disso montei uma pasta de fanfics.

– Oh, homem. Nem me fale das fanfics. De vez em quando eu jogo "Sterek" no Tumblr e fico tonto com a quantidade de material! Santa criatividade.

– Não os recrimino. Meu novo livro fala sobre duas pessoas públicas que se conhecem virtualmente através de um blog. Um artista e um internauta.

O queixo de Stiles caiu.

– Seu livro é basicamente uma fanfic sobre a gente?!

Ao invés de responder Derek ficou em pé.

– Venha comigo.

Curioso como sempre, o garoto obedeceu. Os dois seguiram para a cozinha, um cômodo bem mais moderno do que a sala, com vários eletrodomésticos espalhados pelo balcão de mármore (e uma máquina de cappuccino que fez os olhos de Stiles brilharem). Uma ilha também em mármore dividia a grande cozinha e sobre ela havia um pequeno bolo. Ao lado um pacote embrulhado para presente.

– É seu aniversário, não é? – Derek perguntou com certa ansiedade – Vi na sua página do face. Os seguidores estão deixando milhares de mensagens.

– Ah – Stiles riu – Eu nem acesso a net hoje. É uma chuva de mensagem no face, Instagram, Twitter, no blog! Os fãs são muito carinhosos, mas não dá pra ver tudo hoje. Eu reservo o dia para pessoas impor... tantes... **– **a parte final da revelação veio meio encabulada.

– Feliz aniversário – o escritor empurrou o presente para o lado de Stiles. Não querendo constrangê-lo mais.

– Puxa, eu... eu... nem sei o que dizer. Obrigado. Isso é bem inusitado! Você é o escritor que eu admiro e stalkeio... e agora descubro que você me stalkeia também e... tem até um bolo! Isso é totalmente indescritível! Sérião – foi dizendo e abrindo o presente – SANTO DEUS! Não acredito no que meus olhos vêem!

– Gostou? – Derek sorriu largo pela reação que já esperava.

– Um modelo montável da Interprise?! Edição de 1991? Se eu gostei?! Cara, isso só se compra em leilão! Não posso aceitar... hum, é claro que posso aceitar! Obrigado! – abraçou a caixa – Você me ajuda a montar?

– Não tenho muita paciência pra isso. Mas tentarei... – o mais velho preferiu ser honesto.

Stiles observou o presente por alguns segundos. Então virou-se para encarar o escritor.

– O que exatamente está acontecendo entre a gente? Sabe, não quero margens para confusão.

Derek deu um passo a frente, entrando no espaço pessoal de Stiles sem pensar duas vezes. A única coisa que o garoto fez foi olhá-lo nos olhos, em expectativa.

– A arte imita a vida, mas às vezes a vida pode imitar a arte...

– Você diz... tipo, a gente tornar realidade o seu livro? Essa é uma opção que eu totalmente aprovo, Derek.

– Vamos tentar?

– Homem... quando nossos fãs descobrirem que Sterek é canon... vai ser uma loucura!

A resposta de Derek Hale foi passar a mão pela nuca do adolescente e colar os corpos de ambos, para tomá-lo em um beijo que faria o diretor do comercial sonhar em ganhar todos os prêmios do ramo do Marketing. Secretamente concordava com Stiles: Sterek concretizado era uma loucura! E um sonho acalentado por muito tempo, que agora se tornava realidade.

Fim

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

STEREK CANON! Chupa, Davis! HAUHAUAHAUHUA

Próximo da lista:

28 - Doing something ridiculous

A cara do Stiles esse prompt


	28. A nova babá

**Título: **A nova babá...**  
****Autor: **Kaline Bogard**  
****Day 28: **Doing something ridiculous  
**Genero**: humor  
**Aviso**: universo alternativo, PO

* * *

Contagem regressiva para o fim: 2 dias!

* * *

**A nova babá...**

**Kaline Bogard**

Stiles estava mais animado e ansioso do que gostaria. Mas, por Deus, ele conseguira a sorte grande aquele dia! Mal pudera acreditar quando Allison, a namorada de seu melhor amigo, ligara e pedira que fosse em seu lugar à Mansão Hale.

Ocasionalmente Derek Hale chamava a Argent para cuidar de sua filhinha. E o homem pagava duas vezes mais pelos serviços de uma babá do que qualquer outra pessoa em Beacon Hills.

Infelizmente a garota estaria participando das finais estaduais de arco-e-flecha e não poderia aceitar o trabalho, por isso passara para Stiles, já que o filho do xerife também estava de férias e bancava a babá de tempos em tempos quando queria comprar algum jogo novo ou alguma peça para o jipe e sabia que o pai já estava no limite do salário apertado.

Como Hale pagava trinta dólares a hora e fizera o pedido para o dia todo, uma boa grana ia molhar os bolsos de Stiles.

Pensando em como gastaria o dinheiro, ele desligou o jipe ao estacionar em frente a mansão e saltou do veículo. Observou o lugar rapidamente: a casa era grande e ostentava traços da riqueza da família Hale, apesar de ainda exibir marcas da tragédia passada com o incêndio. Construída em uma propriedade no limiar com a Reserva Florestal, ainda impressionava.

Respirou fundo por alguns segundos, tentando controlar a curiosidade. O mistério que rondava os Hale era grande. Stiles sabia que um terrível incêndio destruíra a mansão e tirara a vida de quase toda a família vários anos atrás, quando ele próprio era uma criança ainda. E há cerca de dois anos a polêmica da tragédia viera a tona junto com o nome de Kate Argent, a mãe da criança que estaria sob seus cuidados naquele dia.

Apesar de toda a fofoca, na época Stiles era apenas um adolescente de catorze anos, pouco preocupado com o disse-me-disse. Tudo o que sabia era que Kate estava internada em algum hospital psiquiátrico e se relacionava com o incêndio de alguma forma.

Mas saber dessas informações não era relevante, Stiles tentou recuperar o foco passando a língua sobre os lábios, dessa forma ele tomou coragem e rumou para a porta. Bateu algumas vezes e esperou. Quando a folha de madeira foi aberta Stiles quase caiu para trás. Não esperava que o próprio Derek Hale atendesse. E, ele tinha que ser sincero, diacho de homem bonito!

– Olá – sorriu – Sou Stiles.

– Imagino que sim – Hale observou o garoto de cima a baixo com certa desconfiança – Allison te falou sobre…

– Sim – foi cortado – Allison me deu todas as informações. Não se preocupe, senhor Hale. Eu sou de confiança, sou o filho do xerife. E não será a primeira vez que eu tomo conta de uma criança.

Derek apenas meneou a cabeça. Pegara referências do menino com outras pessoas que já tinham contratado seus serviços de babá. Só ouvira coisas positivas. E ele confiava em Allison. A filha de Chris Argent não indicaria alguém ruim para ficar com a pequena Sophia.

– Entre – deu espaço para que Stiles passasse – Infelizmente a governanta não se sentiu bem e teve que ser internada ontem a tarde. Por isso chamei Allison, mas…

– Ela está nas finais da competição – Stiles cortou outra vez – Estou sabendo de tudo isso, senhor Hale. Vê? Sou confiável e estou preparado.

Derek fez um som estranho com a garganta. Ao invés de responder seguiu pela sala, mobiliada com peças de madeira escura e antiga, certamente uma herança de família. Passou para o cômodo seguinte, muito mais moderno, uma espécie de sala com um grande sofá marrom, cheio de almofadas e uma grande TV onde passava algum programa infantil. Um carpete felpudo cheio de estampas abstratas cobria todo chão.

Mas foi a pequena criatura sentada sobre o sofá que ganhou a atenção de Stiles. Uma menininha abraçada a um bichinho de pelúcia cor de rosa, com grandes e curiosos olhos verdes fixos em Stiles.

O garoto sorriu e acenou para ela. A menininha, que devia ter uns cinco anos, apenas abraçou o brinquedo com mais força.

– Tem números de emergência colados na geladeira, encomende algo para o almoço. Também deixei o meu número, para o caso de acontecer algum imprevisto. A cozinha fica por aquela porta. O quarto de brinquedos é no andar de cima – Derek falou. Era de se esperar que tivesse um exército de empregados, mas desde o incêndio se tornara um recluso. Tinha apenas a governanta para ajudar a cuidar da filha – Vou te mostrar...

– Vamos ficar bem – Stiles cortou novamente com um sorriso – Relaxe, homem.

Derek respirou fundo.

– Estarei de volta às cinco – aquele era seu plano, mas se conseguisse terminar a reunião antes melhor.

Stiles sorriu e foi sentar-se no sofá. Hale observou por alguns segundos antes de sair da sala e ir terminar de se arrumar.

A garotinha assistiu enquanto o rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá.

– Olá. Eu sou Stiles. E você deve ser a Sophia. Estou certo? – aguardou resposta com um sorriso, mas a criança apenas observou em silêncio – Okay, vou presumir que isso é um "sim". O que você está assistindo de bom?

Depois da breve apresentação ambos olharam para a grande tela. Stiles sabia por experiências anteriores que não podia ser invasivo com crianças, principalmente as tão tímidas quanto a pequena Hale, ou perderia sua confiança. Por isso tratou de entrar em um assunto que talvez a deixasse mais a vontade: a animação que passava na TV.

– Backyardigans. Ótima escolha. Eu totalmente gosto da Uniqua. Ela é tão… rosa!

Sophia virou-se para Stiles parecendo surpresa. Mas ainda ficou em silêncio. Derek Hale escolheu esse momento para voltar à sala, com uma pasta em suas mãos.

– Estou indo. Cuidem-se e…

– Fique tranqüilo. Ao menor sinal de perigo eu ligo. Palavra de filho do xerife.

O homem fez uma careta. Aquele garoto não parecia ter paciência de esperar que completasse suas frases. Estava sempre a interrompê-lo. Era um tanto irritante.

– Adeus – Derek despediu-se após mais uma breve hesitação. Stiles Stilinski era filho do xerife, tinha ótimas referências e fora indicado por Allison. Só por fatores tão fortes deixaria a filha com um desconhecido.

– Adeus – Stiles acenou, surpreso porque a despedida entre pai e filha parecera tão fria e distante… mesmo que a Argent tivesse lhe alertado para o jeito de Hale ainda se surpreendera.

Ao ouvir a porta da sala se fechando, voltou-se para Sophia com um sorrisão enorme.

– Santo Deus, você tem uma Peppa – apontou o brinquedo que a criança abraçava – Eu sempre quis ter uma Peppa. Posso pegá-la?

Sophia ergueu as pequenas sobrancelhas e fez uma expressão que lembrou (e muito) ao pai. Outra semelhança eram os olhos verdes e profundos. Profundos demais para alguém tão jovem. A sobriedade só era quebrada pelos cabelos castanhos com pequenos cachos nas pontas, cheios de lacinhos e prendedores coloridos.

Após considerar o pedido, ela estendeu o brinquedo e permitiu que Stiles o pegasse.

– Eu sempre quis uma Peppa. Talvez um dia meu pai me dê uma – e abraçou o brinquedo. Notou como era mirado com curiosidade pela garotinha – Tome, pegue sua linda Peppa. Eu totalmente estou com inveja.

Sophia recebeu de volta e abraçou a pelúcia. Então se recostou no sofá e concentrou-se na TV.

Stiles segurou um suspiro. Allison tinha lhe avisado para aquela situação. "Sophia é um doce de criança, não dá trabalho algum. Mas é extremamente tímida… você terá que conquistá-la."

Extremamente tímida? A menina era praticamente muda! O que Stiles teria que fazer para conquistar sua confiança? Ele sabia que falava demais, principalmente quando estava nervoso, assustado ou se sentia pressionado. Depois de anos fazendo terapia sabia agora que falar era uma forma de se proteger, uma defesa. Tão efetiva quanto falar de menos. Aquela pequenina criara uma barreira ao seu redor, para se proteger de algo. Stiles não tentaria quebrar esse muro, pois ele tinha algum motivo para ter sido erguido. Mas ele tentaria conquistar Sophia, de modo que própria criança lhe mostrasse como passar pelo obstáculo. Assim como ele deixara seu melhor amigo Scott se aproximar. Depois Allison e os outros. No seu devido tempo e de um jeitinho que a garotinha pudesse entender.

Desengonçado esticou os braços e espreguiçou, escorregando para o carpete macio.

– O que quer fazer, Sophia? Apenas assistir TV? Eu queria brincar com a sua Peppa… me empresta?

A menina que observava a cena de cima do sofá abriu a boquinha, parecendo indignada. Então balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Já o deixara pegar uma vez. Mais do que isso era abuso de sua boa vontade.

– Que pena… eu queria brincar com a Peppa. Cem porcento de certeza que eu queria brincar com a Peppa…

Então Sophia encheu os pequenos pulmões com ar e expeliu com um chiado. Saltou do sofá e estendeu a mão para Stiles. O rapaz não disse nada. Aceitou segurar na mãozinha e se levantou, seguindo a filha do dono da casa para fora da sala.

Eles caminharam em direção à escadaria e dali para o segundo andar. Quando pararam em frente à um quarto com adesivos infantis na porta branca, Sophia Hale a abriu e entrou. Era o quarto dos brinquedos. Muitos brinquedos. Mesmo.

– Santo Deus… isso parece o paraíso!

A resposta da menina foi avançar pelo carpete cor-de-rosa até uma das prateleiras mais baixas e pegar um brinquedo. Voltou sobre os próprios passos e estendeu para Stiles. Era exatamente igual ao que abraçava, mas ao invés da roupa vermelha, usava uma azul.

– Ah, o George! Sim… eu totalmente posso brincar com o George.

Sophia sorriu e sentou-se no carpete. Stiles a imitou, enquanto observava o quarto. Reconheceu muitos brinquedos de programas educativos modernos e alguns não tão modernos assim. Três paredes pintadas de rosa tinham prateleiras repletas de brinquedos. Havia uma mesa infantil e duas cadeiras, uma cômoda branca também com brinquedos em cima. Era quase uma loja!

Na parede a frente da porta havia, ainda, um grande pôster do The Flash Beat Band. Ver aquilo fez Stiles sorrir.

– Meu preferido é o Shout. Ele é o mais esperto de todos – fingiu pensar um pouco – Aposto que você prefere a Kiki… acertei?

A pequenina ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo surpresa e concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

– Eu sabia. O Stiles aqui é muito esperto. E eu digo mais: totalmente aposto que você não quer brincar com a Peppa. Vamos lá, me diga o que quer fazer. Pode escolher o que quiser.

Um pouco desconfiada a menina foi até a cômoda e puxou uma das gavetas. Largou a pelúcia rosa no chão para poder pegar algumas folhas de sulfite e um grande estojo de giz de cera. Então desviou para a pequena mesa e colocou tudo sobre o tampo colorido.

– Desenhar parece ótimo! Posso também?

Sophia o observou por alguns segundos. Parecia encantada com a possibilidade de ter um adulto (ou alguém que não fosse uma criança) desenhando junto com ela. Geralmente desenhava sozinha ou assistida pela terapeuta.

Acabou puxando uma folha e entregando para o rapaz. Espalhou os bastões de giz de cera pela mesinha e sentou-se, com a Peppa ao seu lado, no chão. Stiles, evidentemente, não cabia na cadeira infantil, por isso sentou-se no chão e apoiou-se na mesa.

Por algum tempo apenas desenharam, criaram rabiscos multicoloridos impossíveis de serem identificados, porém que deveriam ser todos os bichinhos de Backyardigans, depois os quatro integrantes de The Flash Beat Band e de brinde finalizaram com um desenho de Mike, o cavaleiro.

Enquanto rabiscava suas foilhas de sulfite, Stiles observava a garotinha, tentando ser discreto. Ela estava envolvida de verdade com a atividade, focada em suas imagens e em seus bastões coloridos. Por isso pôde reconhecer sinais de tédio, quanto Sophia começou a se cansar de desenhar.

Intuindo que era hora de mudar de estratégia, Stilinski ergueu-se e espreguiçou-se bem exagerado, esticando os braços.

– Minhas costas vão acabar comigo! Sophia, o que me diz de… – nesse momento ele olhou pela janela do quarto e arregalou os olhos – Santo Deus! Você tem um parquinho no seu quintal! Totalmente precisamos ir lá! Podemos, podemos? Por favor…?

Acabou o pedido ajoelhando-se na frente da menina e unindo as mãos para dar mais veemência ao que requisitava.

A menina sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, ficou em pé com a Peppa em uma das mãos e segurou a mão de Stiles com a outra, puxando-o para fora do quarto, de modo a guiá-lo por todo o caminho até a área lateral.

O terreno ao redor da mansão era enorme. Grama verdinha e bem cuidada circulava o espaço mais próximo da construção e se espalhava até o limite com as árvores da floresta. Era uma visão muito bonita.

E bem ao lado da casa fora instalado um pequeno parque com dois balanços, um escorrega, duas gangorras, um gira-gira e uma gaiola de ferro. Brinquedos perfeitamente adaptados para crianças pequenas.

Sophia foi até um dos balanços se sentou, usando as pernas para dar algum embalo. Ainda se abraçava à Peppa com um dos braços, como se a pelúcia fosse um tipo de escudo. Stiles sorriu suspeito e foi para o escorrega. Subiu a escada em duas passadas e tentou encaixar-se, já que ele era muito maior do que o previsto para usar o escorrega.

– Eu sou o rei do parquinho! – ele gritou com os braços para cima. Em seguida deu impulso e tentou escorregar. Só tentou, já que acabou entalando na metade da descida – Sophia! SOCORRO! Acho que eu estou preso!

A menina começou a rir. Sim. Rir alto e apontar a cena extremamente engraçada de um adolescente empacado em um escorrega infantil.

– Pare de rir, garota. Venha aqui e me salve. Se não vou ficar preso para sempre. Totalmente abandonado na chuva, no sol, no vento. Santo Deus, eu vou enferrujar aqui!

Isso pareceu comover a jovem Hale que desceu do balanço e foi analisar a cena com mais cuidado. Primeiro tentou puxar seu babá pela perna da calça, mas ele nem saiu do lugar. Então a menininha fez uma expressão pensativa por alguns segundos, o que divertiu Stiles um bocado. Ainda silenciosa deu a volta e subiu as escadas para poder escorregar também. Assim que ela desceu e seus pés tocaram as costas de Stiles, incrivelmente "desentalou" o rapaz e os dois puderam descer juntos, esparramando-se na grama fofa.

– Ah! – Stiles virou-se e ficou de costas, erguendo os braços – Obrigado por me salvar!

Sophia sorriu para ele em resposta ao seu agradecimento.

– Para você ver que eu sou um cara gentil, ofereço uma volta no parquinho. Vamos lá?

Estendeu a mão para a menina, a convidando e foi prontamente aceito. A "volta no parquinho" começou pelo balanço, com Stiles a empurrando com cuidado pelo ar, depois a levou para a gangorra e ficou na ponta, erguendo e baixando o brinquedo algumas vezes. A próxima opção foi o gira-gira. Stiles não resistiu: sentou-se e girou rápido. Quando parou, ele e Sophia saltaram e caminharam tontos pelo gramado até tropeçarem no ar e caírem.

A menina ria muito. Seu rosto pálido estava avermelhado e os olhos verdes brilhavam. Os cabelos, até então perfeitamente penteados, já não tinham mais os cachos tão delineados. Alguns dos prendedores coloridos caíram e se perderam na grama. Mas ela parecia tão feliz!

– Isso me deu uma fome… você não está com fome também?

Sophia sentou-se na grama e balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

– Ótimo. Vamos ver o que tem na geladeira e prepare-se para me ajudar a cozinhar!

Os dois levantaram-se e seguiram de mãos dadas para dentro da mansão. A Peppa jazia esquecida aos pés do escorrega. Talvez a menina sentisse que já não precisava de escudo ao lado do rapaz que era capaz de entalar no escorregador!

A cozinha da mansão era muito mais moderna que os demais cômodos que Stiles vira até então. E a geladeira estava abastecida com variadas guloseimas. Mas foi ao abrir o freezer que o garoto sentiu-se no paraíso. Encontrou um saco de batatas congeladas.

– Linda dama – puxou a embalagem e exibiu para Sophia – uma montanha de batatas fritas é do seu agrado?

A pequena Hale concordou com um aceno de cabeça e foi sentar-se a mesa, expectante.

Stiles fuçou pelos armários até encontrar uma frigideira e o óleo vegetal. Ele morava apenas com o pai e era praticamente o responsável pela alimentação dos dois. Não teve problema algum em fritar as batatas.

Aos poucos o cheirinho de fritura dominou o ar. Sophia saltou da cadeira e foi buscar pratos, sem que Stilinski precisasse pedir.

– Obrigado! – agradeceu tirando a primeira remessa quentinha, escorrendo o excesso de óleo e colocando em um dos pratos – Por favor, coloque o sal!

A menina apenas sorriu antes de obedecer e pegar o saleiro. Em seguida trouxe copos, garfos e facas. E uma garrafa de Coca-Cola da geladeira. Ao terminar retomou seu lugar a mesa e apenas aguardou.

A medida que o óleo ficava mais quente, as batatas fritavam mais rapidamente. Logo tinham uma pilha enorme em cada prato enquanto Sophia as borrifava com sal. O suficiente para encherem a barriga, por isso Stiles desligou o fogo e virou o cabo da frigideira para o lado de dentro do fogão.

– Hora de comer! – o rapaz tomou um lugar a mesa, em frente ao prato. Por alguns segundos os dois sopraram as batatas que estavam realmente quentes. Quando deu a primeira mordida, Stiles respirou extasiado.

Sophia sorriu com as bochechas salientes por causa das batatas. Estava feliz, pois geralmente a governanta fazia comidas saudáveis, o que incluía uma montanha de verduras e legumes. Ocasionalmente tinham batatas fritas no almoço, mas nunca uma pilha tão grande apenas de batatas amarelinhas e crocantes!

Por alguns segundos comeram em silêncio, com Sophia se mostrando um tiquinho assustada com a voracidade que Stiles atacava as batatas. Ele parecia meio morto de fome, se bem que era engraçado vê-lo enfiando três ou quatro fritas na boca e mastigando.

Graças ao jeito estabanado e guloso a pilha de Stiles começou a diminuir e diminuir. Lamentando isso ele esticou o braço e sem qualquer aviso prévio encheu a mão com batatas fritas do prato de Sophia e enfiou todas na boca, mal conseguindo fechar os lábios para mordê-las.

A pequena Hale arregalou os olhos e estufou o peito de indignação.

– Você roubou minhas batatas!

continua...

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

Próximo da lista:

29 - Doing something sweet


	29. é perfeita!

**Título: **...é perfeita!**  
****Autor: **Kaline Bogard**  
****Day 29: **Doing something sweet  
**Genero**: humor  
**Aviso**: Universo Alternativo, PO

* * *

Contagem regressiva para o fim: 1 dia!

* * *

**...é perfeita!**

**Kaline Bogard**

– Você roubou minhas batatas! – a vozinha infantil soou incrédula e revelava a surpresa da menina. Nunca, em momento algum, alguém lhe afanara batatas (ou qualquer outro alimento) do prato.

– Hum hummm hum hum – Stiles falou de boca cheia, secretamente satisfeito por ouvir a voz de Sophia pela primeira vez, porém sem o demonstrar. Não queria retroceder no grande avanço que fizera: talvez aquela fosse a brecha para poder atravessar o muro que a menininha erguera ao redor de si.

– Seu guloso! – ela ralhou com uma expressão muito séria. Stiles apenas sorriu suspeito e fez de conta que ia roubar mais. Sophia Hale, muito atenta, puxou o prato para mais perto de si, defendendo as preciosas fritas – Ei!

– Desculpa – o filho do xerife engoliu com dificuldade – As suas pareciam tão gostosas! Não resisti.

– Tudo bem – ela olhou de um prato para o outro, achando todas muito iguais, obrigado – Eu dividi com você.

Afinal de contas, ainda sobrara muitas batatas e ela não ia conseguir comer todas!

– Obrigado! – Stiles sorriu – E prepare-se que ainda temos a tarde toda para brincar!

A pequenina pareceu irradiar. Nunca conhecera alguém como Stiles! Nunca fora tratada como Stiles a tratava. De repente, em seu coração inocente, começou a desejar que o dia jamais acabasse.

D&S

Para Derek Hale as horas nunca se arrastaram com tanta lentidão. Mal podia se concentrar na reunião. Olhava no relógio de cinco em cinco minutos. Confiava em Allison, mas sentia receio que algo desse errado com o adolescente. Ele parecera tão elétrico! Talvez fosse incompatível com Sophia Hale.

Queria acreditar que tudo corria bem, pois Stiles não lhe ligara nem ao menos para tirar alguma dúvida. Mas era difícil não se preocupar.

Por isso quando tudo acabou e ele se viu dirigindo de volta para Beacon Hills só uma palavra o descrevia: alívio.

O sol desaparecia no horizonte quando o Camaro preto estacionou no gramado da Mansão Hale. Derek desceu do carro, por algum motivo sentira esperança de encontrar os dois brincando no parquinho, mas tudo estava tão silencioso...

Confirmou suas suspeitas ao caminhar até lá e descobrir os brinquedos de ferro abandonados. Ia dar meia volta quando os olhos verdes captaram uma pequena mancha rosa caída perto do escorrega. Não precisou nem chegar perto para saber o que era: a porquinha rosa que sua filha jamais largava!

Derek sentiu um arrepio frio correr por suas costas enquanto era dominado pelo mau pressentimento. Apressou-se até o brinquedo largado e o pegou. Em seguida estava avançando para a casa, quase em desespero. O que poderia ter acontecido para sua filha abandonar a pelúcia?!

Entrou na Mansão e seguiu direto para a sala principal. Ainda no meio do caminho ouviu uma frase que o fez se inflamar de raiva.

– Estou decepcionado com você, Sophia Hale – dizia a voz de Stiles – Como se atreve, garota?!

Mas todo o ímpeto de Derek desapareceu quando chegou a porta que interligava os cômodos e ele imediatamente congelou no lugar com a cena que viu.

O adolescente que contratara como babá estava deitado de barriga no carpete macio, com as pernas cruzadas no ar. Apoiava-se nos cotovelos e cortava uma folha de sulfite com uma tesoura sem ponta.

Sophia estava sentada sobre as pernas, a moda oriental, e colava algumas coisas em outra folha de sulfite. Nenhum dos dois percebeu a presença de Derek parado na porta.

Mas o homem notou a bagunça pela sala de sua casa: aqueles dois pareciam ter trazido metade dos brinquedos do quarto de cima e espalhado pelo carpete. E as tintas?! Sim, potinhos de tinta guache abertos (o vermelho estava caído e manchara o carpete estampado), além de folhas recortadas e outras coisas mais! E a menina era a imagem da bagunça: os cachos já não pareciam cuidadosamente penteados e tinham perdido todos os adereços coloridos. Algo que parecia tinta verde manchava uma das bochechas da criança. E havia dois ou três galhinhos de grama enroscado nos fios escuros! Derek nunca vira sua filha tão desgrenhada antes...

– Aff, você só pode estar brincando – o adolescente voltou a falar – Nem em um milhão de anos a Twilight Sparkle é melhor que a Pinkie Pie! A Pinkie Pie é rosa! Rosa! E tem uma linda crina cacheada...

– A Pinkie Pie fala de muito – Sophia explicou sem parar de pintar – Ela é uma bobona! E... ela parece você!

– Ei, garota! – o jovem parou o protesto e fingiu refletir, fazendo uma careta engraçada. Suspirou exagerado e derrotado – Okay, ela se parece um pouco comigo. Um pouquinho só...

Sophia riu encolhendo os ombros, antes de dizer:

– A Twilight Sparkle é uma princesa.

Então Stiles terminou de recortar e pegou um pouco de cola para unir as pontas de sua obra. Quando acabou, Derek entendeu o que era: a coroa de papel mais torta que ele já vira na vida.

– Você também é uma princesa – e colocou sobre os cabelos de Sophia, que não poderia parecer mais feliz por ganhar algo tão simples. Então o garoto notou o outro parado a porta e apontou para ele – Ei, veja quem está em casa!

Sophia ergueu os olhos e seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco. Apenas olhou para o pai em silêncio. Derek não soube o que fazer. Ele estava tomado por uma emoção tão grande, que se sentia completamente anestesiado, perdido.

Stiles, hiperativo demais para notar esses detalhes, deu a solução para o impasse.

– Eita, homem. Vai ficar parado aí que nem um psicopata? Venha cá decidir isso! – o dono da casa avançou e sentou-se no sofá, colocando a Peppa sobre o estofado – Quem é melhor? A Twilight Sparkle ou a Pinkie Pie?

E os dois olharam solenemente para Derek, aguardando a resposta como quem espera uma decisão de vida ou morte. Ele sentiu-se ainda mais acuado. Abriu a boca para responder, mas nenhum som saiu. Precisou respirar duas vezes antes de conseguir pronunciar-se.

– Twilight? – perguntou incerto, sem lembrar direito o nome que sua filha dissera.

– Viu? – Sophia olhou feio para Stiles – Todo o mundo inteiro gosta da Twilight Sparkle.

– AFF – o adolescente respondeu – Não acredito. Vocês Hale não sabem reconhecer a melhor Little Pony. Tome, recorte uma coroa para você também.

E estendeu uma folha e a tesoura para Derek. Só então o mais velho notou que além da que Sophia usava, uma segunda coroa repousava sobre o carpete. Como se fosse um sonâmbulo, ele voltou a obedecer.

Então Sophia fez um som engraçado, como alguém que se lembra de algo.

– Papai! – ela disse – Stiles roubou as minhas batatas!

Derek engoliu em seco e não disse nada. Diante disso Stilinski franziu as sobrancelhas. Começou a achar o comportamento de seu patrão temporário pra lá de suspeito! A expressão do homem era de um naufrago perdido no oceano! Totalmente diferente da figura decidida e desconfiada que partira pela manhã. O que estava acontecendo ali?

– Desculpa se as dela pareciam mais gostosas que as minhas... – ele resmungou. Então se sentou e passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos – Preciso ir embora. Querem ajuda com essa bagunça? Acho que mancha de guache sai do tecido, mas se quiser descontar do meu pagamento tudo bem – ele se referiu ao potinho de tinta caído.

– Papai! – Sophia desesperou-se – O Stiles pode vim amanhã?!

A pergunta pareceu quebrar a letargia em que Derek se encontrava preso. Ele escorregou do sofá e ajoelhou-se em frente a filha, puxando-a para um abraço.

– Claro que pode. Pode voltar amanhã e depois de amanhã... se depender de mim ele nunca mais sairá de nossas vidas – falou para surpresa de Stilinski.

A menina abraçou-o de volta.

– Obrigada!

– Agora você pode ir escolher uma roupa? Está na hora de tomar banho.

Sophia soltou-se do pai e abraçou Stiles.

– Promete que volta amanhã?

– Eu... – lançou um olhar duvidoso para Derek, como se esperasse confirmação. Quando o mais velho acenou, ele assentiu – Prometo!

– Oba – a menina vibrou antes de sair correndo da sala em direção ao quarto de dormir.

Assim que ela desapareceu, Stiles virou-se confuso e curioso para Hale. O dono da casa ficou em pé, pegando a Peppa nas mãos, os olhos verdes perdidos em algum ponto distante dali.

– O que foi... meu Deus, homem... você está chorando?!

Visivelmente emocionado Derek piscou para dissipar as lágrimas que embaçavam sua visão. Sentou-se no sofá e encarou Stiles profundamente.

– O que você fez?

– Eu juro que o que quer que tenha sido foi sem querer – ele apressou-se em dizer. Pelo visto estava encrencado – No começo foi difícil... pensei que Sophia fosse muda! Daí a gente foi pro parquinho e eu entalei no escorrega. Foi aí que a gente começou a se aproximar! Eu totalmente juro que não queria ensinar a roubar nada. Nem batatas, mas eu estava meio desesperado e... eu juro que vou ajudar a arrumar isso. Limpo o tapete! E...

– Allison não te disse nada?

O garoto coçou a cabeça.

– Ela disse que a Sophia é muito tímida. Nada mais. O que ela deveria me dizer?

Antes de responder Derek voltou os olhos para o bicho de pelúcia rosa e o analisou, distraído.

– Faz quase dois anos que minha filha não fala com ninguém.

– Ah, bom. A Allison não me avisou... o quê? O quê?!

O homem voltou-se para o garoto.

– Minha ex-esposa foi indiciada pelo incêndio que matou quase toda minha família – ele confessou. Ficou claro que era um assunto doloroso e ainda não curado – Sophia era uma pequena tagarela. Mas... depois de tudo ela fechou-se. Não imagina em quantos psiquiatras eu já a levei. O que você fez?

Stiles ficou chocado. Com certeza Allison não lhe contara aquilo. Se bem que agora fazia sentido a forma como ela avisara sobre a timidez de Sophia e sobre a menina ser especial.

Ele observou o homem que aguardava sua resposta com ansiedade. Acabou dando de ombros.

– Eu tinha a idade de Sophia quando minha mãe morreu. Câncer. Eu... eu fiquei muito assustado, sabe? Assustado com o mundo que deixou minha mãe sofrer tanto e morrer. Então encontrei uma defesa: eu falo demais e afasto as pessoas. Sou hiperativo e sofro de déficit de atenção. Tomo remédios até hoje. Mas eu precisava dessa proteção – Stiles foi dizendo – Quando me senti mais seguro deixei a barreira cair... talvez Sophia só precisasse de alguém que entendesse isso. Eu... não tentei quebrar o muro de silêncio... eu tentei convidá-la para sair por conta própria porque aqui é divertido. Ah, cara, sei lá. Não sou psiquiatra. Eu só... falo e faço muita besteira, as crianças gostam. Meu pai diz que eu tenho três anos de idade aqui – terminou tocando na fronte com a ponta do dedo.

Derek escutou com uma atenção lisonjeira. O que ouvia fazia grande sentido. E ele nunca seria capaz de agradecer. Stiles era um presente divino!

– Vou precisar de sua ajuda – confessou. Ele ficara sem ação ao ouvir sua filhinha falando depois de quase dois anos. A menina era inteligente, seus testes psicológicos geralmente mostravam maturidade. Ela sabia se comunicar muito bem. Apenas escolhera não o fazer.

Fora um choque inesperado. Ele estava tão acostumado a tratar a filha como algo frágil e danificado que não sabia nem começar a agir com uma garotinha como a que encontrara ao voltar para casa. E se fizesse algo errado? E se Sophia se trancasse outra vez?

– Você está no caminho certo, cara – Stiles aproximou-se de Derek e acertou um tapinha em seu ombro – Escolher a Twilight foi como acertar o dardo no centro do alvo.

– Quero contratá-lo...

Stiles sorriu.

– Tudo bem, enquanto estiver de férias posso vir todos os dias. Depois teremos que combinar melhor.

O dono da casa balançou a cabeça.

– Perfeito.

– Quer ajuda com esses brinquedos? – o menino se ofereceu já abaixando para pegar as peças espalhadas. Então alcançou a coroa de papel que sobrara e levantou-se para colocar sobre o cabelo de Derek. Ficou um tanto torta por causa do topete. Stiles riu baixinho – Toda princesa é filha de um rei. Ei, se me convidar para o jantar te ensino uma ou duas técnicas para roubar comida do prato de crianças.

Foi a vez de Derek sorrir largo.

– Considere-se convidado.

– Não se preocupe, senhor Hale. Cuidar de criança não é tão difícil. E a Sophia é uma graça de menina.

– Me chame de Derek – o dono da casa imitou o adolescente. Juntos recomeçaram a recolher os brinquedos. E não era pouca coisa.

Hale podia rir de si mesmo. Até poucos minutos atrás desconfiava do garoto ao seu lado, duvidando da capacidade dele cuidar de sua filha. Aprendera uma valiosa lição, e pretendia aprender ainda mais! Fora sincero: não deixaria Stiles escapar do seu lado de jeito nenhum. Graças a ele uma ferida fora fechada e parara de sangrar.

O garoto era um verdadeiro milagre em sua vida e na vida de Sophia!

Fim

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Deixa um review!

Gente... eu amo a Pinkie Pie! Ela é a melhor little pony de todooooos 3

Próximo da lista:

30 - Doing something hot (once again, be sure to tag if you make it extremely NSFW!)


	30. Until the very end

**Título: **Until the very end**  
****Autor: **Kaline Bogard**  
****Day 30: **Doing something hot (once again, be sure to tag if you make it extremely NSFW!)  
**Genero**: humor  
**Aviso**: Universo Alternativo, PO

* * *

Contagem regressiva para o fim: Última postagem!

Não foi betado.

* * *

**Until the very end**

**Kaline Bogard**

O céu da noite não podia estar mais bonito, apesar do clima um tanto frio. Centenas, milhares de estrelas pontilhavam a imensidão escura como se um talentoso pintor tivesse dedicado sua vida a marcá-las uma a uma. A grande lua cheia iluminava o gramado da mansão Hale sem a necessidade de que acendessem luzes artificiais.

Derek estava sentado em um cobertor velho, ou melhor, o cobertor mais velho que conseguira encontrar em sua casa, colocado sobre a grama um tanto úmida de sereno, observando com certa diversão enquanto Stiles batia uma pedra contra outra, próximo a algumas madeiras arrumadas com jeito dentro de um círculo de pequenas rochas.

– Stiles... – o homem se condoeu com o trabalho do rapaz, que não estava nem perto de acender a fogueira.

Stilinski levantou a mão e silenciou Derek.

– Santo Deus, homem. Sou totalmente capaz de acender isso. Sabe quantas vezes eu vi isso nos filmes? Dezenas, não, centenas de vezes!

O dono da casa desistiu de insistir, conformando-se em apenas assistir. Já estava acostumado com o jeito do rapaz, não adiantava discutir.

Quem diria que em apenas um ano Stiles se tornaria parte importante da rotina daquela casa, membro insubstituível da família Hale. Namorado de Derek. Sim... ele viera no passado para tomar conta da jovem Sophia. Deveria passar um único um sábado. Nunca mais saíra das vidas de pai e filha.

Tanto acontecera depois disso... o mais surpreendente: Derek Hale, muito hétero, balançado por um adolescente. Um moleque que ainda cheirava leite! Mas um garoto que o ensinara lições preciosas, que descobrira a ponte de ligação ao coração de Sophia Hale, algo que Derek já perdera as esperanças de conseguir.

Nesse momento a garotinha passou correndo entre o pai e Stiles, gritando a plenos pulmões, os braços abertos como as asas de um avião. A menina de cabelos castanhos ondulados nas pontas, cheios de enfeites coloridos e bem agasalhada, que passara quase dois anos trancada em um mundo de silêncio, proibindo qualquer pessoa de aproximar-se demais, protegendo-se por já ter sido ferida demais antes. Ferida pela própria mãe.

Sophia... a menina que agora tinha uma melhor amiga! Nicky, a ruivinha que conhecera na creche -sim, até isso Stiles conseguira, que Derek dispensasse o tutor particular e matriculasse a filha na creche da cidade- e que atravessou correndo entre Derek e Stiles, igualmente bem agasalhada e gritando tanto quanto Sophia, com o trapo encardido e inseparável preso em um braço, enquanto o outro braço estava aberto e esticado. Um aviãozinho de uma asa só.

Os olhos verdes acompanharam as duas meninas, transbordando o amor que não podia ser contido, mas logo se desviaram para observar o grande responsável por trazer luz e vida àquela casa.

O jovem hiperativo, tagarela e distraído que batia uma pedra contra outra, esfarelando-as, porém longe de conseguir o fogo para acender a fogueira. Stiles Stilinski.

– Okay, Derek – o mais jovem sentou-se sobre as pernas, a moda oriental, cansado de ficar de cócoras – Já que você está insistindo tanto pode pegar o fósforo e o álcool.

– Não – foi a resposta que veio na mesma hora – Não insisto. Faço questão de ver você acender isso...

Stiles ergueu os olhos castanhos para seu namorado, de um jeito que sabia que ia fazê-lo se derreter todo.

– Eu sou totalmente capaz, mas as crianças estão com fome...

Hale apenas respirou fundo e levantou-se. Era noite de sábado, estavam apenas os quatro ali; reunidos para assar batatas, castanhas e marshmallows na fogueira. Ideia de Stiles, claro. As batatas e castanhas já estavam embaixo da madeira. Os doces espetados em gravetos, prontos para ir ao fogo.

Foi direto para a cozinha, onde rapidamente achou um vidrinho com álcool e uma caixinha com fósforos. Ao voltar encontrou Stiles deitado em um dos cobertores, com as mãos cruzadas embaixo da cabeça. Sophia deitara-se em uma pose gêmea de um lado e Nicky, do mesmo jeito, mas do outro lado. Os três observavam as estrelas.

Sem dizer nada tomou para si a tarefa de acender a fogueira.

Sophia esticou o braço e apontou o céu com o dedinho.

– Qual o nome daquela estrela, Stiles?

– Ah, o nome da estrela eu não sei, mas se juntar as que estão em volta é a Constelação de Croassant.

– Consletação de Croassant? – Nicky perguntou.

– Constelação, cabeção – Stiles corrigiu. Ele e Nicolly viviam brigando pois um queria ser mais sabe-tudo do que o outro.

– Constelação – a ruivinha repetiu.

– Isso. E do lado tem a Constelação de Cupcake – o rapaz continuou com suas bravatas.

– E quem vai ir comer isso lá no céu? – Nicky perguntou desconfiada.

– UM GIGANTE – Stiles engrossou a voz.

– Um gigante?! – as duas meninas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Mas não tenham medo. Eu conheço a super técnica de derrotar gigantes! Se ele aparecer aqui para roubar nossas castanhas a gente faz cosquinhas nos pés dele!

– E isso adianta? – Nicky perguntou.

– Ele vai querer ir fazer xixi – Sophia deduziu.

– Exato! – Stiles riu – E vai embora correndo!

– E se ele pisa na gente? Dai o que acontece? – Nicolly não parecia convencida.

– Dai você vira panqueca! – Stiles provocou – Mas não vou deixar isso acontecer, okay. Então... Oh, olha lá. O nosso lobão finalmente acendeu o fogo! Até que enfim, hein?!

Derek apenas rolou os olhos, enquanto as garotinhas ergueram-se, completamente esquecidas do gigante, e correram para sentar-se em volta da fogueira, cujas chamas alimentadas pelo álcool ardiam fortes na madeira. Cada uma pegou um graveto cheio de marshmallow e estendeu para aquecê-lo.

– Pra trás – Derek ralhou ao ver que as meninas sentaram-se muito perto da fogueira. Elas sequer se mexeram.

– Cuidado! – Stiles disse ao arrastar-se até chegar ao lado de Derek – Ninguém quer pirralha assada essa noite. Se chegarem muito perto do fogo a festa acaba e a gente vai pra dentro na mesma hora, entenderam?

Ambas balançaram as cabeças, com seriedade. A noite estava muito divertida! E quando Stiles falava naquele tom, tinham que obedecer sem questionar! Por isso afastaram-se um pouco das chamas.

Satisfeito, o rapaz enroscou-se no braço do namorado e encostou a cabeça em seu ombros.

– Hum, Lobão... esquenta um pra gente também, por favor... fica tão bom!

O mais velho balançou a cabeça e fez o que foi pedido. Ele era o mais sombrio e menos dado a brincadeiras, e ainda assim as meninas não o levavam a sério em determinados momentos. Stiles, que rolava na grama com elas, inventava nomes de comida para as constelações e as assustava com histórias de gigante... era obedecido na mesma hora!

Vai entender crianças...

Mas era por detalhes como esses que Derek havia se apaixonado e se rendido ao rapaz. Era por coisas assim, sem preço, que tivera coragem de abrir o coração e permitir que o amor nascesse outra vez.

Por esse garoto, o rapaz com quem queria viver até o último dia de sua vida.

Fim

* * *

Gostou? Não gostou? Estrelinhas?!

Próximo da lista:

NÃO TEM! PEGADINHA DO MALANDRO :)

Acaba aqui a jornada épica dos trinta dias. Sim, porque quando eu escrevi essa história, em 2014, eu segui direitinho a regra: digitei e postei um capitulo por dia. Foi loucura total, porque na época eu trabalhava, fazia faculdade, tinha dois estágios e duas supervisões! Então começava a digitar o capítulo na hora do cafezinho e terminava na hora do almoço! Por isso tem um monte de erro de digitação.

Quando vim postar no wattpad eu decidi fazer semanalmente, porque o desafio já estava cumprido mesmo. E não corrigi os erros, sei lá. Eles são como cicatrizes de guerra e me lembram de como foi difícil fazer atualiações diárias. Pensei que não ia conseguir xD

As notas que deixei na época (tem curiosidades, por favor leia!):

Ergam suas mãos para a Genki Dama e... tenham coragem de queimar o anel! Huahsuahsuahsa brinks

Falando sério. Eu tinha planos de postar 31 e fechar o desafio com chave de ouro, mas... taquipariu... é muito cansativo. Só quero marcar "finalizado" e correr para o abraço!

Um obrigado especial para quem acompanhou essa aventura! Para quem deixou estrelinhas, comentou, surtou comigo, cobrou continuação, cobrou longfic, indicou pros amigos! E, well, a jornada acaba, mas ainda não é tarde demais! Você ainda pode deixar estrelinhas e comentários! 3

Respirando fundo. Deixo aqui uma pergunta: qual foi a sua favorita? Teve algum prompt que achou mais legal, melhor adaptado e talz? Eu confesso que nunca gosto muito do que escrevo, mas eu gostei da ficlet de RPG, aquela que o Scott finge que é o Derek, hahaha, um dia acho que vou ler essa.

É isso. Sensação de vitória e dever cumprido! Me despeço aqui com uma (talvez) boa noticia. Acho que vou adaptar essa saga em uma longfic, essa da filha do Derek, mostrar como ele e o Stiles ficam juntos, como a Nicky entra pro "pack". É. Acho que vou.

Até lá... abraço no coração! A gente se vê :)

Pra quem quiser saber um pouco mais, curiosidades sobre o Desafio:

* O OTP que eu escolhi foi Thorki. Só mudei para Sterek porque a Anne (que me desafiou) pediu.

* Todas as histórias deveriam ser oneshots. Mas algumas tinham potencial e acabaram divididas

* Deixei uma dica nos títulos dos capítulos. Quando terminava "..." significava uma sequencia. E quando começava com "..." indicava sequencia de alguma coisa. Somando os titulos dava o nome da história:

"O que acontece no cinema tem uma chance de virar realidade"

"To be free with you forever and ever"

* Os dias 04, 22 e 25 travaram. Digo literalmente: o Word deu erro e o arquivo ficou corrompido. Tive que digitar essas do começo. Mó vontade de chorar e desistir...

* Quando postei a primeira fic pensei: "Esse mês, Sterek. Em setembro, Thorki". Quando postei o dia 15 eu pensei: "Puta merda, nunca mais. Desafio dos 30 dias, nunca mais!"

* Esse universo distopico dos humanos em laboratorio nao estava planejado. Só escrevi porque o Edy pediu algo que fosse bem diferente do que a gente estava acostumado!

* O bem diferente que eu pensei foi: eles em uma nave estilo Jornada nas Estrelas, navegando pela Galaxia até encontrar o Stiles em algum planeta aleatorio. Aí Guardioes da Galaxia estreou, sambou na minha cara e a ideia foi arquivada para... algum dia xD

* Esse universo da Sophia também nao existia. Kkkkk Edy que pediu!

* Vou tentar entrar no Hall da Fama do 30Day, só nao sei se vão aceitar! Me desejem boa sorte.

* Nenhuma das histórias foi betada. Não é preguiça, é falta de tempo: tenta postar uma dessas por dia... é punk! Obrigada pela compreensão!

Até a próxima e obrigada por ler até aqui :3


End file.
